Generation Chaos
by Gothic Valley Girl
Summary: 15 years after the trio graduates. Now their kids are taking their places at Hogwarts, Hogwarts never had a chance. SNEAK PREVIEW CHAPTER!!!
1. The Beginning

Title: Generation Chaos  
Author: Gothic Valley Girl  
Author email: duoslilangel@yahoo.com  
Category: Humor  
Keywords: 2nd Generation of HP characters  
Spoilers: All four books  
Rating: PG (just to be careful)  
Summary: 15 years after the trio graduates. Now their kids are taking their places at Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,  
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is  
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended   
I don't own anything you've read in the Harry Potter books, or some of the OCs that others submitted to me. But I own the WWW pranks I invented. They are mine so don't take them without asking.  
Author's Note: My first good HP fic. I want to thank anyone that submitted characters to me, and special thanks to Spam for letting me keep Lorna Doors alive to be the Herbology teacher. If you want to IM me, my sn is Blackmagic13z.  
  
  
Harry James Potter was sitting in his kitchen, enjoying the few minutes of peace before the hellions woke up. Ginny was sitting across from him reading the latest Witch Weekly Magazine. Then they heard screaming and yelling. Harry spilled boiling hot coffee all over himself.  
  
"IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!" Two children were practically falling down the stairs to get to their parents. One was Maxwell Potter, Harry's and Ginny's son. The other was Morgania Dursley.   
  
"What's all the commotion?" Harry asked while wiping the hot coffee off the table.  
  
"We got our letters!" Morgania said. Morgania just ran away from the Dursley's house for the 9th time this month. Harry enjoyed seeing her, mainly because she wasn't anything like her parents Dudley and Pansy, plus she had the knack of keeping the house interesting. Morgania was a person most people would try to avoid, especially her grandparents. She was gothic. At first Harry thought it was for attention, but then she starting asking for the strangest things for birthdays and Christmas's. Things like bats, swords, and a canteen. That's when Vernon and Petunia disowned her and took her out of the will. When Morgania was showing magical powers, Pansy told Dudley that she was a witch. Dudley divorced Pansy and framed her for attempted murder. So that left Morgania alone with the whale, er single father. He started dating again (once a month thanks to online dating), and Morgania was become more and more invisible. So she ran away. After a couple of weeks Dudley would finally realize she was gone, and went in search for her so he wouldn't be sent to jail for child neglect.   
  
Max was the calm child in the family. He was quiet a lot because his mind was always filled with 20 different thoughts. Sometimes when you talked to him, or just stared at him, you could tell he was millions of miles away. He was best friends with Ron Weasley's daughter Niaomi. She was also friends with Morgania.   
  
Niaomi was the genius of the Weasley family. Of course she was, Hermione was her mother. She teased people a lot, but in a nice way. She despised Slytherins. Her cousins were always bad mouthing them, saying that they were all jerks and dimwitted. So Niaomi was always calling people she didn't like Slytherins. She had no reason not to.   
  
"Can I owl Niaomi? See if she got her letter?" Max said eagerly.  
  
"Sure son, but no more bludgers. Rowe is too afraid to fly anymore." Ginny said as she ruffled his already messed up hair. She was recalling the incident that Max was trying to send Niaomi a birthday present, which just happened to be a bludger. Rowe, their owl, kept getting hit with it while carrying it, plus it was very heavy. Rowe is now afraid to leave her perch, even after her wing healed.  
  
"Hello all you beautiful people!" Someone called. Skylar Black stepped into the kitchen. Harry fell off his chair spilling his second cup of coffee on the floor. Skylar was the dare devil of the family. She was Harry's god sister, since Sirius was finally freed. Her mother was Joanne Black. Joanne and Sirius met when Joanne first started teaching DADA. Skylar's surprise visit wasn't what surprised Harry; she was always dropping in unexpectedly. It was her hair that caused him to spill his coffee. Her hair was usually reddish brown, going past her ankles, and causing her to always trip. But today it had blue streaks through it, and cut pixie style.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to your beautiful hair?" Ginny asked, taking some in her hand.  
  
"Tim gave me a prototype for a WWW prank, and it exploded and got gum all through my hair and stained some of it blue. So I had to cut all of it off and the blue wouldn't come out." Skylar said happily.  
  
"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, this was the only way I could finally put blue in my hair." Skylar grinned cheekily.   
  
"Wow, Skylar I like your hair!" Max said as he returned to the kitchen.   
  
"Don't encourage her." Sirius said. He walked in, looking very angry. "I swear, that Weasley is going to blow himself up one of these days. Trying out all those prototypes."  
  
"Dad, he doesn't try them out, I do. Now did I hear something about 2 of my bestest little buddies getting letters?"  
  
"Yeah! We are accepted to Hogwarts!" Max and Morgania were jumping up and down again.  
  
"Oh my dearest god bro, and my god bro's wife. You won't deprive me of the chance of taking them to Diagon Alley would you?"  
  
"No pranks!" Ginny and Harry yelled as Max and Morgania ran out of the room to get ready.  
  
  
At Diagon Alley, Skylar was pointing out the best places to get their supplies. After Max and Morgania got their wands, Skylar took them to WWW, Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. Tim was inside working behind the counter. Tim was a tall red head, the same age as Skylar.  
  
"Hey Billy bob!" Skylar called.   
  
"Hi Jim Bob Joe." Tim said. A rather large woman was lecturing her son inside, and was making it impossible to get anywhere. After squeezing through the small space between the wall and lady, Skylar leaned against the counter. Max and Morgania also squeezed through and joined Skylar.  
  
"So what's the Beachball screaming about?" She whispered to Tim.  
  
"Her son gave her a canary cluster, she looked like Big Bird. It didn't help any that she ate the whole tray of free samples."  
  
"Who's Big Bird?" Max asked.   
  
"It's a muggle kiddy show. I can't remember what it was called though. So are you two excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Tim said.   
  
"Yeah, this means I can find out how to turn my dad into a cockroach!" Morgania said.  
  
"He'd be a mighty big ol' cockroach." Skylar said. "Bet that would make a big crunch when you step on him."  
  
"Well, here, don't tell your parents." Tim whispered. He gave Max and Morgania each a large bag of pranks. "It's a beginners pack. Inside there is anything you need for your first month of pranking."  
  
"Only a month?!" Morgania said shocked. "This seems like it would last a year!"  
  
"Gees, I think it will only last a week." Skylar said. Then another person came into the store. She had auburn hair. She yelped when she saw the Beachball and managed to squeeze through the crack and get to the counter.  
  
"Hello Hill-Billy Joe Bob." Tim and Skylar said.  
  
"Hey guys." She whispered. "I'm not supposed to be in here, but shhhh. The Beachball should block the view from my parents."  
  
"Why do you guys keep calling her Beachball?" Max asked, causing the others you cover his mouth with their hands to 'shh' him.  
  
"Well, when I first got my wand, she was in the shop with me." Tim said. "When I finally found one, I turned her into a Beachball." The woman glared at them, and pushed her son out the door. She tried to leave, but she got stuck in the door. Tim sighed and grabbed the mop behind him. He used the handle to push her out of the door. And then he used it to wipe up all the crumbs she left on the floor, and the slobber.  
  
"So Tim, where's your dad and uncle? I hope that they didn't leave you all alone, with all these pranks." The girl said.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Meg, but they are in the back. Now what can I get for you?" Tim said.  
  
"I need 2 boxes of Extra Strength Bad Breath gum, 4 boxes of wet start fireworks, and 3 Combustible Ink Wells." She counted off her fingers.  
  
"Alright." He disappeared under the counter, and came back up with 9 boxes placing on top of one and other. "That comes up to 15 galleons, and 3 knuts." Meg pulled out a silver pouch and placed the money on the counter.  
  
"What? Don't I get a frequent buyer discount?" She asked.  
  
"You did, but if we did that for you anymore, we'd go bankrupt. You two are our main source of income." Fred Weasley said.   
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley." All the children said.  
  
"Meg, your mom is thinking about putting your picture on our counter saying 'DO NOT SELL TO THIS PERSON'. I heard you blew up your neighbors lawn mower." Fred said.  
  
"Well it was bugging me. All that noise, and grass cutting who could stand it anymore?" Meg said. "But you'll still sell to me right? Even if my mom does put up that poster?"  
  
"As long as you come in disguise." Fred joked. "So Skylar, I haven't seen your dad lately."  
"Well, ever since the first time I came home from a mishap of WWW he's been all serious and... uh, um, you know what I mean."  
  
All the Hogwarts students left. Tim was given the rest of the day off since he was traumatized from the Beachball incident. As the group was walking down the street, Max sniffed the air.  
  
"Is it just me, or do I smell smoke?" Max said. The others also sniffed.  
  
"Maybe someone is smoking a pipe or something?" Morgania said.  
  
"Or set off fireworks?" Tim said.  
  
"Or set a building on fire!" Skylar screamed. She broke into a dead run, dropping all her bags in the process. The others quickly followed her.   
  
The Quidditch supplies shop was engulfed in flames. Skylar was the first person to reach it. She could hear the screams of people inside. The other children arrived.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Meg said frantically.   
  
"I'll go get help." Morgania said. She ran toward the Leaky Cauldron. The Quidditch supply shop was in a remote part of the street, some wizards and witches were gathering in front of the store. Skylar ripped the sleeve off of her robes and covered her mouth. Tim tried grabbing her, but she disappeared into the smoke.  
  
"What is she? Crazy?" He screamed.  
  
"You're forgetting who you're talking about. This is Skylar and just the sort of thing she does." Max said.  
  
Skylar was trying to see through the smoke, but it was almost impossible. It was stinging her eyes. She finally reached the store. She could see some flames through the window. She grabbed the doorknob, and yelled in pain. She kicked at the door, until it finally gave. She covered her eyes from the blinding flames. She saw a little girl in the corner crying. She threw off her robe (she was wearing clothes underneath it) and tried to extinguish the flames around the girl. She pulled out her wand and screamed 'Aquaus'. At first it succeeded, but then all the flames she just put out, sprung back to life. Skylar grabbed the girl and ran out of the shop. Her hand was still burning. When she reached the outside, she saw wizards and witches trying to put out the fire. Tim, Max, and Meg all hugged her when she got out of the smoke. Skylar put the little girl down, and looked down at her hand. There was an imprint of the doorknob burned into the flesh of her palm.   
  
"Ouch." Tim said as he looked at her palm.  
  
No one could put out the fire. They had to wait until it burned out. This was the front-page news of the Daily Prophet.  
  
'Diagon Alley Store Burns In Mysterious Accident'  
That's what the newspaper called it. An accident. The article went on to tell about how the Ministry of Magic was researching the cause of the fire, and the heroic deeds of one Skylar Black. But only 5 knew about the mark on her hand, Skylar herself, Tim, Meg, Max, and the person who caused the fire because he was looking on as this all happened.  
  
  
So how was it? Please email me your reviews. I'll bring in the rest of the OCs fellow authors gave me. Next Chapter, Niaomi's Luck  



	2. Niaomi's Luck

Title: Niaomi's Luck  
Author: Gothic Valley Girl  
Author email: duoslilangel@yahoo.com  
Category: humor  
Keywords: Generation Chaos  
Spoilers: All books  
Rating: PG  
Summary: 15 years after the trio graduates. Now their  
kids are taking their places at Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and  
situations created and owned by JK  
Rowling, various publishers including but not  
limited to Bloomsbury Books,  
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
Bros., Inc. No money is  
being made and no copyright or trademark  
infringement is intended  
I don't own anything you've read in the Harry Potter  
books, or some of the OCs that others submitted to me.  
But I own the WWW pranks I invented. They are mine  
so don't take them without asking.  
Author's Note: My first good HP fic. I want to thank  
anyone that submitted characters to me, and special  
thanks to Spam for letting me keep Lorna Doors alive  
to be the Herbology teacher. If you want to IM me, my  
sn is Blackmagic13z.  
  
Niaomi Weasley was sitting in her room. She just received an owl from Max Potter. She also got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Her mom and dad were thrilled, but her little brother Tory was jealous that she would be going to Hogwarts this year, and he wouldn't. Her mom was taking her to Diagon Alley to get all her supplies today.  
  
"Nia!" Hermione called. Nia poked her head out of her room. "Get ready, we'll be leaving soon." Nia grabbed her supply list and slid down the banister. At the end she flew off and fell on top of  
Tory.  
"Get off of me!" Tory screamed. Niaomi laughed. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her day. She skidded into the kitchen and flopped into a chair at the table. Hermione was concocting something from her wand. She would be leaving soon on a business trip. She was a Wizarding travel agent. She took the job because she always wanted to see all the magical places in the world. This week she would be going to Egypt.  
"Are you ready to go dear?" Ron said as he picked up the newspaper.  
"Yeah dad, I can't wait 'til school starts." Niaomi said.  
"Aaaaahhh!" Tory screamed. "Dad! Uncle Harry is in the fireplace!" Ron stepped out of the kitchen and into the study. Tory ran into the kitchen. He was breathing heavily.  
"Does Uncle Harry always have to do that? He scares me every time!" Tory complained.  
"He knows better than to call your father on the telephone." Hermione said with a chuckle. Ron  
returned to the kitchen, he had a sad look on his face.  
"The Auror's need me and Harry for a little bit." Ron said. Niaomi sighed.  
"How long is 'a little bit' this time?" Niaomi asked.  
"2 weeks." Ron muttered. "Ginny said that she'll watch you guys until your mom and I get back."  
"Mom, will you still be able to take me to Diagon Alley?"  
"Yeah. Are you ready? I'll take you and your brother."  
"Why does he have to come!"  
"Because no one will be home."  
"Skylar will watch him."  
"I think she's taking Max and Morgania."  
"Oh fine." Niaomi picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it, thinking about the day to come.  
  
Hermione was handing Niaomi book after book from Flourish and Blotts.  
"Mom I think we have all the books on my list."  
"Don't you want some books to do some extra reading?"  
"That's what the library is for mom. Just get me a copy of Hogwarts: A history and I'll be fine."  
"Mom can I go to the Quidditch store? Dad said there is a new broom out."  
"Sure, Niaomi go with him." Niaomi huffed, grabbed Tory's hand and pulled him out of the store.  
"We are going to get some pranks before we go to the Quidditch store." Niaomi saw Max, Morgania, Tim, a girl with short hair with blue, and another girl with auburn hair run by. Her and Tory walked into the store.  
"Hey kids. What can I do for you?"  
"Hi Uncle George. Where are the others going they just ran past us."  
"Probably to the Quidditch store. Tim was saying he wanted a new racing broom. Him and Skylar are captains this year." Morgania ran into the store breathing hard.  
"Quidditch store. On fire." She ran back out.  
"Oh god. Kids go tell other people." George ran out of the store and towards the end of Diagon Alley screaming to everyone.  
  
Niaomi and Tory were standing in front of the ruins of the Quidditch store where lots of other wizards and witches were standing. 10 people were killed in the fire, one was saved by Skylar.  
"Niaomi. We would've been in there if you didn't drag me to WWW."  
"I know Tory. We're really lucky that we didn't go there."  
"Did you hear what Skylar did?"  
"Yeah. She's really lucky that she didn't get stuck in there."  
"Kids come on." Hermione had tears in her eyes. One of the people that was caught in the fire went to school with her, Parvati Patil.  
"Yes mom." Niaomi and Tory followed their mother to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"You kids are going to the Potters. I've already talked to Ginny. Skylar is staying there too while  
Sirius is with your father, and Joanne is at Hogwarts."  
"Okay. Bye mom."  
"Bye Niaomi, bye Tory." Hermione hugged them both. Niaomi and Tory took pinches of Floo Powder from their mothers pouch and said 'Potters Palace' as they stepped into the fireplace.  
  
Ginny was frantic. Harry told her why he was needed at the Auror's office. There was a new Dark Wizard rising. But they were too late. He had already struck, and 12 people were victims. 10 people died, the little girl Skylar saved had 2nd degree burns, and Skylar said she was burnt, but wouldn't tell anyone where. Niaomi, Tory and Skylar were all staying at the  
Potter's while there parents were away. Niaomi looked up from her book to see Skylar bound into the room.  
"One glove? Did you loss the other one?"  
"I'm doing a Michael Jackson tribute."  
"Who's that?"  
"Some muggle rock singer. I heard my mom playing one of his songs last year." Skylar started dancing and singing 'Beat it'.  
"I heard what you did. You're nuts."  
"I just take after my role model. The lovely, the nutty, the very insane Lorna Doors. And guess what! Her daughter is coming to Hogwarts this year. I can't wait to meet her."  
"Isn't she related to you?"  
"Well, lets see. I'm Harry's god-sister, and she's Harry's aunt. So I'm her niece in a very sadistic  
way."  
"So this girl is like your cousin?"  
"Guess so. You'll really like Lorna. She is the coolest teacher at Hogwarts."  
"Your mom is pretty cool. So what's so special about this Lorna person?" Skylar faked a heart attack.  
"What's so special about her? Where do I begin?" Max came into the room.  
"How about her fascination with bathtubs? She wanted to moved to this city in the States called Bath for Merlin's sake. Then how her one true desire is to tie-dye Hogwarts. How about her ears? They are pointed. Then Naeverland. We can go on forever." Max said.  
"And she's your great aunt you lucky dog. I'd pay to be blood related to her. I want her ears."  
  
That night, Ginny couldn't get any sleep. She saw what happened to Skylar's hand, and was worried about what was happening in the Wizarding world. Harry defeated Voldemort in 7th year. It had been 15 years of peace. Why couldn't they hold onto this peace. She paced the room. She remembered in her 2nd year when Tom Riddle possessed her, and when Harry came  
back from the third task and said how Voldemort resurrected. She remembered how the Dark side fought against the Light side. How everyone in Hogwarts fought, even how Draco Malfoy saved her once. How Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save Harry. A knock interrupted her thoughts. Morgania stepped inside.  
"Ginny, my dad is here. Should I tell him about the letter?" Morgania said.  
"No, don't do that. Just leave your supplies here. If you ever need to come by, just do. I'll come pick you up on September 1st. "  
"Okay. I'm gonna go tell the others bye. Thank you Aunt Ginny."  
"It's not a problem. Could you tell me what time it is?"  
"3 am. Good bye."  
"Bye honey."  
  
  
September 1st came by quickly. The morning at the Potter's house was a mad house. They picked Morgania up late through the night, and Dudley was shooting at  
them. Sirius already left with Skylar on his motorcycle. She spent the night before trying to  
convince him to just allow her to take the motorcycle.  
"Dad, If we lived in the States I'd be driving already. I've already driven your motorcycle by  
myself. It's real easy and I won't crash again."  
"You did WHAT?"  
  
One minute to leaving time, the last kid got on the train, dragging a heavy trunk behind them. Tim found a empty carriage at the end of the train and dropped off  
his trunk to search for the others. The reason his trunk was heavy was because he was going to set up shop. It was full to the brim of pranks which he planned to sell on the way to Hogwarts and even there.  
  
  
"Hey Max, where are Skylar and Meg?"  
"They were handing out some flyer to kids as they got on the train, something about pranks."  
"Good they are doing their part. If you need any pranks come to the end of the train. Bring your money."  
"I have enough."  
"If you say so." Tim headed to the front of the train as Max went to the compartment Niaomi, and Morgania were in.  
"Tim's setting up shop. Think he will sale out?" Max asked taking a seat beside Niaomi.  
"Probably. I noticed alot of kids in Diagon Alley weren't allowed to go to WWW this year." A girl entered their compartment, arms loaded down with pranks.  
"And they are geniuses for setting up here. Hi, I'm Alannah Doors, and you are?" She dropped her pranks on the floor, and stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Max Potter. I'm your second cousin."  
"Yup. My mum mentioned you before. Who are you two?"  
"I'm Morgania Dursley and this is Niaomi Weasley."  
"Nice to meet cha. Do you mind if I hang out in here?"  
"No not at all."  
  
After several games and fireworks, the compartment door opened, revealing three boys. One was scrawny and was standing in front of two burly looking kids that  
were twice the first's size.  
"We got some first years on our hands boys. You kiddy's better move, you're in our compartment."  
"You're compartment? I don't see you're name on it."  
"Everyone who know's what's good for then, know to leave this compartment open for us."  
"Well, everyone who know's the greatest pranksters alive know's to leave this compartment for their descendants."  
"Why is that?"  
"Cuz of this." Niaomi pulled a string hanging from the ceiling. Several dungbombs fell on top of the 3 boys. Alannah pushed them out of the compartment as the bombs went off.  
  
Skylar, Tim, and Meg ran into the compartment.  
"Heard an explosion. What did we miss?"  
"Some scrawny kid with two big guys."  
"Oh, Malfoy and his two monkeys. Malfoy is a 4th year. He has a sister in 5th year. Erica right?" Meg nodded. "Well in a Quidditch practice that we were spying on, Erica pushed Shenlong off of his broom. He hates her now."  
"They are Slytherins right?"  
"Yeah, and the rottenest ones at that. But Erica is cool."  
"So where were you guys?"  
"I'm glad you asked. We were up with the conductor, trying to tip the train over."  
"Why and how?"  
"Why?" Tim turned to Skylar and Meg who shrugged. "Cuz it's fun, but it kinda hurts. And how, when the train goes around a turn, we slam ourselves against the side."  
"Did you guys sell out yet?"  
"Nope, I think we still have a couple of boxes of fireworks and dungbombs left. But Sharley Lenihan made us close up shop, but not after we sold her 5 boxes of canary creams. Oh yeah, she's head girl. Can't beat a classic."  
"Is that why you 3 are wearing one glove?"  
"Yup. Michael Jackson tribute." Meg, Tim and Skylar left the compartment singing 'Thriller.'  
  
As the train slowed down, and came to a stop, Skylar, Meg, and Tim climbed into a carriage as Niaomi, Max, Morgania and Alannah got into a boat. Skylar was helping Tim count the profits they made from the pranks.  
"570 galleons, 7 sickles, and 28 knuts." Meg wrote down the amount and put the parchment in the bag along with the money.  
"We have enough for the Ghostbuster-Ghost-Getter-Ridder gun."  
"How are we gonna get it though? The teachers will take it once they see 10 owls carrying a large box that says Ghostbuster."  
"Sneak down to Hogsmeade to get it."  
"What if we get caught trying to get rid of Binns?"  
"Oh well, my dad, my uncle and Skylar's dad will congratulate us."  
"I don't know so much about my dad any more." Skylar said getting out of the carriage.  
  



	3. Hogwarts Family

Now for some background on the Hogwarts family

Now for some background on the Hogwarts family.

Max Potter is the son of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.He was messy black hair, and is identical to Harry, except for he doesn't have a scar.His best friends are Niaomi Weasley, and his cousin Morgania Dursley.

Morgania is the daughter of Dudley Dursley and Pansy Parkinson.She has black hair, and is nothing like her parents.People have suspicions that Pansy cheated on Dudley at sometime to give Morgania her looks.Her special skill is pissing off her grandparents.Her grandparents disowned her after she started showing magical powers.Dudley divorced Pansy after she told him about her being a witch.Morgania continually ran away to Harry's house.

Niaomi Weasley is the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.If you talked to her for a minute you would know she was related to Hermione.She was a major bookworm.She knew Max since she was 2 months old.

Niaomi has lots of cousins. First, there is Charlie's daughter Britanny.She is a 7th year prefect.Her best subject was Care of Magical Creatures.She is often seen with cuts, burns, and bruises from her helping her dad with the dragons.Bill had two children.A 19-year-old boy named Philip who worked at the Ministry, and a 14-year-old daughter named Jill.Jill is a 4th year, and on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team as keeper.George had twin boys, Kurt and Paul.Kurt is good friends with Max, but not the best.Paul is a quite boy that didn't like to pull pranks.He was more like his mother Katie Bell, than George.Percy's son is a disgrace to the Weasley name.He is the only wizard in the family to not be in Gryfinndor.As you might think, he would be in Ravenclaw like his mother, Penelope.But you are wrong, he's in Hufflepuff.Tim Weasley, the son of Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnet.He is the best practical joker at Hogwarts, and best friends of Meg and Skylar Black.

Meg Atront is the only Three Musketeer that isn't in Gryfinndor.She is a Ravenclaw and a muggle born.She has auburn hair, likes jokes, pranks, and things being blown up.She's a good listener when she isn't in History of Magic.She is also the only Three Musketeer that wasn't on a Quidditch team.She couldn't play Quidditch to save her life. 

Skylar Black is a wild child.She is the daughter of Sirius Black and Joanne Kerpling.Joanne is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.Skylar is the beater on the Gryfinndor along with Tim, and Captain of the team.She is archenemy with Rachel Skeeter.

Rachel Skeeter is Rita Skeeter's daughter after an incident with a June bug.She is a year ahead of the Three Musketeers.She's tall and has large eyes like a bug.She used to have antennas, but she got them removed.She is a snob that gets into everyone's business and always judges other's peoples stuff as inferior.She is one of the worst Slytherins in Hogwarts.

Not all Slytherins are bad though, there was Erica Malfoy.She is the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang.She is a friend of the Three Musketeers.Her brother, Shenlong, is a year below her.He hated her since one Quidditch practice when Erica deliberately knocked him off his broom. Shenlong is always around his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.Their first names?You think I know?Come on!Everyone has forgotten their first names back in their 2nd year.No one has used them for a long time.

I think that covers about everyone, look, the sorting is about to begin.

Max, Morgania, Niaomi, and Alannah were standing patiently with the rest of the first years.

"Gees, this must be what it's like to be a sardine."Morgania said.

"Sardines?I think it's more like being a Everyflavor bean in a bag of 1000."Alannah said.

"Interesting metaphor."Kurt and Paul Weasley pushed their way through to them.

"Hey guys."The twins said at the same time.

"Hey."Professor Black, Skylar's mother, walked onto the stage carrying the Sorting Hat and stool.

"Andrews, Lory."Professor Black said.A black girl walked onto the stage.It sorted her into Ravenclaw.

"Doors, Alannah." Snape groaned loudly and caused the Gryfinndor table to snicker.Alannah was sorted into Gryfinndor.Morgaina Dursley was sorted into Slytherin at the shock of all her friends.It caused an out-burst at the Gryfinndor table started by Tim and Skylar.Then "Ely, Jessica" was called.She was short with her brown hair trailing past her waist.After a few seconds, she was sorted into Gryfinndor also.The names "Franklin, Ben" "Foster, Jack" and "Harold, Reid." Were sorted into Slytherin.A few students were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, then "Longbottom, Nancy" and "Potter, Max" were called. They were sorted into Gryfinndor. The rest of students were sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.That was, until the Weasley's were called.All the teachers seemed horrified that here stood 3 students with flaming red hair.One was a girl with 2 braided pigtails.The other two were twins.

"Who do you think their parents are?" McGonnagal whispered to Professor Sinitra.

"The girl is Hermione Granger's daughter, the other two I'm afraid are George Weasley's." Sinitra answered.McGonnagal groaned almost as loud as Snape did earlier.

"We're waiting!" Kurt yelled.Joanna Black called his name.He was sorted into Gryfinndor.Loud cheers were heard from that table.Then Niaomi was called.She was also sorted into Gryfinndor.

When Paul was called, he by no doubt was also sorted into Gryfinndor.The teachers glanced at what seemed to be a family reunion at the Gryfinndor table.There stood 7 red heads all chattering away.

"God help us all."McGonnagal replied just before giving her speech.

"Okay, I was counting up the money we made from the pranks."

"How much?" Tim asked, in between bites of roast beef.

"134 galleons, 15 sickles, and 27knuts. That's just enough for the Ghostbuster Ghost-getter-ridder-gun."

"Okay, so how long did the catalogue say it would take for ordering?"

"2-3 months. So if we send the owl like tomorrow or something, then in November. 

"Okay. So then, we can plan to do it as soon as we get it, before Halloween."

"We have to pay you're dad back right?"

"Yeah. When he's in the jar, we can have kids pay a galleon a peak, then we set up our prank shop again."

"Good idea. I've come up with some new pranks that we could make."

"Alright. Lets go find Meg after the feast is done. We can tell her our ideas, and then we can start our first prank."

"You mean, Operation Sugar Ant?"

"Yup."

"Excellent." Skylar stuffed another piece of roast beef in her mouth, and inhaled her drink.Soon all the students were sent to bed.All dreaming about what would be in store for them this year.

The next morning, Max, Niaomi, and Alannah were looking for Skylar and Tim.They promised the night before that they would show them how to get to their classes.But neither of them were around.

"You know, it's just like them to leave us the first day."

"Well, I guess we ought to start getting lost."Niaomi said.They left the portrait hole and tried to remember which direction they came in that evening. 

After walking around in circles, the trio found themselves in a dusty old corridor.

"What is this place?"Max asked.

"I don't know, but it smells awful." Alannah said.They whipped around when cackling echoed through the hall.

"Peeves." The three growled.They were bombarded with spitballs.

"That's it!Whooperitca!" Niaomi chanted.Then with a pop Peeves turned into a hamburger.

"Where did you learn that?"Max asked.

"Mum made me read all my spell books before school started.Who knew it would come in handy?"Niaomi explained.They ran down the rest of the hall laughing.They came out somewhere near a statue of an eagle.

"Hey guys."Skylar said.She, Tim, and Meg were standing nearby.

"Hi!"

"What were you guys doing down there?" Tim asked.

"Just turning Peeves into a hamburger."

"What?!" The three 5th years ran into the corridor to rescue Peeves from his sesame seed bun prison.

"I think we're near the hall now."Max said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because its right there."Max said as he pointed to the large doors.The three sped inside, and grabbed what ever food was left at the Gryfinndor table.A girl with long chestnut hair came up to them.

"Hey."The three replied with a muffled 'hello', spraying toast and eggs all over the table."You guys weren't around, so I grabbed your schedules for you.Here."The three grabbed it from them.

"Thanks, can you pass the orange juice?"Alannah asked.

"Um... alright."The girl gave Alannah the container, and headed out the doors.

"I hate it here."She mumbled.The girl was Jessica Ely a first year Gryfinndor."At least its not the orphanage.How come every attempt I do to make new friends backfires?'Thanks can you pass the orange juice.'Well wasn't that nice?Now I have classes, maybe Herbology won't be so bad.It sounds interesting."She was heading toward the greenhouses at that moment.

"Hello there."Lorna Doors greeted her students.She grinned as Jessica sulked over to the Greenhouse."Well, she's finally arrived."

"Alright students.Since this is your first day, I want all of you to choose a plant to take care of for part of this term.This means feed it, water it, prune it, anything that it might need.Now break up into pairs and get to work."There was an odd number as all the students paired off.Jessica stood by herself as all the students went to find a plant.She walked around the greenhouse looking for something that looked easy, as a vine grabbed ahold of her leg.

"What the..."Then another one grabbed her arm."Huh?"Soon more vines grabbed a hold of her and lifted her off the ground."Lemme go!"More vines wrapped around her.She struggled against them and they became tighter.Then Max Potter and Kurt Weasley walked by.

"Hey!Can you help me?!"Jessica yelled.The boys looked up and started laughing.

"What's wrong?Can't handle it?"Kurt asked.

"No I can't.Please help me!" 

"I think we should leave her up there.What do you think?"Max said.

"I agree totally." Kurt said.Jessica glared at them and yanked her arm out of the vines and grabbed her wand.

"Bungelous."She chanted.The boys looked at her and started laughing again.

"Nice curse.Well see you later."Kurt said.The two walked away pointing and laughing at her.

"What kind of plant is this?"She wondered out loud.The vines grabbed ahold of her arm again and made her drop her wand."Crap."She struggled against the vines, but they didn't budge."Potter!I'll kill you for this!"

"Need some help there?"A voice said.

"Yes Professor Doors.I seem to be stuck."Doors grabbed some of the vines and released Jessica from them.The sounds of pots breaking brought a smile to Jessica's face.Her curse finally started working.

"Potter!Weasley!What did you do?"Doors yelled.She ran off.

The next class the Gryfinndor first years had was Potions.More things started going wrong.Max couldn't answer questions that he knew the answers.Kurt melted his cauldron and desk.Then the big mistake happened.

"Potter, what is a fire healer made of?"

"I don't know professor."

"What does a werewolf fang do to a sleeping potion?"

"I don't know professor."

"What actually do you know?" 

"I know that you must have chewed a whole pack of bad breath gum."The whole class broke into giggles.Snape's face turned bright red and he had steam coming out of his ears.

"Detention to all Gryfinndors laughing and 50 points from Gryfinndor."Everyone instantly fell silent.

"Thanks alot Ely.Look what you did!"Max yelled at her.It was a dinner when he and Jessica got into a row.

"I'm sorry!It wasn't supposed to be that strong."Jessica said.

"Well now everyone in our class has detention!"

"Look I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!"He grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes nearby and dumped it on top of her head.Everyone in the Great hall was watching them.

"Why did you do that?!"Jessica asked as she wiped the white lumps out of her eyes.

"This is war, Ely.You better watch your back."Max glared at her and walked away.

"Hey Potter!"Max turned around.Jessica grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and pour the contents on top of his head.

"Food Fight!" Skylar, Tim, and Meg screamed, picking up their nearest bowl and throwing it at the Slytherin table.

"Can't we go one year without having a food fight?"McGonagall asked the other teachers.

"Not if Lorna is here."Snape muttered.Doors smirked. 

"Grease trap is right."Doors said.


	4. June Buggish

Max and Kurt spent the rest of the week chasing Jessica around and cursing her Susan Dibble Normal default 2 1381 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-10T05:50:00Z 2001-11-10T05:50:00Z 4 1875 10690 35328 89 21 13128 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

June Buggish

                Max and Kurt spent the rest of the week chasing Jessica around and cursing her.  She was also cursing them.  So far each of them has been in the hospital wing for unnatural growth of extra limbs.  Food fights became common at the Gryfinndor table.  It gave Skylar and Tim an excuse to hurl mashed potatoes at the Slytherins.  Jessica turned Max's glasses into twin tarantulas, when they were supposed to turn into ringworms.  Kurt was turned into a poka-dotted duck.  Max was turned into a moose for 2 hours.  Jessica was a caterpillar for three days because Max put her in a jar and hid it.  

                "Potter, come back here!"  Jessica yelled.  She was just released from the hospital wing.  Max poured his blotched potion on her during class and she sprouted horns.

                "He's down with Skylar and Tim at Quidditch try outs.  They want to teach him how to fly before our lessons tomorrow." Niaomi informed her. 

                "Oh really?  Great.  Peace and quiet."  She flopped down onto the couch beside Niaomi.

                "Do you mind?  I'm trying to do my Charms homework." Niaomi said.

                "But, wait, we don't have homework.  Professor Flitwick said we wouldn't until next week."

                "I know.  I asked him what the homework would be and I'm getting it done early."

                "Alright.  I guess I'll just go up to the dormitory and sleep."  Jessica said.  She gave Niaomi one last puzzling look and went up to the first year girls' dormitory.  "What a strange person."

                Skylar, Tim, and Meg were walking down the wall, laughing about the prank they just pulled.

                "Black!" Rachel Skeeter screamed. Skylar turned around and snorted. Rachel Skeeter's hair still showed signs of what was pulled. "You had no right to pull that on me this morning."

                "What? I thought you would look better with maple syrup gel, and when Screwball poured those red ants and feathers on you just added to the flair. A new fashion statement I presume." Skeeter grabbed the front of Skylar's robes.

                "Why did you do that?" Skylar, who was an inch off of the ground, turned her head to look at Tim and Meg. They both shrugged.

                "Don't know, cuz I felt like it. My dad told me all about you. You're the offspring of a june bug. I see you got your antennas off last summer." Skeeter dropped her, and thought of a 'good' comeback.

                "Well, you're the offspring of a exconvict." Skylar growled after Skeeter touched the soft topic.

                "That's it, I'm sick of you! I challenge you to a duel." Skylar slapped her across the face. Meg whispered in her ear. "What do you mean I have to take the glove off? Where's the fun in that?" Skeeter, still shocked over the fact that she was slapped, just stood there while the Musketeers ran off in the other direction.  She looked down and saw a piece of paper and read it aloud.

                "Empty classroom on the third floor.  Midnight.  Be there, or be scared."

                "She's such a chicken.  She's not going to show up."  Skylar said.  

                "Of course she's not.  That's why we get out dear friend Erica to help us out."  Meg said.  She opened the door to the Great Hall. 

                "And how do you plan to do that?" Tim asked.   They huddled and Meg told them her plan.

"Goody. Make fun of my father would you?" Skylar growled, and looked down at her watch. "Yo, we better go before we miss our shortcut. Tim picked up his books and walked out of the Great Hall with Meg. Skylar ran up the hall and jumped on top of one of the railings.

                "Five...four...three...two...one." The staircase started to move when Meg and Tim just got on it. Skylar slid down the railing, while Tim and Meg went down the other one. At the end, she jumped onto one below it, and slid down that one too.

"Hey Rachel!  Wait up!" Erica Malfoy called.  Rachel Skeeter whipped around.   "I got a tip on something really juicy.  Sharley Lenihan is selling copies of the 5th years OWLS tests.  She's meeting them in Greenhouse 5 tonight at Midnight."  Rachel's eyes lit up.

                "Oh really?  I must be there."  They walked into the Great Hall together.  Erica winked at Skylar and Tim as she walked past.  Tim gave her thumbs up. 

                "She'll be there." 

                "I'm so glad we found this." Meg screamed in delight. 

                "We freak out McGonagall everyday." Tim said, shooting off the end, and landing on his feet. He caught Meg, and stopped Skylar from sliding down the hall. "Sky and me, sitting there like perfect angels everyday, five minutes early."     

                "That would freak anyone out, especially Snape."

                "God, this thing is so heavy." Skylar grunted, carrying half of Tim's trunk.

                "Hey, thanks for helping me with this. McGonagall is going to search our dorm, and you have that secret hiding place behind that mirror."

                "How did you know about that?"

                "Um, lucky guess?" They reached the top of the staircase and pushed it the rest of the way to the fifth year girl's dorm. They emptied the stash of pranks behind the mirror, and shrunk the truck to fit in his pocket. 

                "Hey Tim, Skylar can you come here for a second." Jenna and Julie called after them.

                "Yes?" 

                "We were wondering if you guys had dates for the Halloween ball."

                "Sorry Julie, but I don't swing that way." Skylar held up her hands. Julie just looked at her with a confused look.

                "Well anyway. My brother, Matt, you know the 6th year, has had his eye on you this entire year."

                "It's only been a like a month."

                "Well, will you go to the dance with him?"

                "Does he know you're asking me?"

                "No, but I bet he'll go with you." 

                "Well...I..." She looked at Tim with plead in her eyes.

                "You wanted both of us right, well what am I here for?" Jenna and Julie both started to giggle.

                "Well, will you like, go to the like dance with me?" Tim looked shocked, and looked at Skylar who was just as shocked.

                "Okay, sure, why not." Now Skylar's jaw dropped to the ground. She grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him out of the room, back to the fifth year's dorm, and into the bathroom. After locking the door she turned around and started to turn red.

                "How could you say yes to Number 2!"

                "Well think about it, I've come up with this plan. We can make the preps look horrible."

                "But Number 2!"

                "Meg's going with Adam in Ravenclaw, so she won't be hanging 'round us." Something hit him then. "Did you want to go with me?"              

                "No, no...not at all. What makes you think that? I guess it's fine."

                "Okay, good."

                "This is going to be great.  They will never beat this."  She chuckled to her self.  Jessica was up in the Gryfinndor common room.  She was going to every dormitory and taking out all the vomit flavored beans from the Bertie Botts bags.   She collected them all together by using 'Accio'.  

                "Alright, and on to the next step."

"I wonder why Jessica wasn't at dinner."  Kurt said.  "We didn't get to pull our prank."

                "She probably is trying to think of something to beat us."

                "Like that could happen."  

                "Hey guys."  Jessica said.  

                "What do you want Ely?"  Max sneered.

                "I want to say I'm sorry." Jessica said.  "Here, to make a truce you guys, I'm giving you these."  She handed them the bag of vomit flavor beans.

                "Really?  Cool!"  Kurt said.  He grabbed the bag and started eating them.  Then Max ate some.  Both looked at each other and turned slightly green.  They began gagging and spiting.  Every Gryffindor's heads turned toward them.

                "Vomit flavored!"  Max gasped.  He and Kurt wrestled with each other to get to the bathroom first.  Jessica bowed as everyone started laughing.

                "That was brilliant!  Why didn't we think of that?" Skylar asked.

                "Don't know."

                Erica watched as Rachel Skeeter walked towards Greenhouse 5. Erica pulled her wand out and gave the signal to her. 

                "Shh...they are in there, walk in quietly. They don't know I'm ratting on them."

                "So who's all involved?"

                "Meg is in there, and some of the Hufflepuff fifth years." Skeeter nodded and walked into the Greenhouse.

                "Thought you could avoid me?" Skeeter screeched as lights blazed on and revealed Skylar in the middle of the greenhouse, twirling her wand. "Did you forget about our little duel?"

                "N...n...no."

                "Good, who's your second?" Rachel pointed to Erica. "Do you agree?" Erica nodded. "Okay, then mine is Meg. Ready?"

                "Ready. I'll go first."

                "Fine." 

                "Solita"

                "Polarius!  Vinita." Rachel fell to the ground after being wrapped into the vines sprouting from Skylar's wand. "Now you know never to make fun of a Black, specially one that is as clever as Hermione Weasley." Skylar pocketed her wand and walked over to Meg and Tim.

                "How did I do?"              

                "Great. Sharley was collecting admission money and bets."

                "I'll have to ask her for 10%."

                "Why only 10?"

                "You don't mess with someone of Irish blood over money, specially one with Leprechaun in them." 

                "I have to go get my bet money." Tim walked away.

                "So have you told him anything?"            

                "About what?" Skylar asked, daydreaming off in Tim's direction.

                "Duh, that you are infatuated with him?" She snapped out of the dream world.

                "What do you mean? How did you know...? Did you read my diary?"

                "No, but I can guess there is juicy stuff in there. If I weren't your best friend, I would've thought you guys were already together. But I have good news for you. He feels the same way."

                "Nuh uh. If there is ever the slightest chance of that, then why did he say yes to Jenna?"

                "Cuz he thought you going with Matt was a sure thing. And anyway, it's part of the plan."

                "I don't think I want to go with it. There is nothing good about Halloween except for pumpkin pie and that muggle makeup junk." Meg got an evil smile on her face.

                "Makeup you say." Skylar turned her head and got an identical grin. "I'll go tell Tim." Skylar went to talk to Sharley while Meg went to Tim. 

                "I wonder if he'll admit it or deny it too."

                "What's the answer to number 2?" Tim asked Meg, looking up from his Potions book.

                "Dragons blood."

                "Hey, is the coast clear?" 

                "Yeah. No Matt." Skylar crawled out from under the table. She looked around the library, and settled herself into one of the chairs. "He's been following me around. It's almost like he's stalking me. I'm on consent watch for him."

                "Why don't you tell him to stop it? Or tell a teacher?"

                "Cuz they'd think I'm just paranoid. You know since the Quidditch store thing. I'd be a Moody prodigy."

                "That would be funny."

                "Oh no Sky. Matt alert at 3."

                "See you guys later, bring my books for me Tim." Skylar dashed out of the library and right past Matt.

                "Where did Skylar just head off to?"

                "To get away from you." Tim muttered, scratching a sentence out of his essay.

                "She forgot she had detention. She has to clean out all of the bed pans."

                "Oh, I wanted to give her this. Can you give it to her?" He pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Meg.

                "Yeah sure. What is it?"

                "Don't open it. Make sure she gets it before the dance though." Meg looked at him weird.

                "Alright. Will do."

                "Alright class.  Everyone stand beside a broom."  Madame Hooch ordered.  Jessica and Max glared at each other as they stood side by side.  "Now say 'Up'"

                "Up" The class repeated.  Jessica frowned as her broom went zooming forward and at Madame Hooch's feet.  Max snickered.  

                "Shut up!"  Jessica hissed.  Max's broom shot up and hit him in the nose.

                "You little..." Max sneered.  He was rubbing his nose.

                "I ain't little."  She said.  

                Finally they were in the air.  No other distractions.  Max, just like his father and grandfather, was an excellent flyer.  Jessica on the other hand, was having alot of trouble keeping her broom under control.

                "I hate flying!"  She yelled as her broom plummeted toward the ground.  But someone grabbed a hold of her robe collar before she could hit the ground.

                "Are you alright?"  Morgania Dursley asked.  She landed her broom and let Jessica stand on her feet.

                "Physically but not mentally."  Jessica mumbled.  "I think I'll stick to the ground." 

                "If you say so."  Morgania said.  She kicked off the ground and went back to soaring through the air with the others.  Max landed beside Jessica.

                "You must be a muggle born."

                "A what?" 

                "Muggle born.  That means you have no magical parents."

                "Well duh."  She muttered.  Then she mentally told herself, 'I don't have parents you moron.'

                "I hope I never meet you in the sky, it could be fatal to my health."

                "So could death." She yelled.  Max grinned at her and went back to the air.  "I hate him sooo much!"  She muttered in annoyance.  She raked her fingers through her hair, and revealed a pointed ear.

An:// Evil aren't I?  Don't worry, from here out all the chapters were recovered.  Oh yeah, I have to give credit to the people that gave me characters to use.  

                Orpheus- Meg Atront

                Spamwarrior- Sharley, Lorna and Alannah Doors.  But Alannah belongs to Eliza Diawna Snape.

                Hawkins- The best character! (This is Hawkins haha) Skylar Black!

                Soror Caelum- Niaomi Weasley and Morgania Dursley.  

                Erica the Flying Tree- Erica Malfoy

I'm pretty sure that's it.  If you gave me a character and I didn't acknowledge you, please tell me.  I can't find that page anymore. 

Hawkins here now. The reason GVG has taken so long, and I'm uploading it is cuz our disk went haywire like a month or two ago and we lost everything. We're all caught up now, and have up to Christmas written. 5 more days til the magic begins.


	5. This isn't a mascrade ball

This isn't a mascrade ball 

                Skylar and Meg were in the 5th year Ravenclaw girls dorm. 

                "You know it was a good idea that I brought you here instead the other way around."

                "Why?" Skylar asked taking her dress robes out of her bag.

                "Now we have the whole dorm to ourselves." Skylar laughed and took Meg's book.

                "What color should I make my robes?"

                "Blue, the same color as the streaks in your hair." Skylar took out her wand and transformed her drab pastel pink robes into elegant blue ones. Meg took her bag and dumped in out on her bed. The velvet box fell out of the bag along with the great hall diagram, and the Halloween makeup.

                "Oh I forgot all about this. Matt asked me to give it to you."

                "What is it?" Skylar opened the box. Inside was a thin silver chain with a gold heart charm with a small gem in the middle.

                "Geez, we aren't even dating. I just said I'd go to the dance with him cuz..." 

                "Cuz Tim had a date already?" Meg asked, innocently.

                "No. Because Julie asked me to." Skylar started to turn a light shade of pink.

                "When have you ever done anything Number 1 asked you to?" Skylar grabbed her robes and some of the Halloween makeup and went into the bathroom. Meg got ready in the dorm room. They were both done at the same time.

                "Sky, I think the purpose of the Halloween makeup was to look bad, not prettier." Skylar put the Halloween makeup on like regular makeup, while Meg covered her face in white and added a scar along her left cheek. Skylar looked at her and started laughing.

                "You look like Frankenstein's  bride with purple robes."

                "That's what I was shooting for. You look like some half veela half pixie. What do you think Tim's gonna do?"

                "Don't know, don't care."

                "Skylar, you and Tim are acting like total jerks, and you are sticking me in the middle. Why are you guys acting like this?"

                "Thanks for your help, see you at the dance." Skylar grabbed the velvet box off Meg's bed and left the dorm, scaring some first years, and receiving whistles and cat calls, which soon followed several high pitched moans from seventh year guys.

                "Grrr... Those two are going to give me gray hair."

                Tim walked down from the Boys dorm. He looked like a clown. He quickly found Jenna.

                "Nobody told me it was a masquerade ball." She said confused.

                "It's not."

                "Then why did you paint your face like that?"

                "Cuz I wanted to."

                "Oh." She then thought for a moment. "Can you wash it off?"

                "Yeah."

                "Then go wash it off."

                "I don't want to."

                "Oh." Jenna looked around and saw Julie. "Julie! I'll see you later Tim." He looked at her in disbelief and walked away. 

                "I need some fresh air. It's too hot in here, and this paint is gonna run off my face." Tim was about to open the portrait hole, but it opened before he could touch it. Tim and Skylar both stood shocked until they both started laughing.

                "What? Do I look funny?" Tim gasped, through his hysterics. 

                "Clown...funny...we're so stupid." Skylar fell down clutching her stomach. When they finally contained themselves, Skylar apologized.

                "I've been stupid lately. I don't know why, something just like came over me."

                "Yeah. I've been stupid too. I shouldn't have accepted Number 1's invite."

                "Oh, it's okay." Matt was coming towards them. "Hey, save me a dance okay?"

                "Yeah." 

                "Skylar, I found you."

                "Not hard to miss me."

                "You don't have your necklace on."

                "Oh yeah." Skylar picked up the box and took the necklace out.

                "Here let me put it on." She handed him the necklace and let him clasp it. Skylar jerked straight up, her eyes started to become hollow.

                "Lets head down." Tim waved to Skylar, but she didn't wave back, just followed Matt.

                Meg looked on at the other couples. Her date went to get some drinks. Tim was sitting beside Number 2 looking annoyed, except for the smile painted on his face. Meg got up out of her seat and walked over to Tim.

                "Hey, Bozo, dance with me."

                "Gladly." 

                "So how's your date going?" Meg asked, fast dancing to a slow song, and receiving strange looks from everyone. Tim was doing the same thing.

                "Great if you think the time of your life is hearing makeup tips and gossip."

                "Skylar's doesn't look all that great either."

                "Why?"

                "She's just sitting there with blank eyes, not noticing anything."

                "Really? Maybe I should try and talk to her. I told her I'd save her a dance." The song ended and Tim walked over to Skylar, but there was a little voice in the back of his head.

                "You don't want to go over there. You're girlfriend wants to dance."

                "No she doesn't. I promised Sky to dance."

                "She doesn't want to dance with you. She hates you. You abandoned her."

                "We made up." He was only several steps away from Skylar now.

                "She only loves one person, and that's Matt."

                "She's only going with him for our plan." He was standing right in front of Skylar now.

                "Hey, Sky, do you want to dance?" Skylar turned her head. Her eyes were blank. No light, or laughter was there. 

                "Sky? Billy Bob?"

                "Help me." She whispered. Tim pulled her out of her seat and half dragged her to the entrance hall. Something kept pulling her back.

                "Sky, what's wrong?"

                "Help me."

                "How? What's wrong?"

                "I...don't...know." She was still whispering.

                "I can't hear you." Tim heard the doors open. He looked away from Skylar's haunting eyes and saw Matt.

                "Oh hello. I was looking for you Skylar. Come on, let's dance."

                "Something's wrong with her Matt. I was going to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

                "Oh, there's nothing wrong with her." 

                "Yes. Nothing's wrong. See you Tim." Skylar took Matt's hand and went back into the Great Hall. Tim stood there, just thinking, until something hit him.

                "Imperious." Tim raced upstairs to the owlery.

                Erica Malfoy was dancing with Greg Miller, another 5th year Slytherin. She smiled as Tim and Meg started fast dancing. Seeing the face paint reminded her of a conversation that happened earlier with them and Rachel.

*Flashback*

                "Atront, did you forget that it wasn't a masquerade party?" Skeeter asked before they were let into the Great Hall.

                "No, but by the look of your mask it looks like you did. Oh wait. You've been wearing that for five years now. Did you get in super glue and become unable to take it off?" Meg retorted, causing everyone around them in the entrance hall laugh. That was also when buckets of cold water fell on half the hall. All the teachers already knew who to blame, Snape started on Skylar first.

                "Black, what have I told you about your pranking?" But she didn't answer. She just stood looking off into space.

                "Black, you should answer when you are addressed. Why do you have Halloween paint on your face." Skylar still stood still, but this time she mouthed something, horror filling her eyes.

                "Speak up." She tried to speak again but it squeaked. Matt came up behind her.

                "I'm sorry Professor Snape. She has a sore throat and lost her voice. I know for one that she wasn't part of this."

                "Really?" Snape didn't sound convinced. "And how would you know that?"

                "Because she's been fighting with Tim Weasley and Meg, and she told me she had nothing to do with this. It was probably Peeves. I know that some Prefects made him mad last week."

                "They are letting us in!" Some girl yelled as the doors open. Lorna Doors stood silently in the corner looking at Skylar and Matt.

*End of Flashback*

                The dance ended at one a.m. Matt lead Skylar to her dorm, being glared at the entire time by Tim. Once everyone had gone to bed, Tim went over to the girl's dorm and entered the 5th year one. Skylar was laying on her bed, still in her dress robes and Halloween makeup. She was still wide-awake, her blank eyes staring off in space.

                "Sky?" Tim whispered, kneeling beside her bed. She turned her face towards him, whispering the same words over.

                "Help me. Voices. Head. Pain." She cringed and twitched.

                "Come on, I'll help you." He half picked Skylar up, and carried her to the bathroom silently. He sat her on a bench and washed the makeup off her face.

                "Can you tell me anymore?"

                "Help. Pain." He took her back to her bed and covered her up.

                "Maybe in the morning I'll get a response from Harry and your dad."

                "Pain. Help." She screamed out, causing Tim to hide under her bed, as the other girls woke up.

                "Skylar!" She kept screaming. Tara went over to her bed to see what was wrong.

                "Kate, go get McGonagall." Skylar stopped screaming.

                "I'm fine." It was in the monotone Tim was use to hearing now. "Just a bad dream."

                "I think you should see McGonagall. You haven't been looking well."

                "I'm FINE!" Skylar yelled back, but she still had a look of horror on her face.

                "Okay. Just let me help you out of your dress robes, you look like you haven't slept in a year."

                "I'm just tired let me sleep." Skylar laid back down, closing her eyes forcefully. 

                "Alright." The other girls went to sleep. Tim crawled out from under Skylar's bed.

                "Tim." He jumped. Tara was still awake. "Find out what's wrong with her."

                While all the students 5th year and up were at the Halloween dance, the others were in their common rooms keeping themselves busy.  Max and Kurt were still at war with Jessica, and vice versa.  She ran off to hide from them so she could get some peace.  It just happened to be inside the Owlery. 

                She hid under one of the perches inside the shadows.

                "Finally rest and relaxation."  She said as she sat down on the only clean piece of floor.  Then a screeching owl relieved himself just above her head.

                "Ewwwwww gross!" She screamed as she tried to wipe it off with her robe sleeve.  Then the door to the Owlery opened.

                "Weasley, shouldn't you be at the dance?"  She asked as Tim walked in.  

                "Huh?  Ely?  What are you doing in here?"  Tim asked her.  "Haha, nice hair."  The white gloop ran down from her hair to her forehead.  She wiped it off.

                "Nice face.  Anyway why aren't you with Hartman?"  Jessica asked.  

                "She went off to find Number 1, 3 and 4."  Tim said.  "Plus I had to deliver an important letter.  Do you have any parchment?"

                "Yeah, I keep it in my pocket beside Hogwarts a History." She said sarcastically.  Seeing the look on his face, she lightened up. "I'll go get you some if it's that important."

                "Thank you so much."  Tim said.  Jessica ran out of the Owlery and into the Gryfinndor common room.  Max and Kurt unleashed their trap of water balloons on her.  She stood shocked for a second or two, but remembered her reason for being in the Gryfinndor tower and ran up to the 3rd years studying.

                "I'm really sorry to disturb you, but could I please have a piece of parchment?"  Jessica asked.  

                "Oh, sure."  They said.  She took the piece a girl handed her and ran back out of the tower and up to the Owlery.

                "Why are you wet?"  Tim asked as she handed him the parchment.

                "Your cousins are still at war with me."  She said through her heavy breaths.  

                "Since you got me this, I'll help you get back at them."  Tim said.  He plucked a feather out of one of the owls and took an ink well out of his pocket.

                "What is this letter about anyway?"  Jessica asked as she petted her owl.

                "Something really bad is going on in the wizarding world, and I need my uncles' help."  Tim said.

                "Huh?  Oh you mean about the fire at Diagon Alley?"  She asked. 

                "You were there?"  Tim asked surprised.

                "I just got out of there and it burst into flames."  Jessica said sadly.

                "Man, you're lucky." Tim finished his letter and used Skylar's owl.  "Do you know if Matt Wentzel was anywhere nearby?"  

                "It was a blur.  All I could see was ash, smoke, and Skylar burning her hand."

                "You know about that?"

                "I was about to do the same thing."  There was silence as Tim released Skylar's owl.


	6. Auror Meeting

1 Auror Meeting  
  
Harry Potter rushed into the meeting room. He called an emergency meeting of the Aurors when Skylar's owl almost decapitated him. He was restless, as the other Aurors came in with worried faces. As they all sat down, Remus noticed one of them was missing.  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
"I didn't tell him to come."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it has to do with his daughter."  
  
"Skylar? What happened?"  
  
"Tim Weasley sent me this letter. I received it this morning when I was almost decapitated by it." Harry took the letter out and read.  
  
" Dear Harry,  
  
I know that Dark stuff is beginning to happen again. But I've experienced it twice now, both times Sky's been the victim. The first time was at Diagon Alley when the Quidditch store burst into flames. Not many people know this, but Skylar burnt her hand on the doorknob, that's why she wears that glove. And the second time happened today. Skylar has been acting weird. Her eyes have become blank, and she has only formed a couple of sentences. When I walked towards her, I hear this voice in the back of my head telling me to not go towards her, I think Meg heard it too when she did the same thing. She kept whispering Help me. I think she's under Imperious, but she can't fight it except saying a few words and being able to mouth and move her head. I think Matt Hartman is the person putting it on her, because she will do anything he says. I'm going to watch her and him tonight.  
  
Sincerely, Tim Weasley." Harry looked up from the letter to see the other Aurors' faces.  
  
"We thought we prevented it. And it hits the most important place in all of our lives. The place our kids are in. What are we going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we sure as hell aren't telling Sirius now. If things get out of hand, and Joanne notices, then we will show him the letter."  
  
"Do you know if anyone else knows?"  
  
"Meg might suspect something."  
  
"We should have Tim keep us updated with it."  
  
"Yes. We can also put her on the list of people to watch. Then we will be able to see all of her actions."  
  
"What if the Ministry thinks she's the one doing this. They send kids to Azkaban now you know."  
  
"We'll get her out. Ron, you register her on the list, and I'll send Tim a reply. Meeting adjourned." All of the members left. Harry went to his office. He took out a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
Tim,  
  
Did anything else happen after you sent the letter? Did you tell anyone? When she started acting weird, was anything different? Every time she acts like this, is the same person near her? We are putting her on 24/7 watch. Don't tell Sirius, Joanne, no one. Some teachers may guess what is happening and will probably confront us, before the Blacks. Keep detailed notes. We need to know everything happening at Hogwarts. I count on you, and so does the rest of the Aurors.  
  
Sincerely, Harry  
  
PS Please tell Max and the others hi.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Well, after the dance, I watch Matt take her to her dorm, and after everyone was asleep and left the common room, I went up to see her. She was lying awake. She kept whispering help me, then when I washed the makeup off her face, she said voices and pain, then she started screaming, and only stopped when Tara told Kate to get McGonagall. She said she was fine and all. Oh I know all this cuz I was under the bed. So Matt wasn't with her all the time that she was weird. Tara knows, and so does Jessica Ely. Okay, before you say anything, Jessica isn't normal. She has pointed ears! All of us are Gryffindor, even Matt. No teachers know, but Snape might suspect cuz he saw her eyes and how she was acting. Though Snape hasn't been all that with it since Alannah has started. Please find out what's wrong with Sky. I won't be able to handle it if she's like this permanently.  
  
Sincerely, Tim.  
  
  
  
"All Students report back to your common rooms! Prefects and Staff report to Great Hall!" Tim let the owl go through the window before climbing up into a secret passage he found with Skylar. It lead right to the Great Hall through the vents.  
  
"Minvera, what's so urgent that we were all called here?"  
  
"A student was found under Cruico."  
  
"Who put it on him?"  
  
"Skylar Black." Joanne Black fell off her chair in a dead faint, the rest of the teachers were shocked.  
  
"What? How and Why?" Doors asked.  
  
"Britney, please take Professor Black to the hospital wing. She and Shenlong Malfoy was found in the hallway. He was on the ground twitching and screaming, and she was standing over top of him with her wand pointed at him. But the weird thing was that her eyes had no life. When I pulled her away from him she looked at me, and whispered 'help me voices pain' She then started to scream and twitch."  
  
"I think she's under Imperious." Snape said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Before the dance, when the buckets of water drenched everyone, I saw her eyes. She couldn't speak, just mouth. But I don't know who it is because she's always with someone else."  
  
"That was 2 days ago. God, you are such a...argh..." Lorna put her hands around his neck and did a Homer Simpson style strangle.  
  
"Lorna!" The new Divination teacher pulled Lorna back. She was an 83 year old woman, but was a true seer, unlike Trelwney. "There is another presence here, and he knows more than us." Tim started backing out of the vent slowly.  
  
"Tim Weasley, come out here and grace us with your presence." Tim crawled back to the vent, opening it and jumping down.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Lorna said, eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
"What do you know about Skylar?" McGonagall asked, getting up and offering her chair to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter and the Aurors are already on it. I owled them yesterday after the dance. Here's the response back." He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Where is she?" Tim asked.  
  
"She's being contained in a dungeon. It's being guarded."  
  
"Okay." Tim's shoulders sank, and he looked at the ground.  
  
Outside, Jessica Ely was listening at the door. She needed to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about all the curses she was sending at Max and Kurt. But when the announcement came, she wanted to find out what it was about. After hearing about Skylar being guarded in the dungeon, she ran down there to see. As they always say 'Curiosity killed the cat'.  
  
"Voices, pain, voices, pain, help, help, voices, help me." Skylar kept repeating. Some hit wizards were guarding her while they waited for the Auror's and Minister to come. Skylar's death like eyes weren't focused on anything. But Jessica's blue ones were on her. The hit wizards weren't going to be easy to get past, but she had to try. She never liked it when she was punished at the shelter for something she didn't do, and she hated it when others were punished in the same manner.  
  
"Skylar." She whispered. She wasn't loud enough, but if the guards caught her, she'd probably be in the cell with Skylar. Jessica crept farther into the shadows. Her foot hit something hard. She bent down and picked it up. It was a Beater bat. Jessica ran toward the guards and knocked both of them out.  
  
"Why was that so easy?" Jessica asked herself. She tried to open the cell door, but was thrown backwards as she grabbed the handle. Skylar's empty eyes stared at her.  
  
"Skylar, are you okay?" Jessica asked painfully. She struggled to get up and walk toward the cell again.  
  
"Help, pain, voices, can't fight them." Skylar whispered. Jessica tried again to open the cell door. She didn't let go as the spell around the cell sent shock waves throughout her body. When she couldn't hold on anymore, she was thrown back again.  
  
"How do I get you out of there?" Jessica grunted as she stood up again. She glanced at the bodies of the guards and noticed something. One of the guards feet was touching the cell door but not being electrocuted. She tapped the door with her foot and it sent a shock up her leg. She grabbed the guards arm and made it open the door. She went inside and grabbed Skylar.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you." Jessica said. They exited the dungeons just as the professors were heading towards them with 5 of the top Aurors and Minister of Magic behind them.  
  
Jessica took Skylar into the Forbidden Forest. She knew no one was supposed to go inside it, so sh guessed it was a safe place to hide Skylar.  
  
"Skylar, are you okay?" Jessica asked again. The only response was her breaths. Skylar went into unconsciousness sometime since the escape. Jessica sat back and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Who ever knew the life of an orphan could get this complex?" She asked no one.  
  
"The stars and the planets knew my dear." Jessica jumped up at the sound of the voice. It came from a half horse half human thing. Jessica started backing away, but she tripped over Skylar and landed on the ground.  
  
"Ouch, what are you?" She said. She clamped her hands over her mouth for saying something so rude.  
  
"I am a centaur. My name is Dantes. The stars, and the planets foretold you having a complex life my dear. Now how is Miss Black?"  
  
"Out cold. How do you know that?"  
  
"The stars and planets foretold."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Okay. Do you know how to get her out of this curse thing?" Jessica said impatiently.  
  
"Just help me get her upon my back and I will keep her safe. You must go back to the school. The moon is shining dimly tonight."  
  
"What the heck does the moon have to do with me going back to the school?"  
  
"Shadows my dear, shadows." Jessica shook her head and helped put Skylar on top of the centaur's back. "Forever hide in the shadows." The centaur said as a parting word and he rode off into the darkness with the blue streaked girl.  
  
Jessica stayed at the edge of the forest until she reached a small hut. She was cold, and tired. It seemed that the forest went on forever, and the teachers were scaling the grounds in search of the escapee.  
  
"I think I'll just drop right here." Jessica said as she reached the trunk of a huge pine tree. She collapsed from extrusion and laid in place for about ten minutes. She didn't even tell she fell asleep. All she knew was when she woke up; she was lying against a very soft black pillow.  
  
"When did my pillow turn black?" She mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. Her pillow licked her face. She opened her eyes and saw a huge boarhound panting and trying to lick her again.  
  
"Not another creature. No, get off me. I don't like dogs." Jessica said as Fang tried to jump on her.  
  
"Fang, down." A loud voice thundered. Jessica looked up to see a huge man with a black beard with hints of gray in it.  
  
"Why am I inside? I thought I was outside under the tree." Jessica said as the man gave her a cup of tea.  
  
"You was. I brought ya in me self. Are ya the one the other teachers are out a looking fer?" The man said.  
  
"No. They are looking for Skylar Black. She sent the Crucius curse or something at a student. And she escaped. I went out to look for her since I wanted to prove myself to some other students that I wasn't some muggle born loser." She already planned out the conversation for if one of the Professors caught her.  
  
"Alright then. Drink yer tea, and I'll get yer back up to the school." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Yer must be a firs' year. Me names Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the Care of Magical Creatures Professor."  
  
"Is that why that big dog is in here?"  
  
"No, he's my dog Fang."  
  
"Oh. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Almost 7. Well, are yer done?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'd like to get back to the school and rest up. Luckily its a Saturday." She got up and followed Hagrid back to the castle.  
  
Tim was a wreck. He thought since Skylar was thought to have been under the Imperious curse, that she would be set free. But they planned to send her to Azkaban when they caught her. Meg hadn't heard the news yet, or else she would have been pacing with him and probably cursing any student that got on her nerves. Then the portrait hole opened and Jessica walked in. Tim didn't stop pacing until Jessica came up to him and tripped him.  
  
"Hey, can you give me some tips on pranking your cousins now?" She asked as he got up.  
  
"No, I can't. Not in the mood."  
  
"Please?" She pleaded. He looked at her and she winked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Somewhere secluded so no one can ruin it this time." She said as she dragged him out of the common room and up into the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Okay, what kind of prank do you want to pull on them?" Tim asked. He was looking at the ground; obviously his mind wasn't set on pranks, for once. Jessica grabbed his head and turned it to look at her.  
  
"This isn't about pranks." She said.  
  
"You're not gonna kiss me are you?" Tim asked in a half scared, half grossed out voice. Jessica started laughing and she let go of his face.  
  
"No way. I have to tell you something, and its really important. You can't tell anybody because I'll get expelled, and Skylar might be killed." She whispered. Tim's eyes became wide.  
  
"What is it? I won't tell. I don't want anything to happen to Skylar." Jessica's face became stern. "Or you of course."  
  
"I helped Skylar escape last night." She whispered.  
  
"You did, how? The best-hit wizards in the UK were guarding her last night.  
  
"Well, they didn't seem too good, especially since I knocked them all out with a swing of a Beater club." Jessica said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Those were really the best wizards in the UK. Maybe even in Europe. And you got them that easily?" Tim glanced at her ears. She was defiantly not a normal person, or witch.  
  
"Anyway, I took her to the Forbidden Forest and a centaur named Dantes took her with him. He was really weird, he kept saying the stars and planets fore told." They left the Astronomy Tower when they heard a prefect's footstep. Tim showed her a secret passage to take them back to the Gryfinndor common room.  
  
"That's what centaurs do. So you saved Skylar from getting into Azkaban?" Tim whispered as they walked into the common room.  
  
"I guess so." Tim took her into an embrace and spun her around.  
  
"Thank you. I owe you big time." He kissed her on the cheek and set her down. Everyone was staring at them strangely. Tim skipped away happily as Jessica stood shocked. She stayed there until Number 1 and Number 2 came up to her.  
  
"You stole my boyfriend!" Number 1 a.k.a. Julie screeched.  
  
"Huh?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Tim is mine and you just stole him!" Some of the other students that were 5th years and above were laughing hysterically at Number 1's stupidity.  
  
"Whatever lady. I think you should lay off the perfume. It really reeks." Jessica walked up to the first year girls dormitory and flopped onto her bed. She touched the spot where Tim kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"I guess the stars and planets foretold that too." She muttered just as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A:N// Hawkins here. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. My cat is attacking my hand so I better go. Toodles. 


	7. Oh God

1 Oh God  
  
Skylar sat in the forest, knees drawn to her chest, and rocking back and forth. The centaurs were in a circle around her, not caring that they were talking about her in front of her.  
  
"We are not to mess with humans Dantes, and you know that."  
  
"It was foretold in the stars that we have to help a heavenly being. Her name is Skylar Black. Sky, heavenly. She needs our help. Look at her." Skylar was whispering the same words over.  
  
"It does say that." Firenze said looking up at the sky. Skylar jerked and looked up at the centaurs.  
  
"I'm just fine. I'll just be going back to the castle now, and explain the whole thing."  
  
"No you don't. We know what's going on with you. Come."  
  
"I'm fine. Nothings wrong with me, it left."  
  
"No it didn't so don't lie. Dantes, Firenze, bring her." Dantes and Firenze grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground. She didn't struggle, just whispered.  
  
"Thank you. Help me. Please." She began to twitch again, and held back screams.  
  
"How do we help her?"  
  
"Find out what's wrong with her."  
  
"I know some people that might be able to help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hagrid and Harry Potter."  
  
"How will they help?"  
  
"Hagrid told me Potter is now an Auror, and this is his god sister. He'd be sure to help, and Hagrid would keep it from the teachers what is happening."  
  
"Dantes, take her to your sisters home. Firenze, you go see Hagrid."  
  
"Mercedes, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you look after this human for me?" Dantes took Skylar off of his back and showed Mercedes.  
  
"What's happened to her?"  
  
"She's been foretold to be a toy for the new dark lord. He has her under a curse."  
  
"Does she usually look and act like this?"  
  
"No. She's usually laughing and carrying on with her friends. I've seen her eyes before, they are usually bright and happy."  
  
"What will I be able to do to help?"  
  
"Just make sure that you don't let her escape. The school is after her, and the Ministry wants to put her in Azkaban."  
  
"A harmless creature like this in there? How stupid."  
  
"She's not so harmless. She's very dangerous. She keeps saying pain, help me, voices, and then at times she actually says sentences she tries to convince us that she's fine."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll take care of her." Mercedes walked over to Skylar who was again laying down and staring at the ceiling with her soulless eyes.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Help. Voices, pain. Not do something. Pain. Scream. Scared. Mom. Dad. Prison. Mungos." Listening to Skylar, Mercedes got an idea. She grabbed a piece of tree bark and a quill and wrote down everything Skylar said.  
  
Inside the castle, Max and Kurt were looking for Jessica. They finally came up with a good idea for a prank, and she was no where to be found. They walked down toward the library, when they found Alannah and Niaomi.  
  
"Did you guys hear what happened with Skylar?" Alannah asked them.  
  
"Something happened to Skylar?" Max yelled.  
  
"Well maybe if you guys would stop pulling pranks on Ely and hung out with us again, you would have known that your god aunt is a wanted criminal." Niaomi lectured.  
  
"Skylar is a wanted criminal? For what?" Max asked.  
  
"She sent Crucio at a student. She escaped somehow and they are looking for her right now." Alannah said.  
  
"What's Crucio?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's an Unforgiveable curse. Anyone that uses it on another person will be sent to Azkaban." Niaomi said.  
  
"Why would she do something like that?" Max asked.  
  
"She's under Imperious." Someone said. Jessica emerged from the library. She was carrying several books.  
  
"How do you know that Ely?" Max growled.  
  
"She has the symptoms of it." Jessica said.  
  
"And you would know the symptoms for this curse how?" Niaomi asked.  
  
"It's called a book. Maybe you should learn how to read one." Jessica said. She pushed her way past them and headed up to the Astronomy tower. Tim told her to meet him up there. He was called in for questioning. But he promised not to tell them about her helping Skylar escape.  
  
Jessica opened the door and headed out to the balcony. She set the books down and leaned over the railing.  
  
"Why can't things just be normal? I could be at my house, with my parents, and not know anything about the magical world. Not have people hating me for being different. My ears be a normal shape so people wouldn't always be looking at them. I don't even remember having a family ever. The people at the shelter just told me my parents died when I was 6 months old and I was taken to the shelter. And I know it's not normal to always talk to yourself."  
  
"Defiantly not normal." Jessica spun around. Tim was standing there grinning. "Hey there." He said as he sat down beside her. Jessica blushed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, did you get all the books from the library about the Unforgivable curses?"  
  
"Yeah, but I ran into Max and the others. He just found out about Skylar."  
  
"Are you serious? I would have thought his dad would have mentioned something." Tim said.  
  
"Is his dad here?"  
  
"Yeah, so you might want to lay off the pranks for a little bit. So lets get cracking." They read book after book looking for a counter curse of Imperious. The only thing they could find had to have the victim fighting it.  
  
"It's hopeless. Can't we just kill Matt?"  
  
"No, if you get sent to Azkaban, who is going to keep Max and Kurt in line?" Tim said jokingly. Jessica sighed and hit herself in the head with '1001 Counter Curses and Cures.'  
  
"Don't do that, it will leave an imprint on the book." Tim said. Jessica glared at him, but set the book down.  
  
"How will we be able to help her fight it?"  
  
"I don't know. Remind her of the good old days, the ones she cares about. But the part that I don't understand is, that you have to be with the person to perform Imperious, and to keep them under it."  
  
"Really? But she's been with different people all the time. How does Matt do it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"When were you guys planning on telling me my daughter was about to be sent to Azkaban? When she killed someone?" Sirius yelled at the other Aurors. He was pacing in the meeting room, where Harry and Ron told him what happened. "And now, instead of me being able to take her out of Hogwarts to see if that solved it, she's escaped from 2 hit wizards, and no where to be found."  
  
"We know where she is." Sirius looked at them with flaring eyes.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The group of centaurs in the forbidden forest is taking care of her. Firenze gave me this. Mercedes, the female centaur watching her, wrote down everything she said." Harry handed Sirius the piece of bark. After reading it, Sirius became teary eyed, the fire quickly extinguished.  
  
"Do you think we could see her?"  
  
"I'll have to ask Dantes and Firenze."  
  
"Okay. Have you questioned all of Sky's friends? And everyone that was even near her at the dance?"  
  
"Yes. Meg said that she was acting 'mean and stuff' when they were getting ready, but that was because she touched a soft subject."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sky going with Matt, and Tim going with Jenna."  
  
"Sky likes Tim? Oh god." Sirius shook his head. "Who else did you ask?"  
  
"Tim said that before the dance, she was acting fine and stuff, but then when he went over to ask her to dance, her eyes were blank, and when he walked near her, a voice was telling him to turn back. She could only whisper, as if something might hear if she talked louder. But when Matt Hartman came out to where they were, she said she was fine and walked back in with him. He's convinced that Matt is putting it on her."  
  
"Did you ask Matt?"  
  
"Yes. He said that she was acting strange at the dance and was watching Tim the entire night. He said that it was probably jealousy. We than asked him why Skylar would put cruico on Malfoy. Do you want to know what he said? He said that he probably made fun of her hair and that's why."  
  
"Who else did you ask?"  
  
"Well, we ran out of time, but tomorrow we are asking Jessica Ely, and the Gryffindors in Skylar's dorm."  
  
"Who's Jessica Ely?"  
  
"She's a first year. Tim said that he told Jessica that something was seriously going wrong at Hogwarts, and she knows about Sky's hand."  
  
"Her hand? What's that got to do with it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Tim told us about it. When Skylar ran into the Quidditch building last summer, she burnt her hand on the doorknob."  
  
"I'm going tomorrow. You guys interview the others, I have to talk to Tim."  
  
"Why? You're not going to do something to him are you?"  
  
"No. I just want to know what the hell is wrong with my angel." Sirius stopped pacing and put his head in his hands. "You know, my last words to her was 'Have a good year and don't blow yourself up with one of those WWW pranks.' Before that I yelled at her because she crashed my motorcycle. I'm always screaming and yelling at her. Oh god. I'm turning into my father."  
  
"But she loves you all the same."  
  
"Harry." Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Please find out if I can see my girl." Sirius grabbed his cloak and walked out of the room.  
  
"We have to get him to be able to see Sky. If it was Niaomi I'd be doing the same thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know Ron, I know."  
  
"I don't trust that girl." Niaomi said as Jessica walked past them at dinner.  
  
"Why? What has she ever done to you?" Tim asked sternly.  
  
"She's a muggle-born and knows more curses than the Malfoys. Don't you find that a little strange?" Niaomi said.  
  
"Maybe she's a bookworm like you." Tim said.  
  
"You believe what you want believe, and I'll believe what I want to believe. And I believe that Jessica is the one putting Imperious on Skylar." Niaomi got up from the table and went up to the common room.  
  
In the middle of History of Magic, Jessica was receiving glares from Niaomi, Max, and Kurt. She was looking through '1001 Counter Curses, and Cures' again. That was when someone knocked at the classroom door, interrupting the class.  
  
"Can I speak to Jessica Ely please?" Ron Weasley asked. Jessica looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Miss Ely, would you please go with Mr. Weasley?" Jessica grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.  
  
"What did you want me for sir?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You need to be interviewed by the Aurors about Skylar Black." Ron said.  
  
"I can't do that." Ron froze in his tracks when Jessica said that.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want Skylar or myself to come to any harm. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to class." Jessica turned around and began to walk back to class, but Ron grabbed her and turned her back around.  
  
"You know if you refuse to go into an interview with Aurors we can send you to Azkaban for being a spy." Ron said. He was of course lying, but since this was a first year muggle born, he knew that she'd believe him. Well, he thought she'd believe him.  
  
"What is this Azkaban place anyway, and why are people so afraid of it? If you have to send me there, go ahead, but I need to get back to class." She retched herself from Ron's grip and walked back to class.  
  
"Tim was right. She isn't normal." Ron said. He walked back to the classroom the Aurors were using to interview people.  
  
Jessica didn't return to class, instead she headed toward the Forbidden Forest. She stole Max's invisibility cloak and was wearing that. Lorna Doors was watching her as she went into the forest.  
  
"Now what is that girl doing?" Lorna asked herself. She exited the greenhouse and followed Jessica inside the forest.  
  
"Skylar, are you over here?" Jessica called. Dantes came out to welcome her. Jessica took off the invisibility cloak and went up to him.  
  
"How is she?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Not so good. Did you find a way to break the curse?" Dantes asked.  
  
"No, can you take me to her?" Dantes nodded and led Jessica to Mercedes and Skylar. Skylar was trying to tell the other centaurs that she was fine and that she needed to get back to the castle.  
  
"Miss Ely. What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Jessica spun around and came face to face with Lorna Doors.  
  
"Pro.. professor." Jessica stuttered.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." For once, Jessica didn't have a witty comeback or logical excuse.  
  
"Um.. aah, please don't expel me." Jessica said.  
  
"Oh don't worry my dear, you won't be expelled. You were helping me find rare fungi in the forest for extra credit remember?" It took Jessica a minute to realize Doors was covering for her.  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Jessica went over to Skylar and bent down to her level.  
  
"I don't know what curse they put on you Skylar, but it's not Imperious. The caster of the spell has to be with you at all times. And too many different people have been around you to figure out who." Skylar turned her face to Jessica.  
  
"I don't have a curse on me, I don't have anything wrong with me. Take me back to the Gryffindor common room." She sounded sincere enough, but she shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Don't." She whispered before she started to twitch and scream. "Oh god! Help me!" She screamed out.  
  
"Jessica, get out of here." Lorna pulled her away from Skylar, and pushed her away. "Go back to the castle and get one of the Aurors, either Harry or Lupin. Ask someone and tell him or her I want them. Got it? Go now." Lorna said it so urgently that Jessica sprinted back to the castle.  
  
"I need to see Harry or Lupin." Jessica said through her heavy breathing to the red head that pulled her out of class.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Professor Doors needs to see them urgently."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She didn't say. She just needs to see them." Harry and Lupin came out of the classroom that was being used for the interviews, with Tara.  
  
"Thank you. Ron, is this Jessica?"  
  
"Yeah, she says Doors needs to see you urgently."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Forbidden Forest. She sent me."  
  
"Okay. Where?"  
  
"She's with the centaurs."  
  
"Jessica, take us to them. Ron when Jessica comes back, she'll give you a message. Come on." Harry and Remus followed Jessica to the centaurs.  
  
"You know what this means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are even more clueless than before." Remus told Lorna when they watched Harry checking Skylar.  
  
"Guys, she seems to have Imperio on her, but Imperio doesn't let you speak at all." Harry said as he listened to Skylar saying that she was fine.  
  
"And the thing about Tim hearing voices is strange too." Remus said.  
  
"And not in a Joan of Ark way." Lorna stated. Jessica was standing nearby feeling useless. The adults didn't acknowledge her for quite some time. A yawn escaped her and brought the attention towards her.  
  
"I need you to go get Sirius Black and Tim Weasley." Harry said.  
  
"Alright sir. I'll be right back." Jessica said.  
  
"No you won't. I want you to got get them and go back to class." Doors said.  
  
"What? Why?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because this might get dirty if the person who put this curse on her decides to make it more interesting." Lupin said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Just go!" Skylar screamed, then she started shaking again. Jessica ran off to find Tim and Sirius.  
  
A:N// Okay. From now on, we are going to post every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until Christmas. How's that sound? Check back here those days. We better get writing more shouldn't we. We're half way through writing the first year. Now just 6 ½ more. Gah! Please review. And if you don't? Um, well.we'll think of some kind of threat. 


	8. This Tight

This Tight  
  
  
  
Tim ran across the grounds, not bothering to wait for Sirius, but he was following at a very fast pace. At the edge of the forest, Tim came to a halt, allowing Sirius to catch up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where the centaurs are." Tim was nudged from behind and saw a huge black dog behind him.  
  
"Mr. Black?" The dog nodded, and headed into the forest sniffing around.  
  
After 5 minutes, Sirius and Tim walked into Mercedes' home.  
  
"Skylar?" Tim started to rush over to her, but Remus caught him by the arm.  
  
"No, now I want to warn you, if things start to get out of control, you are getting out of here as fast as possible. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tim?" Skylar whispered.  
  
"Sky? How are you?"  
  
"Pain. Voices. Neck."  
  
"Neck?" Skylar began to scream and twitch violently.  
  
"What does she mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Force. Fight. Pain. Scream."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to watch this anymore."  
  
"Paint. Clown. Him. Sparkle. Eyes." Each time she said more, she'd twitch harder. Tim rushed over, ducking under Remus' arm.  
  
"Come on Sky. Fight it. We'll do it together."  
  
"No. Stay away."  
  
"Come on. Talk back to that voice. Only listen to your own, and mine. Come on. Fight it. Don't do what it says. Who's doing this to you?"  
  
"Him. More controlling. Can't stop it. Need to fight. Can't. Never. Can't." Skylar's arms shot up, and her hands closed around Tim's neck.  
  
"Fight it Sky." Tim tried to pry her hands off his neck, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"Need to stop. Can't stop. Too weak."  
  
"You got a pretty good grip for someone that's weak." The adults were trying to pull her off of him, but it was useless.  
  
"Skylar, let go of him!" Doors yelled. Skylar eased her grip, but not by much.  
  
"Sky, please, you're hurting me."  
  
"You deserve to die." Skylar said in the normal monotone, but now it had a dark hint in it.  
  
Jessica was watching all of this about them. Yeah, like she was going to listen to the great Harry Potter. She stole a broom from the broom shed and flew into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What curse is this?" She wondered. As the adults were trying to contain Skylar, she swooped down and grabbed Tim. She landed into a tree away from the others. Inside it was like a carved out tree house. She gaped at it for a while, but remembered that the others were in danger and set Tim inside.  
  
"I really don't like flying." She kept repeating. The broom kept swerving off course and trying to throw her off. After she crashed into a tree, she decided walking was safer. She found her way to the centaurs from all the screams, cries, and flashes from wands. A twig snapped under her feet, she jumped at the sound. Harry was now being strangled but Skylar. Their wands were left discarded a few yards away.  
  
"Ely, I thought I told you to go back to class!" Harry croaked out. Finally he jumped into the pool of unconsciousness.  
  
"I couldn't leave you guys here." Jessica said.  
  
"Jessica get back to the castle before I expel you." Doors said sternly. Jessica started to run back, but someone stepped on the hem of her robes and caused her to trip. Skylar found her next victim.  
  
"Ely, you shouldn't mess with things you have no business with." Skylar said. She picked Jessica up and threw her against a tree.  
  
"Well it's my business now!" Jessica yelled after she got her breath back. Skylar found her wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"It won't for long. Cruico!" Jessica got out of the way before Skylar could hit her with the curse. Skylar kept sending curses at Jessica, but kept missing. Then Jessica fell again. Skylar placed a foot onto Jessica's neck to keep her still.  
  
"Avada Kerdreva." But Skylar's curse hit a tree above Jessica. Skylar started twitching again. Jessica pushed Skylar's foot off of her neck and ran back toward the adults.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Jessica panted. Finally the adults noticed that Tim wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Where's Tim?" Doors panicked.  
  
"I took him to this tree house thing." Jessica said. A silver glint caught Jessica's eye. "Her necklace!" Jessica yelled. She ran toward Skylar, and out of the adults reach.  
  
"Ely get back here!" Remus yelled. Skylar grabbed Jessica's neck and began to strangle her like Tim and Harry. Jessica's arms were too short she couldn't grab Skylar's necklace. She remembered Matt giving Meg the necklace to give to Skylar. That must be what was controlling her.  
  
"Grab her necklace! It's controlling her!" Jessica screamed. Skylar's grip on her neck tightened. Sirius and Remus both tried to get Skylar's hands off of Jessica, and to keep them from getting Lorna as she ripped the necklace off of Skylar.  
  
"Thank you." Skylar whispered just before she collapsed.  
  
"Where did that necklace come from?" Sirius asked holding it in his hands.  
  
"Matt gave it to her before the dance."  
  
"He couldn't have enchanted it. He's just a 6th year."  
  
"He's probably working for the new Dark Force."  
  
"I'll go get Tim, and I'll take him and these two to the Hospital wing." Lorna said levitating Harry and Skylar. "And you." She turned to Jessica. Jessica backed away slightly. "Thank you. I'll be telling McGonagall about your heroics. She'll probably give you an award or something." Lorna turned and walked out of forest.  
  
"Could you please take us to Matt?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah. He should have Potions now."  
  
"Now after 15 minutes of your potions boiling..." Snape was cut off at the door opening.  
  
"Miss Ely, what is this interruption about?"  
  
"We would like to see Matt Hartman please." Sirius stepped into the classroom.  
  
"How's the case going?"  
  
"We have found more evidence on Skylar's behavior."  
  
"Hartman, go with them."  
  
Sirius shoved Matt into the lone chair in the classroom that was being used for the questioning.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I've already been questioned. What is this all about now?" Sirius growled and took the necklace out of his pocket.  
  
"Where did Skylar get this necklace?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Yes you do. We have a witness that say you gave it to her."  
  
"Let me see it closer. Yes that's the necklace I gave her. What about it?"  
  
"We found it on her, and it's evidence on her behavior."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, when we took it off of her, she stopped and collapsed."  
  
"Really? Are you sure that's what caused it?"  
  
"Yes. You are under arrest for using dark magic."  
  
"I didn't use it!"  
  
"What about the necklace?"  
  
"He enchanted it, he made me give it to her, he's been doing all this stuff to her." Matt said in a panic.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"The Dark Lord."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"That's what we call him. The Dark Lord. No one knows his name."  
  
"The Ministry is going to want you now, and I want you out of my sight. Remus, take him away."  
  
"Very cop show-ish." Remus said before he grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Skylar?" Tim whispered in the hospital wing. He pushed the curtains aside from around his bed. In the bed next to him, someone stirred and pushed their curtains aside too.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible. I can't believe I did that to you and Harry, and then Jessica. I did Avada Kedrava and Cruico. I'm going to go to St. Mungos or Azkaban." Skylar started to cry. "I'm not going to graduate from Hogwarts. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison."  
  
"Skylar, no you are not. The Aurors will explain that someone else had control over you. You couldn't fight it. It's not your fault."  
  
"I felt like a puppet, or someone just watching the whole thing. I could move my head that was it. And when I started getting use to it, I could speak a few words at a time. You don't know how weird it was when he would talk for me, if I could've moved my arms on my own I would've either covered my mouth or pulled out my tongue. I wanted to strangle myself. I was fighting my hardest when I was with the centaurs. I was so weak. I strangled you, I was pulling at myself to stop, but he was strong and I was weak. You hate me don't you?"  
  
"No. We're as tight as the grip you had on my neck. I know that it wasn't you."  
  
"They are going to take me away as soon as I'm well. Kill me please."  
  
"I can't do that! Who'd kill me then?" Tim joked.  
  
"It's not the time for jokes Tim. I don't want to go to Azkaban or St. Mungos."  
  
"But St. Mungos can't be that bad. Think about it, you get to bounce around in a rubber room."  
  
"Tim, I told you, it's not the time for jokes."  
  
"Hey, you're being too depressing, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Jessica then walked into the hospital wing quietly.  
  
"Hey there." She said. "I snuck some candy in here for you."  
  
"I don't think I want to take candy from you." Skylar said suspiciously.  
  
"Why not?" Jessica said defensively.  
  
"Weren't you the one that feed Max and Kurt vomit flavored beans?" Skylar said.  
  
"And the fake chocolate frog." Tim said.  
  
"It's 100% real and not vomit flavored." Jessica said as she handed them each a pound of chocolate.  
  
"Whoa, how did you get this much chocolate?"  
  
"I asked someone to get it for me at Hogsmeade yesterday."  
  
"We missed Hogsmeade!"  
  
"What are you doing in here? Why are you kids talking?" Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "You leave, you kids pull your curtains back around. Especially you Black, you're in no state to use up precious energy."  
  
"Do you know what they are going to do with me?"  
  
"Not yet dear." Pomfrey pulled the curtain back in its place and left the two kids alone.  
  
"You know, it is really good that you're now all better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz now we can play the Quidditch match. It's in two weeks, and we haven't had one single practice yet." Tim waited for a response, but there was none.  
  
"Skylar? You sleeping?"  
  
"Hmm, no. Just thinking. Why would they want me? I didn't do anything. My father is just an Auror and mom is just a teacher, well it's Defense but so? I'm not a descendant of Gryffindor or anything. My parents never betrayed anyone."  
  
"Don't know. Hey, we should get to sleep."  
  
"Tim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I love about you?"  
  
"What?" Tim pulled the curtain back, to try and see Skylar, but her curtains were still pulled around her bed.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"You love everything about yourself?"  
  
"No, I love everything about you."  
  
"Except for that I tried and kill you?"  
  
"Umm, well you have a nice grip." Sky laughed quietly.  
  
"Thanks." They were silent for a bit, just thinking about the things that happened  
  
"Hey Sky?" There was no answer, except for a small snore coming from the bed next to him.  
  
"Good night." Tim pulled the curtains back around and fell asleep.  
  
Alannah Doors was in the greenhouse with her mother. Skylar and Tim were still in the Hospital Wing, but Harry had already left, since Madame Pomfrey didn't have control over him anymore.  
  
"Is Madame Pomfrey letting people visit them?"  
  
"No, but several kids have snuck in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Meg, Erica Malfoy, Jessica, Brittany Weasley, and Niaomi. Sharley was allowed in to give them their homework, but I think she really wanted to buy more pranks."  
  
"You know Mom, I really thought Jessica was the one who put the curse on Skylar."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. She just seemed the type."  
  
"Honey, Ely is as capable of Dark Magic as Tim has the chance of being Head Boy." Alannah laughed.  
  
Somewhere in a deserted mansion, the Dark Lord was watching over Hogwarts in a crystal ball.  
  
"Don't be so sure Lorna Doors. She is more capable than you think." The voice said. 


	9. Uncle Weatherby

Uncle Weatherby  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Tim?" Skylar asked, pulling the curtains back around her bed and looking at the red head next to her.  
  
"Great, except I still have fingernail indents on my neck." Skylar flopped against her pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Hey, I'm just kidding."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. It's alright." Skylar started to get teary eyed, and Tim reached across and took her hand.  
  
"How are you two feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she came in.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"It's about your trial, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Did they say when it would be?"  
  
"As soon as you're let out of here."  
  
"Can I take up permnate residence in here? Only leave for Quidditch games?"  
  
"You can't do that, dear."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the Minister has informed me that if you aren't released on Friday that you will get automatic Azkaban without a trial."  
  
"Argh that little..." Skylar grabbed her pillow to muffle her obscenities.  
  
"Doesn't he like you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Maybe it was because of my Uncle Weatherby comment."  
  
"Or how about the time you covered his bed with worms."  
  
"Or when I transfigured his son into a toad."  
  
"Or when you..." Madame Pomfrey shook her head and left the two with their list.  
  
"Is she released yet?" Percy said. It sounded like he was whining to the Aurors.  
  
"No she's not. Believe me, you'll be the first to know when she is. I found out that you tapped into highly confidential servalence, and that you're assistant has gone to Hogwarts everyday since Sky was admitted to see if she's released. We will inform you when she's out minister." Percy turned red and stomped away from Sirius.  
  
"Uh, you know you could get fired for your...interesting...comments." Remus said, putting his newspaper down.  
  
"I don't care. He's just a Fudge prodigy."  
  
"What if he gives Skylar more time for it?"  
  
"He said the most she'll get would be two days."  
  
"At least it's not 12 years."  
  
"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Skylar screamed, holding on with all her might to the frame of the door. Remus and Harry were both pulling at her legs to get her out of the infirmary.  
  
"If you don't let go, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"I'll hit my head on the corner of the door. Maybe I'll get a concussion, or knock myself out. But I'm not going!"  
  
"Need some help?" Jessica smiled, coming up behind the two Aurors.  
  
"Yes, tickle her so she'll let go."  
  
"Don't do that! I'll let go and smash my face on the ground. Wait, that sounds like a good idea. A broken nose should keep me in the hospital wing." Harry took both of her legs as Remus took her waist. They didn't notice Jessica slipping something in Skylar's pocket.  
  
"Where is she ticklish most?"  
  
"The armpits." Jessica stood in front of Skylar and grinned.  
  
"Don't do it Ely! If you do if I swear I'll get back at you."  
  
"I think two Aurors can do worst to me, than you could." Jessica began tickling her.  
  
"Hahaha, hehee please stop, haheheha." Skylar had let go of the frame and fell into Remus' arms. "Ely! This is all your fault!" She screamed as they promptly carried her downstairs and through the front doors. She kicked and screamed and had a holy fit.  
  
"No! I don't want to go! Let me go! You can't make me! Lemme go!" She said as they dragged her to the Ministry car waiting outside.  
  
"Skylar! Calm down. They aren't going to send you to Azkabam. You were under imperio." Harry comforted her.  
  
"We will put a full body bind on you if you don't stop right now." Remus threatened as he tried to push her into the car.  
  
"If any of those dementors get near me I'm putting Patronus on all of them."  
  
"Your wand will be taken away as soon as we enter the Ministry building."  
  
"I'm not going!" Skylar screamed one final time before Remus performed a full body bind.  
  
"Timothy Weasley approach the bench." Percy Weasley ordered. The trial was beginning. Skylar searched the crowd for familiar faces. She knew Tim and Meg were her. Tim was about to be questioned. He glared at Matt as he walked up to the bench.  
  
"Where are my mom and dad?" Skylar asked Harry.  
  
"They are in the way back. Your mom wanted to be close to the door if she started crying."  
  
"Is Ely here?"  
  
"She refused. She told us she would lie if she was questioned."  
  
"But you could always use a truth potion."  
  
"There are ways to fool a truth potion." Skylar looked back up to where Tim was being questioned. He left out any mention of Ely.  
  
"Matt Wentzel." Percy ordered now. Everyone glared as the boy who was just called when up to the bench.  
  
"Are you the one that gave this necklace to Ms. Skylar Black?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Were you aware of what this necklace does?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Where did you get this necklace?"  
  
"From a man in a black cloak in Three Broomsticks."  
  
"You will serve a month in Azkaban."  
  
"No! The dark lord made me! No please! Don't make me go!" Matt pleaded as he was dragged off by two Dementors.  
  
"Skylar Black!" Skylar walked up to the bench.  
  
"You performed unforgivable Curses, did you not?"  
  
"I was under control by the necklace."  
  
"Answer the question. Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"One week in Azkaban."  
  
"But I was under control! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't control myself!"  
  
"We were told you were fighting it."  
  
"Only when I was getting use to it, and I could only speak, not control any of my limbs."  
  
"That does not matter. One week in Azkaban. Get her out of here."  
  
"Harry! Remus! Tell them! Daddy!"  
  
"Percy, she was under some sort of imperio. You cannot send her to Azkaban, especially not that long."  
  
"I have learned from previous trials that people plead that they were under imperio and they were no actually being controlled. I have made my decision." Skylar was running away from the dementors, making the audience scream and exit the room. Sirius was forcing his way to the front.  
  
"You said she would get the most two days." Sirius shouted, grabbing the front of Percy's robes.  
  
"That was when she was only in the hospital wing a couple of days." Sirius hauled off and punched Percy straight in the jaw, causing more commotion than the dementors chasing after Sky. As she jumped over the one table, the dementors grabbed her and dragged her out of the court.  
  
"Skylar!" Tim and Meg shouted after her.  
  
"Tim!" Max yelled as Tim and Meg entered the Gryfinndor Common room. "How did the trial go?"  
  
"Skylar has to stay in Azkaban for a week. They wouldn't even listen to her." Meg said as she cried. Jessica, who was sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace dropped her quill when Meg spoke. After Tim comforted Meg to stop crying, she returned to the Ravenclaw common room through a secret passage near the portrait hole. Jessica got up and went over to Max.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jessica said.  
  
"If you're apologizing for all the bloody pranks you've pulled on me I'm not forgiving you!" Max yelled. Jessica glared at him.  
  
"I'm saying sorry about your blasted cousin! I would never apologize for the pranks I've pulled because you're the one that started all this in the first place!" Niaomi marched up to her cousin's side and slapped Jessica across the face. Jessica faulted at the unexpected assault..  
  
"Leave him alone Ely. It's bad enough Skylar, his relative, is in Azkaban! It's not like you would know how it feels since you have no proper family." Jessica took a step back from the firey red-head.  
  
"That was low Weasley." Jessica sneered. She then ran out of the Gryfinndor Common room to not return the rest of that week.  
  
"2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall." Skylar sang, eating a bit of the chocolate bar she smuggled in. People were yelling at her, and screaming profanities at her, and being more insane than normal.  
  
"Shut the Hell up!" One yelled across from her cell.  
  
"Fine, I'll sing something else." She cleared her throat loudly and started singing again. "I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves." Just keep repeating it over and over and you get the point. The Dementors came down the hall and positioned themselves in front of her cell. Skylar crawled to the back and hugged her knees to her chest. After all of her energy was drained, they left and she pulled the remaining candy bar out. She looked around the cell and noticed the tallies again.  
  
"I wonder how long he was in here." She stood up and started counting. "Five, ten, fifteen, twenty..." It went on like this for several hours until she counted the last several sets. "Four-thousand-two-hundred- seventy, Four-thousand-two-hundred-eighty, Four-thousand-two-hundred- ninety. He was in here for Four-thousand-two-hundred and ninety days. Whoa, and I'm only here for 2. That's like 12 years."  
  
"Eleven and eight months to be exact." Skylar whipped around and saw Remus standing in front of her cell. "You're two days are up. Are you still sane?"  
  
"A little less then I was when I got here." She smiled, walking to the door.  
  
"So you're in the negatives now?" Skylar reached through the bars to smack him, but he was out of arms reach. "Do you want out of there, and go see you're dad?"  
  
"Yes please." Remus unlocked it, and led Skylar out of the prison.  
  
"Here's your wand, do you want any chocolate?"  
  
"Yes, I need to get on a sugar high." Remus laughed and gave her a chocolate frog. She looked down at the card inside. "Harry again, I have like fifty of these."  
  
"Your dad is in the boat. McGonagall told him that you can stay home for a week, and I'll be teaching for your mother."  
  
"Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"No, she just wants to, and I quote 'Comfort my little baby.' I think she just wants to make sure you are still sane."  
  
"Fat chance of that." Skylar stopped the boat and started to run towards it. She starting crying and threw herself into her fathers arms.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"4290."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were in there for 4290 days, and I was in there for two."  
  
"It's alright now dear, you will never go back to that place, and you don't have to work about something taht happened more than 30 years ago."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Lets go home, I think I have to talk to you about it."  
  
"So I escaped, turning into Padfoot, and went to Hogwarts to find Pettigrew."  
  
"And you didn't go insane?"  
  
"Not in the least, I was innocent, and taht kept me sane."  
  
"I felt like I was going to go insane, but I had chocolate. So what did you do after you went to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Everyone thought I wanted to kill Harry, but I just wanted to kill a little rat. After Remus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found me out, and thought I was innocent, I was captured by Snape. They helped me escape with Buckbeak, and I hid out in various places. I went to the Bahamas at one point, and first saw your mother. Then in Harry's 5th year she was teaching Defense. I went to see Harry and Dumbledore, and she saw me, scared to death and fainted."  
  
"Not a very good first impression."  
  
"No it wasn't. It took Dumbledore five hours to calm her down, and for her to stop hyperventilating."  
  
"So how did you guys get together then?"  
  
"I was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher when Hagrid was away. So we got to know each other better, but it didn't help much that Snape kept telling her stupid stories about me when I was a kid."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think. In my fifth year, James made a bet with me that I couldn't kiss every girl in school in a week. He won."  
  
"How many did you kiss?"  
  
"99, my sister hid that entire week."  
  
"What did you have to do since you lost?"  
  
"I had to dress like St. Nicholas everyday in December."  
  
"Where did Mom go to school?"  
  
"She went to Salem."  
  
"She's American?"  
  
"Yup, her accent has come along."  
  
"So I'm American too?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Cool, can we go there next summer?"  
  
"How about for a graduation gift?"  
  
"I'm alright with that."  
  
"Now I have a question for you. What's this about Tim dying your hair?" Skylar's eyes widened, and she faked a yawn.  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Night Dad." Skylar ran up the stairs and to her bedroom.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"When is she suppose to arrive?"  
  
"How is she arriving?" Most of Hogwarts were standing on the grounds, waiting for Skylar's arrival.  
  
"Is she here yet?" Tim asked Max.  
  
"Nope." Tim turned away and walked back to Meg, who was pacing the hall. She looked up and he shook his head.  
  
"What is taking her so long?"  
  
"You don't think they kept her in there are the whole week do you?"  
  
"No, Max's dad said that McGonagall said she could stay home for the week. That's why Lupin was teaching for Black."  
  
"She should be here by now."  
  
"I'm right here." Tim jumped, and Meg screamed.  
  
"How did you sneak in here?"  
  
"With help from the Marauders."  
  
"Oh, does anybody know you're back?"  
  
"Just us three."  
  
"You know everyone is going to be asking you how Azkaban was."  
  
"That's why I'm going to tell everyone to shove it." Meg and Tim were quiet. "So...do you guys want me to tell you about it?" They smiled as Skylar put her arms around their shoulders.  
  
"There was this creepy old guy in the next cell over. It reminded me so much of this muggle book. I think it was called The Count of Monte Carlo, or maybe it was Crisco, oh well. Guess who's cell I was in...My DAD'S!" Skylar continued babbling down the hall.  
  
"Shove it!" Skylar screamed at a third year. Tim stood smirking behind her.  
  
"You know that's your 53rd time you said that today?"  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"Fifty-fourth."  
  
"Shove it before I shove my Transfiguration up your..."  
  
"Fifty-fifth." Skylar screamed in frustration, slammed her books down on the ground and chased Tim down the hall. Weaving in and out of students, Tim knocked several books out of peoples hands, several people over, and Professor Snape into Lorna who was carrying an open bag of fertilizer.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, wiping the stuff off his face.  
  
"Seventy points to Gryffindor!" Lorna shouted as Skylar sped past her, knocking the bag out of her hands and onto Snape's feet.  
  
"Tim you little git, get back here!" Skylar came to a intersection and stopped. Something grabbed her sides and made her scream. She whipped around and saw Tim grinning.  
  
"You little..." She swung at him, and caused him to start running again.  
  
  
  
A:N// Sorry we didn't get this out sooner. Hawkins got a head injury(running into a door long story that you'll have to email her if you want to know.) and only found out that we didn't have this chapter. It was on one of the contaminated disks. So we had to rewrite it today in school. Well okay that's it I guess. Toodles. 


	10. Pulling a Skylar

Chapter 10 

                "Why was Niaomi so psycho a second ago?  I was just telling Max how sorry I was about Skylar.  That was way too low of her.  How did she figure out I was an orphan?"  Jessica was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  "Maybe I'll go visit the centaurs, I need something to get this off my mind even if its their mindless dribble."  She started to follow the familiar path to the home of Mercedes and Dantes.  The full moon she was previously using for a source of light disappeared behind a cloud, making it pitch dark.  

                "What the heEEYYYYYYYY!"  She yelled as she tripped over a broken branch along the path.  She stood up to brush herself off when she heard a crack of a twig behind her.  She whipped around to see what caused the noise.

                "Is someone here?"  She stepped toward the place she heard the crack.  She whipped around again when she heard the crackling of leaves behind her.  As the moon reappeered from behind the clouds all she saw was a cloaked figure and red glowing spots as she was knocked unconscious by a stunning spell from behind.

                "Argh, where am I?" Jessica asked as she woke up in a dungeon that smelled suspiciously like cat pee.  She pulled herself up from her spot on the ground and walked over to the small window in the corner of the cell.  She tried to climb out of it, but she noticed the 50-foot plummet she would endure if she did climb out.

                "Holy mother of Bob."  She swore as she saw the ferocious dragon that was sitting on the ground below her.  She imagined herself both falling and being eaten by the dragon.

                "So you're finally awake.  I would have thought the person who knocked out two of the best hit wizards in all of Europe could endure a simple Stunning Spell."  A wicked voice said from behind her.

                "How do you know about that?"  Jessica asked as she turned around.  "You're the guy that leaped at me in the forest."  
                "The one and only.  Now be a good girl and help me get the people I want."  
                "Never. I don't care if it's Shenlong Malfoy or Snape that you want.  You trapped me in here with the only possible way out is through the digestion tract of the dragon down there.  And where in Hades is my wand?!"

                "You'll get it back as soon as I seem fit."

                After a week of being punished, tortured, and threatened, Jessica was too weak to fight against the man who captured her.  She was force fed a potion that glowed through her skin as it traveled down to her stomach.  

"My dear servant.  Are you ready to do my bidding today?"  The man in the black cloak said.

                "Yes master."  Jessica Ely said in a cold manner.  She knelt down and kissed the man's hand. 

                "Perfect.  You will teach those who mocked you and said you were incapable of Dark Magic."  
                "Yes master."  Jessica said.  Her eyes glowed a sickenly red color.

                "You will return to Hogwarts, then come back here with Lorna Doors."  

                "Yes master."  

                "Crabbe, Goyle, take her with you and make sure no one suspects her."  Two bruly old men came and took Jessica out of the room.

                "Dear dear Lorna, you might have gotten rid of my father, but you don't know how powerful I am."  The cloaked man laughed manically.

                "Are you sure you saw Jessica in the flames?"  Skylar asked.

                "Positive.  Who else has pointed ears and that hair?" Meg asked.

                "Doors.  What color was the hair?"

                "It was fire.  You can't see colors that aren't the colors of fire Skylar.  I know what I saw.  Now we have to find Ely."  The Three Musketeers just came out of their Divination class.  They were doing fire divination.  Meg, who was good at all kinds of magic, saw a figure being beaten and whipped inside a cell.  She automatically knew it had to be Jessica.  The figure had pointed ears and had her hair braided into two pigtails down her back.  As they ran down the hall they spotted Niaomi and Max.  Skylar grabbed a hold of Max and Niaomi's arms.

                "Hey buddies.  Where's Ely?"  Skylar asked.

                "She's been missing for a week."  Niaomi said.  "I think she ran into the Forbidden Forest after I slapped her."

                "You slapped her?  Why did you do that?"  Tim asked.  

                "I don't remember."  Niaomi said.

                "Liar, you were always a terrible one.  Now what did she do to make you hit her?!" 

                "She was apologizing about Skylar, and then Max thought she was apologizing for the pranks, and then she insulted him, and was yelling at him, and then I slapped her."

                "Niaomi, you really need to work on your temper.  You get it from your dad.  Guys, lets go see if Jessica is in the Forbidden Forest."  Tim said.  He turned around and the two girls followed him.

                "Jessica!"

                "Jess!"

                "Ely!"  The three continued to call.  They walked around the whole Forbidden Forest, and couldn't find her.

                "Think we should tell McGonagall?"  Meg asked.

                "No, that would mean that we would have to tell her we went into the Forbidden Forest."  Skylar said.

                "Yeah, too bad that Dumbledore guy isn't around anymore.  My dad told me how he let him and my uncle off of a lot of punishment.  He seemed to be able to see everything, and know everything that goes around Hogwarts."  Tim said.  

                "Wait, maybe Hagrid would have seen her and taken her back to his hut!" Meg said.  The others nodded and ran into the direction of his hut.

                "Hagrid!  Hagrid!"  The three said as they banged their fists on the door.  It swung open and the half giant stuck his head out to see what was going on.

                "Hey 'ere Skylar Tim and Meg?"  Hagrid asked.

                "Have you seen Jessica Ely?   She has really long brown hair, and pointed ears."  Tim asked.

                "Yup, she's a sleeping in here.  Come on in."  The three walked inside a saw Jessica laying on a rug by the fireplace with Fang beside her.

                "Is she alright?"  Tim asked.  

                "She was in worse shape, but she seems to be alright now."  Meg bent down and pushed the sleeves of her robes up to show the others welt marks.

                "We were too late."  Meg whispered.  

                "Can you come up to the castle when she's awake and tell us?"  Tim asked.

                "Sure."  The three left the hut and made their way back to the castle.

                "I can't believe we were to late.  She must have just come back.  I wonder how she got here."  Skylar said.

                "I don't know, but I'm going to yell at Niaomi for a long time."  Tim said.  He kicked a stone that was at his feet.

                "Why?" The two girls asked.

                "It's her fault she ran away and got caught by dark wizards."  Tim said angrily.

                "No it isn't."  Skylar said.  "And she's your cousin.  What is Jessica to you?"

                "She's the person that saved my best friend."  Tim said.

                "Hey!  What about me?!"  Meg said.

                "She could have saved you from the horrors called Skylar."  Tim said.  Skylar punched him in the arm and started chasing him across the grounds.

                "Those two are insane."  Meg muttered as she walked up the castle.

                Jessica rubbed her eyes as she awoke in Hagrid's hut.

                "Where am I?"  She wondered as she looked at the huge boarhound snoring beside her.

                "Well yer up."  Hagrid said.  She jumped at the sound of his voice.  

                "Oh, hello there Hagrid.  Can you do me a favor?"  Jessica asked sweetly.

                "What's that?" 

                "Tie me up and don't let me go anywhere, or do anything!"  She yelled.

                "Why's that?"  Hagrid asked as the ringing stopped in his ears.

                "I can't tell you.  Just do it!"  She ordered.  

                "I think I better get McGonagall."  Hagrid left the house and left Jessica alone.

                "I can't hurt Doors, I can't."  She repeated to herself.  Fang came up to her and sat on top of her.

                "Thank you doggy."  She said as she whispered.  The weight began getting to her.

                "Ow, gerroff!"  She cried out.  Fang yelped and bound of the room.  She stood up and left the hut, and walked toward the greenhouses.

                "Where is she?" Professor McGonagall asked when she, Hagrid, and Joanne Black came back to the hut.  Jessica disappeared.

                "She probably went back to the castle Professor.  It was the strangest thing.  She kept asking me to tie her up."

                "That is strange.  I just hope it's not like what happened to Skylar."  Joanne said.  They left the hut and went back to the castle.

                "Professor Doors?"  Jessica called as she walked into greenhouse three.

                "Over here, Ely."  Lorna called from one of the tables.  Jessica came up to her.

                "Do you have any spare Devil's snare?  Because it will be useful at this moment."  Jessica called from the door.

                "No, but I think I can keep you from taking me to the new dark lord."  Doors said,

                "How do you know that?"

                "You are one of us my dear, you can control the balances between good and evil.  You are an elf.  Well actually a half elf." She sat down at the table that Doors was sitting at.

"What's an elf?  You mean those things Americans have helping Santa Claus?" 

"They are truly remarkable creatures that can turn evil if they want, are very powerful, and have pointed ears."  Doors said.  Jessica could feel all the pain given to her lift as Doors spoke.  

                "So I'm a half elf??  Were my parents?" 

                "Your parents?  No, they weren't.  Your father was a wizard, but I don't know who he was.  Your mother was an elf that I encountered in Scotland.  But enough about them, what I want to know is how you got those gruesome welts on her skin."

                "After me and Niaomi got into a row, I went into the Forbidden Forest.  Then some guy came and took me with him.  I woke up in this cell with the guy in a black cloak watching me.  He started telling me to join the Dark Side.  That it was my destiny.  They forced me to drink this potion.  I don't know what it was.  It tasted really sweet though."

"Did it glow orange?"  Lorna asked. 

"Yeah it did."

"That was Maligo Diabolus.  Meaning 'The Evil Devil.'  It causes a being that

could be pure good, to pure evil. You're now evil, unless you can fight with yourself to be good."  Doors said.  "There is a spell I can perform on you, to help you fight the evil inside of yourself, but it is rather complicated."

                "I really don't want to do anything bad to you, or give you to that psycho guy."

                "If you're sure, then come back here tonight."

                "But, what do I do until then?  I don't want to pull a Lizzy Borden and kill people."  Jessica said.

                "I recommend you go to the Gryfinndor Common room and tell Tim and Skylar that you're okay, then go hide in some closet and lock the door behind you."

                "Thank you Professor."

                "You're pulling a Skylar now?"

                "Kinda. But now I'm evil, but I can fight it better."

                "Okay. Are the ropes too tight? They aren't gonna cause Pomfrey to amputate?"

                "No. They are fine." Tim finished tying the ropes. Skylar looked out onto the grounds. Tim, her, and Jessica were in the Shrieking Shack.

                "Ah crap. My dad is walking up to the castle."

                "Why?"

                "Don't know. He's an Auror, they have spies, and probably found out about you. Or, he has come to hurt you for dying my hair."

                "How about I stay here with Ely?" Tim said.

                "You're afraid of my dad?" Skylar teased, but then something hit her. "Uh, maybe I'll stay too."

                "Why?"

                "He probably found the stuff I hid in the forest behind our house."

                "What did you hide?" Jessica asked, which caused Skylar to put one of Tim's socks in her mouth.

                "Nothing." Tim took the sock out.

                "Come on. Tell us. We're all friends here."

                "Fine. He probably found his motorcycle in 5 pieces."

                "What hell did you do?"

                "That's a story for a whole other day." Skylar picked up several torn blankets and transfigured them into sleeping bags. "Doors will know where we are."

                "As long as she doesn't tell you're dad that you're sleeping in the same room as a guy."

                "Yeah. Comfy Jessica?"

                "Nope. Thanks."

                "Goodnight."

                "Night."


	11. Two worlds

"Guys, wake up." Doors said.  She shook Skylar and Tim awake.  She didn't want to disturb them, but after taking a picture, she did.  Tim had his arm draped over Skylar's waist, and Skylar was drooling slightly.  Jessica's eyes were glowing red again, and was straining against the ropes that held her.

                "Five more minutes mommy." Tim muttered.

                "Weasley, I am not your mother and if you call me that again, you'll be missing some appendages."  Tim woke up with a start.

                "Why is my shirt so wet?" He asked.  He glanced at Jessica and yelped.  Skylar woke up.

                "Where am I again." She asked, snuggling into the pillow more.

                "The white house, where do you think you are!" Jessica growled.  "Just do the spell already!"  Doors took a potion from the folds of her robes.  She poured the contents down Jessica's throat.  The red glow disappeared as her eyelids drooped.  She instantly fell asleep.  

                "What was that about?"

                "She will visit two worlds, one pure evil, and one with no evil. "She will come to if she chooses the right world." Doors informed them.

                "And if she chooses the wrong one?" Skylar asked.

                "She won't wake up.  She'll be sleeping beauty for the rest of her life."  Doors said.  "Come on, lets get her out of the ropes and back to the castle."

                "Alright. Hey, wasn't sleeping beauty woken by a prince? Tim kiss her! Ow! Quit poking me!" Skylar ran ahead of Tim, throwing sparks at him with her wand. Doors shook her head slightly, and levitated Jessica out of the Shrieking Shack.

                Jessica felt as the potion dripped through her veins.  She fell through darkness and saw as swirling colors went past her.  She landed on top of her four-poster bed.  

                "What happened?"  She asked herself.  Alannah and Niaomi were sitting inside the room discussing the test in Charms.

                "Ely, are you finally awake?" Niaomi asked.  Jessica rubbed her eyes.

                "When did I fall asleep?"  Jessica asked wearily.  

                "Last night just after dinner." Alannah said.  "You were looking really sick."  Jessica pushed the sleeves of her robes to look for the welt marks from the whip.  But her skin was clear of any trace.

                "But, but, it was all a dream? Skylar didn't go to Azkaban."

                "What are you talking about? What's Azkaban?" Alannah asked.

                "Nothing."  Jessica ran out of the room.

                "I think she's delusional."  Niaomi said.

                "Skylar! Skylar!"  Jessica called.  A girl with reddish-brown hair down to her ankles looked up from her studies.

                "Do I know you?"  The girl asked.

                "You're not Skylar!" Jessica yelled.

                "Of course I am, I don't believe I've met you before." Skylar said.  Jessica grabbed Skylar's hand and looked at it.

                "Where's the scar?"  Skylar took her hand away from Jessica.

                "You know, some first years are really freaky."  Skylar said to a red headed boy beside her.

                "Tim! You remember me right?"  Jessica said pleadingly.  Tim looked at her strangly.

                "I think we have another for Saint Mungos."  Tim said.  Jessica's heart broke in a million pieces.

                "What's happening?"  She yelled.  She ran out of the common room and collided with somebody.

                "Oh sorry Jessica."  A boy's voice said.  She brushed the hair out of her face and looked at who she ran into.  It was a boy with light brown colored hair.  He had blue eyes like her own.

                "Why are you in such a hurry sis?" The boy said.

                "Sis?"

                "What is wrong with you?" 

                "I'm not sure."  

                "Jamesie boy!  Where'd you go?"  Max Potter called.  He ran up to them.

                "Hey James."  Max said.  He bent down and helped James pick up his books.  "Hello Jessica."

                "You're being nice to me?"  Jessica was shocked.

                "Yeah, after all you are my best friend.  Why wouldn't I be?" Jessica fainted dead away.  

                "What the heck is wrong with her?"  Max asked.  Jessica woke up and found herself in the infirmary.

                "Niaomi and Alannah said that she wasn't feeling good last night, maybe she has the flu or something."  Max said.  

                "Maybe.  Hey Jessica, sleep well?"  James teased.

                "Okay, um, who are you?"  Jessica asked.  

                "You're brother, James Lupin."

                "You mean my last name isn't Ely?"

                "No, why would it be Ely?"

                "I, I, I need to lay down."

                "Sister dearest, you are laying down."

"Is Doors here?" 

                "Doors?  Who is Doors?"  Max asked.

                "Lorna Doors.  The Herbology teacher."

                "Our Herbology teacher is Neville Longbottom." 

                Jessica walked down the halls with her brother James Lupin.  She was explaining to him her "dream" and he was listening very attentively.  Then a man ran up to them and hugged Jessica.

                "I'm so glad you are alright.  I tried to visit you earlier, but I couldn't get out of my class."  The man said.

                "Do I know you?"  Jessica asked.  A sad expression crossed the man's face.  He let go of Jessica and kneeled down to her level.  

                "I know I haven't been around lately.  But that's going to change.  I will try to be a better father to you guys."  Jessica's eyes became wide.

                "Father?" She whispered.  James hugged the man and ran off.  Jessica stood there, staring at the man in front of her.

                "Dad." She said awe-struck.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

                By the end of the day, she learned she had 3 brothers, and was the only girl in the family.  Her mother died giving birth to her and James.  The Malfoys were good.  Harry Potter wasn't famous.  Remus, her father, taught Care of Magical Creatures.  Hagrid wasn't a teacher or Groundskeeper.  Alannah was Max's twin sister, and she and Niaomi didn't hate her.  Slytherin was no longer a house.  

                Jessica felt her normal ears.  They were no longer pointed.

                "What about Skylar and Tim?  Your old friends?"  The voice in the back of her head said.

                "They are still here."

                "But they aren't your friends anymore.  And that kiss never happened."

                "So?"

                "And what about Lorna?  She was the one that actually helped you.  Don't you think you should feel bad about her?"  Jessica groaned.

                "But, but why isn't she here?"

                "Don't ask me!  I'm just your subconscious."

                "I hate the voices inside my head!" She yelled.  

                "Alright then."  A boy's voice said.  She saw James looking at her with utter confusion.  "I never knew you talked to yourself."

                "I never knew you existed." She muttered.  He placed his hand on her forehead.  

"You don't have a fever.  You better get some sleep.  I'm going to go do my homework."  Jessica swallowed the potion and went to go find her father.

                On her way to the classroom a prefect pointed out, she ran into a man with a long white beard.

                "Jessica Ely.  I have been wanting to meet you."  The man said.  Jessica looked up at him.  He had half-mooned glasses.  There was a twinkle inside his eye.

                "How do you know my real name?" She asked.  Everyone in this place was confusing her.

                "I know alot of things that have been bothering you.  Follow me."  The man turned around and walked down a corridor.  

                "Well, what do you want to know?"  Dumbledore asked.

                "First, why is this place so different from my old world?"  She said.

                "This world is a place with no evil.  Unlike your old world."

                "But why isn't Lorna Doors here?  She wasn't evil."  

                "Interesting that you mentioned her.  Lorna was created to rid the world of evil.  A world with no evil has no use for her."

                "Can you tell me more about this life of mine?" Dumbledore smiled and started telling her.

                "What are you doing out of bed?" Jessica turned around. Skylar was standing there. Something shocked Jessica.

                "Your a... you....a....prefect?" Skylar raised her eyebrow.

                "Yeah. What's so surprising in that? I'm the best witch in my year. Why are you out of bed?"

                "I was talking to Dumbledore."

                "Alright. As long as it checks out I won't take points away. What's your name?"

                "Jessica El...Lupin."

                "El Lupin? Are you Professor Lupin's daughter?"

                "Yeah." Jessica noticed that Skylar's face became slightly tense.

                "Are you felling alright?" Skylar asked.  Jessica reddened.

                "Why does everyone think I'm insane!" She screamed. Skylar backed away slightly. "Sorry."

                "Do you want me to take you back to your common room?"

                "No thank you, I can find my way."

                "Alright. Don't trip over Mrs. Norris. She can get very lovable." Skylar turned around in a swish of robes and continued patrolling the hallways.

                "I think I've come to hell."

                "Lorna, do you think she will choose the right side?"  Dumbledore asked Lorna Doors through one of his many gadgets.  

                "She's already showing signs of turning to the evil side."  Lorna said worriedly.

                "But you do realize that you will no longer exist in her world?"

                "Yes, but there are other worlds I can exist in."  Lorna joked.

                "You have a bright look on this."

                "You have to when you're losing one of your own kind."

                "So Max, how are you doing without the pest on your back?"  Kurt asked Max.  Skylar and Tim were planning their next prank, along with Meg.  

                "I'm worried.  No one knows where she is.  Hagrid saw her before she disappeared again.  What if something happened?"  Max said.  He was practically in hysterics.

                "What is wrong with you?  You hated her 3 weeks ago."  

                "Yeah, but she's warming up on me.' Max thought with a grin.  Kurt looked at him strangely.  He couldn't figure why Max was smiling.

                "Okay, whatever bud.  I'm gonna go hit the books."

                "Bye Kurt."  Max walked up to the boys dormitory and sat at the foot of his bed.  He couldn't stop thinking about Jessica lately.  He sighed and laid down on the bed. 

                "She's a jerk, why are you thinking about her?"  He muttered.

                'Because she is a goddess to you.'  The voice in his head said.

                "Shut up."

                "But I didn't say anything." Paul said.  Max sat up and glared at him.  "Um... I'll leave you alone."

AN:// Okay, did it get a little confusing?  I thought so.  See Jessica has to choose between the world with evil, and the world without evil.  And she isn't going to be happy when she finally does choose.  I hope you all like it.  Also I will give you hints when it's the real world and when it's the "Dream World".  Got it?


	12. Max's Feelings

Jessica sat through her first class. She couldn't believe how boring they were. There was nothing to keep her entertained. Usually History of Magic was boring, but whenever Binns talked about the wars between good and evil she paid attention. All there was to talk about was when different spells were invented. Jessica began to dose off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She was inside the greenhouses. Lorna was standing before her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Professor Doors." Jessica said.  
  
"How are you enjoying a world with no evil?"  
  
"I don't know yet. It seems really boring. Skylar and Tim are prefects! And you're not there."  
  
"But you have a family. Isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
"Yes, no. I don't know."  
  
"Well, when you find out, be sure to tell me." Lorna and the greenhouse seemed to disappear. Jessica felt someone shaking her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jessie, wake up." James was saying. Jessica opened up her eyes and saw Binns scowling at her.  
  
"Ms. Lupin. Would you mind telling us who invented the Cheering Charm?" Binns asked. Jessica scratched her head.  
  
"Um.... the guy that invented Cheerios?" She answered. The class broke into giggles.  
  
"That is incorrect. His name was Tom Marlovo Riddle." Jessica's eyes became wide.  
  
'Tom Riddle?' She thought. 'But he's Voldemort.'  
  
Jessica sped down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. Skylar yelled at her for running, but Jessica didn't slow down. She skidded in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Um.... What did he say last night? Licorice wand?" The gargoyle sprang away and revealed a staircase. Jessica took the stairs two at a time and stood in front of his office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes Miss Ely?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Voldemort is alive?" She asked.  
  
"Yes my dear, he is. But he is not known as Voldemort. He is Tom Riddle, who I believe is your uncle."  
  
"My uncle? You mean Lupin married Voldemort's sister?"  
  
"As I said before, he is not known as Voldemort. Voldemort never existed because there is no evil."  
  
"So, that means, the guy that cut me with the sword is my cousin?"  
  
"Yes. He is now the head of the potions department in the Ministry."  
  
"This world is too different."  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"So Doors, how is she doing?" Skylar asked. She dragged Max with her to Doors' room to show him Jessica.  
  
"She hasn't moved from that spot, so I'm guessing she's still doing good." Doors said.  
  
"I have a question. How is she supposed to choose sides? What is she going through at this time?" Skylar asked. Doors motioned from the two to sit down.  
  
"See, at this moment. She is probably going through her daily classes and doing homework. She is living in a world with no evil. Also, it seems that you Skylar, are a prefect there."  
  
"Me? A prefect? God, I'd hate to live in that world. Jessica CHOOSE THIS ONE!!!" Skylar screamed in Jessica's ear, hoping it would have some affect.  
  
"So, how does she choose?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She won't be happy though when she finally decides."  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, if she chooses evil she won't wake up." Lorna informed him.  
  
"Yeah, and you or Tim will have to kiss her to wake her up." Skylar kidded. Max tried to hide his smile, but Doors spotted it.  
  
"Well you two better get going. Skylar, I believe you and Tim are planning a new prank?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot that." Skylar ran out of the room, tripping over one of the vines. Doors turned around and left Max with Jessica.  
  
"You know Ely, I'm starting to miss you." Max said. He placed a feathery light kiss on her cheek. He left the room, and went back to the castle.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jessica sincerely thought she was going insane. A couple minutes ago she thought she heard Skylar scream 'Jessica choose this one!' and now she felt like a butterfly just landed on her cheek. She continued talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"This is the world of all good right?" Dumbledore nodded to her. "I want to go back to my old world. I want pranks back, I want Doors back, I want my life back!"  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because now you have to go to the world of all evil."  
  
"What?" Jessica's vision became blurred, and she felt like she was falling.  
  
"Pettigrew, wake the hell up!" Someone shouted. Jessica opened her eyes and looked into the others with horror. They were red.  
  
"Who are you?" The pale man slapped her, and took a fistful of hair.  
  
"Trying to be smart are you? Get up!" The man pulled her hair, forcing her to fall out of the bed.  
  
"Be down at breakfast in 3 minutes." Jessica massaged her head, as the man slammed the door behind him. She was in a very cold dungeon, with 99 beds like the one she just fell out of.  
  
"Now this is hell." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and walked out of the room with the bag that contained her books.  
  
"Poisons, Dark Arts...this really is hell." She looked down at the gray lumpy stuff on her plate. "Ew, what is that suppose to be?"  
  
"Gruel." Shenlong Malfoy answered.  
  
"Oh, how nice." Twenty-five heads whipped around and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"You said that 'n' word."  
  
"The what word?"  
  
"The 'n' word. You know nice." A boy beside her said. She looked at him.  
  
"James?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm Luke." He said. "Headmaster Riddle will skin you if he heard you say the 'n' word."  
  
Jessica looked up at the staff table and saw Voldemort and the man that cut her with the sword.  
  
"It isn't possible. I'm in a world of pure evil." Jessica muttered. She felt her ears and they were once again pointed. She glanced down the table and spotted Morgania Dursley, Megan Hartman, and her brother.  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean others? Sometimes I can't believe we're related." Luke said.  
  
"Do you know who Harry Potter is?"  
  
"Harry Potter? Who is that?"  
  
"How about Lorna Doors?" The whole hall silenced again. Jessica could feel all eyes on her. The teachers stood up and the Headmaster stepped forward.  
  
"Seize her!" He ordered. Shenlong Malfoy, and another boy Jessica didn't recognize grabbed hold of her and dragged her in front of the staff table.  
  
"Who dares mention that name?" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"That's Jessica Pettigrew sir."  
  
'Pettigrew?' Jessica thought.  
  
"My trusted servant's daughter. You may let her go." Voldemort said. He took her chin in his hands. "You are getting to be very beautiful my dear. A wonderful wife to my grandson."  
  
"Luke!" Jessica called. Luke turned around. They were heading toward the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Hey Jessie." Luke said.  
  
"What did the headmaster mean when he said 'A wonderful wife to my grandson?'" Jessica asked.  
  
"Duh. You and Lucifer are engaged to be married! The arranged marriage?" Jessica looked at him shocked.  
  
"I'm supposed to get married to Voldemort's grandson?"  
  
"Voldemort? Never heard anyone call him that before. Come on."  
  
Jessica soon learned who Lucifer Riddle was. And she wasn't very happy. He was the one that pulled her by the hair that morning. He tried to kiss her at dinner, and only got a face full of gruel. Jessica was trying to transform her books into chocolate bars, but only managed to make them burst into flames.  
  
"Doors! Where are you?" Jessica asked to no one in particular. She wanted to go home. She hated it here she couldn't stand anybody here. Luke was the only one that seemed to understand her at all. She wanted to kill Lucifer at that moment. The whole day he was hanging all over her, flirting, and trying to kiss her.  
  
"Ely, how are you?" A voice said from the window. Jessica spun around and saw Lorna Doors sitting on the windowsill, her green eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Professor Doors!" Jessica exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not your professor here Ely. How did you enjoy the two worlds you have experienced?"  
  
"Well, I'm starting to miss my father."  
  
"You miss Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"No... Is that who my father is here?  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think anyone would miss him. You mean Lupin then?"  
  
"Yeah. He was so nice to me. I never met him before the other day. Who was he?"  
  
"He is a old friend of mine and Skylar's dad, and Harry's. He use to be a professor."  
  
"Oh. How long do I have to stay in this world?"  
  
"Only until you make a decision."  
  
"I've already made one. I want to go back to my old life! My first world, where Skylar is a prankster, not a Prefect. Tim knows who I am. Where my friends are."  
  
"You can't go back to that world. You have to decide from this one, or the one before it. Don't make a decision tonight. I bet you something interesting will happen tomorrow. See you tomorrow Ely."  
  
Jessica watched as a short balding man walked up to Voldemort, and whispered franticaly into his ear. Voldemort stood up and addressed the hall.  
  
"I have great news. Pettigrew here has just informed me that we have found one of Doors' hide-aways. Today, in your Dark Arts class, you will be able to practice some of the curses you have learnt." Jessica looked down at her schedule. She had Dark Arts first. She grabbed her bag and followed Luke out of the hall.  
  
As she walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the line of people standing at the front. All were in shabby robes, and chained together.  
  
"Tim...Skylar?" She whispered, making sure nobody but her and Luke were around.  
  
"Who are you?" Tim asked, spitefully.  
  
"How do you know who they are?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. I know a way that you guys can escape. You just have to take me back with you in return." She took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the locks. There was only 10 people, Skylar, Tim, Sirius, and Harry were four of them.  
  
"There is a tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack, that only I know about. We can go there, and just stay there until night when we can escape." Luke just looked on with shock.  
  
"Jessie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Come with us. You don't want to be evil too do you?" Luke shook his head. "We can leave now, not many people should be going through here."  
  
"Let me have your wands." Sirius ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we know we can trust you. And we know more spells then you two." Luke and Jessica handed Harry and Sirius their wands. They put invisible spells on the group.  
  
"We can see each other, but they can't see us. Make sure you don't run into anyone. You lead the way." Jessica walked out of the room, and went down several hallways. She came up to a picture of Hogwarts. "Realikels."  
  
"Hey, Joey, where's Doors?" Tim asked, as they came back to the camp. A little boy about 10 looked up at him.  
  
"Probably in the greenhouse." Jessica and Luke were still under the invisible spell.  
  
"Of course." He walked down the dirt path in the middle of the forest. The forest use to be a gypsy hideout, but after hearing about their situation the gypsies allowed Doors to take in others.  
  
"Hey Doors!" Tim yelled.  
  
"Thank you, I wanted my ears to ring." She came out of behind the plant she was working with. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"  
  
"We got new people."  
  
"Hello Jessica, Luke."  
  
"Huh? How did you know?" Tim asked, whirling around, but still not seeing them.  
  
"I can see invisible people."  
  
"Can you see dead people too? Wait...nevermind." Doors took the spells off of Luke and Jessica.  
  
"How long am I in this world?"  
  
"Like I said yesterday, only until you make a decision."  
  
"And I can't have my old world back?"  
  
"Nope." Something blew up in the far corner.  
  
"We didn't do it!" yelled three voices. Meg's, Tim's and Skylar's heads all popped around plants.  
  
"Right. Now clean up that fertilizer, and get back to your studies."  
  
"Studies? What classes will I take now?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, you're 11 right? Well then first year Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense, and I think that's it."  
  
"Great!" Jessica hugged Doors and ran after the Musketeers.  
  
Jessica mounted her broom and kicked off at the whistle. First years were allowed to play Quidditch here. Doors left the day before to check out the other camps. Jessica has been here a week, and loved every minute of it. Skylar and Tim sat on their brooms, watching Jessica and Luke throw the Quaffle back and forth.  
  
"Don't you feel like you know her from somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah kinda. But she's the only one we haven't pulled a prank on yet. So what should we do?"  
  
"Dungbombs?" Tim hit the bludger towards the opposing teams Seeker.  
  
"Too simple."  
  
"Canary custards?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Toilet paper her tent?"  
  
"I share a tent with her, but we can do just her bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Annabelle catches the Snitch. Pranksters win!" Meg yelled for the commentary.  
  
It was 1am, Skylar and Tim just finished their prank on Jessica.  
  
"I think this is enough." Skylar whispered. Tim nodded, and shoved the materials back into the bag.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Skylar kissed Tim on the cheek and went to her own bed.  
  
After Skylar started snoring softly, Jessica opened up her eyes and looked around. She pulled her own materials for sabotage out from under her bed. There was honey, water balloons, shaving cream, and confetti. I think you can picture what she did after this, if not, you need to enhance your imagination.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Two screams were heard. Skylar and Tim both discovered Jessica's prank. All of the gypsy camp was laughing at the two of them.  
  
"Race you to the waterfall." Tim said. Skylar grinned and started to run after him.  
  
"That was a good one Ely." Doors said.  
  
"Hello Professor. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"How come you and Dumbledore know about my quest?"  
  
"We are very gifted people. It's a very complicated thing to explain. You will understand when the time comes." Jessica looked at her confused.  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say." She ran toward the forest where Tim and Skylar went. Luke ran after her.  
  
"Jessie. They are looking for us." Luke said.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The school. They were searching the grounds last night. Doors told me. I'm scared. What do we do when they find us?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just play it by ear. I just know I'm never going to marry Lucifer Riddle if I can help it." She pulled a branch back to reveal the waterfall and pond that Skylar and Tim were talking about. She could feel her heart break into millions of pieces at that moment. Skylar and Tim were sharing a passionate kiss. She stood shocked for a few moments and then ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Luke started calling after her, but she shook her head, ignoring everything around her. Hot tears were streaming down her face. She took a flying leap and grabbed a hold of a branch that was 7 feet off the ground and hung from there. She pulled herself on top of it, and sat there.  
  
"Oh god....." She cried as she hugged herself. She pulled her knees to her chest. Jessica stayed there for a long time. She didn't want to be around anybody.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. But... Tim and Skylar?" She spoke to herself. She placed a hand on the spot where Tim kissed her cheek before.  
  
"That never happened here, remember?" The stupid annoying voice in her head said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Get over it. It was a hopeless schoolgirl crush. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"Yes it did. Go away."  
  
"I kinda can't. There is this thing called your skull that's blocking the way out." Jessica mentally cursed the voice. "Yeah, that would really stop me." She then put the voice inside a box that said 'DO NOT OPEN TIL CHRISTMAS.' Muffled screams echoed through her head.  
  
"Maybe it was just a school girl crush. And they do seem perfect for each other." She told herself. She slipped out of the tree and began walking through the forest, not going in the direction of the camp. As she was thinking, two figures grabbed a hold of her.  
  
"Found you, you little traitor." It was Lucifer. "You know what we do with traitors don't you?" Jessica stifled a cry. She shook her head. "You little smart ass. Well I guess I'm just going to have to double your punishment." He pressed a hard wet kiss on her lips. He was about 3 years older than her, and alot stronger. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but the other boy tightened his hold of her arms.  
  
"Jessie! Are you over here?" Luke called. He spotted the three of them. "Let go of my sister!"  
  
"Make us! Or are you an ickle scaredy cat?" The second boy said. Luke leapt and kicked the boy in the face, making Jessica fall onto her back. The two of them were in a fist fight, while Lucifer was trying to aim kicks at Luke's side. Luke fell down after Lucifer kicked him. Jessica jumped up and grabbed a hold of Lucifer.  
  
"Leave him alone." Lucifer slapped Jessica, sending her to the ground once more. She placed a well aimed kick at his...um... you get the point. He fell to the ground. Jessica ran up to Luke and pulled him onto his feet.  
  
"Come on James, we have to get out of here." She said.  
  
"You called me James again. It's Luke." Luke said.  
  
"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here." They ran back towards the gypsy camp. When they got to it, 3 men in black cloaks grabbed a hold of them.  
  
"You're coming back with us."  
  
"But I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" She was swept into another vortex. The darkness swallowed her once more, and she began falling. 


	13. Crazy Duties for the Fortunate

Crazy Duties for the Fortunate  
  
"It's a beautiful day out on the Quidditch pitch today. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match, and I promise it will be a very exciting one." The Hogwarts students were filing into the stands, as Meg announced. "The Gryffindor Quidditch captains informed me that they would play a great game."  
  
"Alright team, now for our little pep talk." Skylar said, pacing in front of the team. "If we win this game I promise to put dungbombs under the Slimes bed. But if we lose...dung  
  
bombs under the Slimes bed." The team cheered. "And yours. Now you have something to look forward to. Now lets get out there!"  
  
"And here comes Gryffindor!" The three-fourths of the stands cheered, the other fourth booed. "Oh shush it you. Sorry Professor. Umm, here comes the slim...Slytherins. This game will be interesting like usual. And there's the whistle." The players all kicked off and the game started. "And they're off. Erica gets the Quaffle and speeds down the pitch. Watch out for that Bludger. Ouch that had to hurt. Erica Malfoy dodges the Bludger but her brother wasn't that lucky. Erica takes a shot for a goal, but it's blocked. It looks like Malfoy sees something, but he just might be trying to do a Wronski Feint. Ohhh, Shenlong fails to see his sister in his path. She's knocked off her broom but still has a hold of it. Weasley helps her back on, and goes back into pursuit of the Bludger." Meg failed to see one play. After losing sight of the Snitch, Shenlong pulled his wand out. "Erica turns into a...tree? A flying tree, now I've seen everything! HEY MALFOY! NO MAGIC DURING MATCHES! Ow that will be swollen in the morning." Erica flew up to Shenlong, and punched him in the face (after McGonagall turned her back to human) "And Malfoy sprouts a tail. Don't take it out on Gryffindors. Skylar! What the heck are you thinking? Now she has bunny ears and throwing curses at the Slytherin captain. Everyone is off of their brooms and into a fist fight on the pitch. Annie takes on Goyle. Wow, you got some left hook there. She gives him and left, and a right, and a kick in the.... ow...he'll be talking alot higher then usual, and every guy in the stadium cringes. McGonagall tries to break it up, and so does Snape. See you in the hospital wing Professor Snape, and see you in detention Shenlong." Professor Black rushed up to the commentary booth, and grabbed the megaphone from Meg.  
  
"This game will be postponed until everyone is out of the hospital wing...or detention."  
  
"Didn't I tell you this game would get interesting? Nobody scored a point, and the snitch just flew to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Sharley Lenihan was patrolling the Charms corridor. Nothing real unusual happened tonight. She stuffed her parchment into her robe pocket and headed to the Prefect meeting.  
  
"How come I was just so fortunate to become Head Girl?" She said out loud.  
  
"Because you are the smartest witch in our year." Britney slapped her on the back.  
  
"Oh, that's why. Come on, lets see if I can control the power hungry fifth year Prefects." Sharley shook her head, and entered the classroom. She took her seat at the head of the table.  
  
"What do you guys have for me today?" Britney stood up.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherins for giving a second year Gryffindor a wedgy. A detention for Annie Smith for turning a Ravenclaw into a half toad." Britney handed Sharley the parchment and took her seat. Another Gryffindor Prefect stood up.  
  
"A suspension from the Gryffindor common room for Meg Atront."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For setting off an atomic size dungbomb in the 7th year boys dorm."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Twenty points from Hufflepuff."  
  
"Anybody else?" A fifth year Slytherin prefect stood up.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a detention for Tim Weasley and Skylar Black."  
  
"Why?" Sharley started to get annoyed.  
  
"For putting Dungbombs under every bed in the Slytherin dorms except Morgania Dursley and Erica Malfoy. Oh and a detention for Erica Malfoy."  
  
"Why?" She tapped her quill against the table.  
  
"For cursing the Slytherin seeker."  
  
"Didn't Shenlong curse her first?"  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"Well I think Shenlong should get detention too. It would only be fair. Wait...doesn't Slytherin have Quidditch practice every night this week?" He didn't say anything. "So what do you have to report again?"  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention for Tim and Skylar."  
  
"Alright." He sat back down.  
  
"That took way too long." Sharley said to Britney.  
  
"But just think, being Head Girl always looks good on a resume!" Britney said.  
  
"How can you be so damn cheerful?" Sharley asked.  
  
"It's the Weasley spirit. Now lets go sneak down to the kitchens and grab a bite to eat. The House Elves make killer hot fudge sundaes."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"So who has your eye this week?" Britney asked Sharley.  
  
"Well, there is that boy, Adam Satazahn, you know, the tall, mysterious, and handsome Ravenclaw." Sharley said.  
  
"Him? Are you serious? But he's a preppy."  
  
"I know. That just ruins it. What about you?"  
  
"Um.... I don't know. There is like hardly any guys in this school that I'm not related to." Sharley started laughing and took a bite of the ice cream sundae Dinky delivered.  
  
"So how many people are you related to?  
  
"Not counting muggles or grandparents, there is Aunt Ginny, Max, Harry and in a strange way, Morgania and her mom Pansy. With Ron, I have Hermione, and Niaomi. With Fred and George, there is Tim, Kurt and Paul, Alicia and Katie. There is Percy, Penelope and their son. And then Bill, and his wife daughter, and son. Oh wait, then there is my grandparents, and my parents. Just to say, family reunions and holidays are packed."  
  
"This Christmas you're inviting me over right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. This year is going to be even better. Since Grandma and Grandpa Weasley got a new house, we are all going to be over there. The place is huge. Dad said that it's a fourth of Hogwarts size."  
  
"Wow. Do you know who's all coming?"  
  
"Lets just say, most of Gryffindor."  
  
"Cool. It's going to alot more better then spending another Christmas here. Hufflepuff is always boring. It's the only time it pays to be Head Girl." Dinky brought the two girls another hot fudge sundae.  
  
"Thanks. Well, after this we better get to bed. I have double potions first thing in the morning."  
  
"Ugh. I have History of Magic, so I get a nap." They finished their sundaes and headed off in different directions.  
  
"Doors! Come on, he started it!" Erica complained.  
  
"I know, but you didn't need to turn him into a chocolate rabbit." Doors said. "And you really shouldn't have left him out in the sun." In front of them, sat a halfway melted chocolate rabbit that was once Shenlong Malfoy.  
  
"If you say so. I think he deserved it."  
  
"Now Erica, you're siblings. You have to live with each other for the rest of your life. Get over it!" Erica glared at the floor and left the room with her week of detention.  
  
"There will be no more Quidditch practice this week." She announced to the Slytherin household. Groans were heard throughout the common room.  
  
"Why not?" the keeper for the team asked.  
  
"Shenlong will be in the hospital wing for an addition week, and I have detention."  
  
"Way to go Malfoy. You should be kicked off the team. First you block Shenlong for getting the snitch, then you put him in the hospital wing for 2 days, then you get detention and he's in the hospital wing again. Who here says Erica should be off the team say 'aye'." Aye's were heard all through the common room. Erica started glaring at all of them, and stormed out of the room to hide her tears.  
  
"Stupid fricking monsters. I didn't want to be one of you anyway. You'll all pay dearly for this. You're all forgetting I'm friends with the Three Musketeers. God, why did they have to do that?" She said. She was at the edge of the lake crying. She occasionally would grabbed a rock and try to skip it, but the last two rocks just caused grindylows to come up and chew her out.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?" A voice said. She turned around and saw Skylar and Tim holding about 14 brooms sticks in their arms.  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing with the Slytherin brooms?" Erica asked. The two pranksters grinned at her.  
  
"We need to know which one is yours so we can hex the others."  
  
"I don't need a broom anymore. They kicked me off the team." She said angrily. Skylar and Tim dropped the brooms in shock.  
  
"I didn't think they could do that! You're the best chaser in the school!" Tim shouted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Skylar asked.  
  
"I will be. Just need to get revenge and I'll be my usual self." Erica said happily. Tim grabbed a note pad, and Skylar grinned.  
  
"What, and how much do you need?" Skylar asked. Erica grinned and started naming off all the pranks that she would need.  
  
A:N// This chapter is just a filler while Jessica is still 'sleeping'. Just so it doesn't get confusing the next chapter is when she wakes up. 


	14. Misery Loves Company

"What? Where am I?" Jessica asked herself. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was inside a room with lots of plants, and odd instruments. She stood up and promptly fell.  
  
"It's going to take you a while to get used to walking isn't it?" A voice asked her. She looked at the person speaking. It was Doors.  
  
"Professor? Where am I?"  
  
"You choose correctly Ely. Welcome back. I know there will be some very happy people wanting to see you."  
  
"You mean.it's over? I'm back to the good and evil of normal day life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you told me I could never go back."  
  
"So I lied, sue me!"  
  
"I would, but we aren't in America." Doors grinned. She helped Jessica to her feet, and led her to the door.  
  
"The password is 'Fiddlefart'. Go see your friends." Jessica nodded and clumsily ran out of the room.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you around lately." The Fat lady said. Jessica grinned and recited the password. The common room became silent when she walked in.  
  
"What? You all look like I just returned from the grave!" Jessica exclaimed. Skylar and Tim ran up to her.  
  
"Ely! You're back! You made the right choice!" Tim said.  
  
"Yeah, and we didn't need Tim to kiss you to wake you up." Skylar said. Jessica's eyes became wide. Tim playfully smacked Skylar.  
  
"You missed alot around here." Tim stated.  
  
"I can tell." Jessica said. She pointed behind them at Max and Kurt. "They aren't bombarding me with dungbombs or water balloons." Max muttered something to Kurt and walked toward the three Gryfinndors.  
  
"Ely?" He asked. Jessica looked over at him. "Can I talk to you, alone?"  
  
"Sure." They walked toward a secluded corner in the common room.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything I've done. After I found out that you disappeared, I started thinking."  
  
"Started?" She coughed to cover up a laugh.  
  
"Don't even say it." They stood in silence. "Well, I now see that all the rotten stuff I've done to you was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you? Did you take some sappy potion?" Max laughed.  
  
"No, I just want a truce."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Yeah, a truce." He stuck out his hand. Jessica shook it. Max leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Jessica stood shocked for a moment. Max grinned and ran away.  
  
"Potter! Get back here! I'm going to kill you!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"Forget it! You'll never catch me!" Max yelled. He dashed out of the common room. Skylar and Tim watched the two first years.  
  
"I thought they just called a truce." Skylar said.  
  
"Obviously they did, and Max changed his mind." Tim said.  
  
"I don't think that is the only thing that's changed."  
  
Skylar flopped down into one of the Gryffindor armchairs. She was skipping classes today, she told Madame Pomfrey she was in 'misery', for the guys reading this, you might not understand. It wasn't a total lie she was in misery. Her day kept getting worse, and worse.  
  
"Where did my homework go?" Skylar asked, pushing the junk out from under her bed aside. "Snape is going to fail me!" She finally gave up and rewrote it swiftly. That was just the beginning.  
  
"Can you pass me the pumpkin juice?" She asked the second year sitting next to her. He tried handing it to her, but Shenlong knocked his arm and caused him to pour the juice in her lap. Skylar screamed, then growled and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Skylar, did you get the estimated profits? My dad was wondering about them."  
  
"No I haven't had time, Tim." Skylar said, squeezing juice out of her robes and onto the floor.  
  
"I asked you for them last week. You keep procrastinating."  
  
"I know, get off my back. I can't do fifty things at once." Skylar put a hand up to her mouth, shocked at what she said. "I'm so sorry." Tim looked very pissed.  
  
"Fine, then you probably don't have time to talk to me." He turned in a swish of robes and walked down the hall.  
  
"Tim!" He didn't turn back, or answer. "This is just great." She threw her hands up and stomped down the hall.  
  
"Black, you're dripping. Look at this mess." Filch said to Skylar after bumping into her. Skylar screamed from annoyance, and continued stomping down the hall.  
  
"What got into her juice this morning?"  
  
Lets go back to her in the common room. Sitting there, reflecting how much her life sucked, something hit her. This was the first time her and Tim fought that wasn't caused over them arguing who was going to push the button to release dungbombs on the Slytherins. Now, if you haven't noticed from previous chapters, Skylar has a thing for Tim. The crush came on suddenly, and became harder to hide from him.  
  
"Hey, can you pass the butter?" Tim asked, right before Halloween, before she became possessed.  
  
"Yeah." His hand brushed hers when he took it from her. Chills ran up her back. What the heck was that? She thought. She just kept noticing how cute he was through out the day.  
  
"I can't be thinking stuff about him. He's my best friend."  
  
"You like him, just admit it." The annoying voice said in the back of her head.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Being possessed was the very hardest. They wanted her to hurt him, to kill him. She just wanted her normal life back, not being a puppet. The centaurs helped her alot through it, but when Tim and her dad came, the voice got stronger, and she was alot weaker than normal. She just told herself alot, 'maybe if he would kiss me, it will help me, like in Sleeping Beauty.' Then the voice said, 'You're not asleep, this is real, and you can't be helped until my power is broken my dear.'  
  
"Potter! Where'd you go!" Jessica yelled. Skylar looked up at the ragging blue haired girl.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Skylar asked. "I like it."  
  
"Your cousin or whatever he is, turned my hair blue during Potions. He dumped his whole ink well on top on my head." Skylar laughed.  
  
"Misery loves company, care to join me?" Jessica nodded and sat down beside her.  
  
"So why are you so miserable?" Jessica asked. Skylar sighed.  
  
"Tim is mad at me. This is the first time we've ever fought, and its my fault."  
  
"I didn't think you and Tim were capable of fighting. Aren't you guys a couple?"  
  
"No!" Skylar started to blush. " So why did Max dump ink on your head?"  
  
"I have no clue. We made a truce and then he kissed me and well, I have no clue. It won't wash out. And it stained my ears blue."  
  
"He kissed you!" Skylar started laughing and fell off of her chair. "Oh my, looks like little Maxykins got a crushy wushy on Jessy Wessy!"  
  
"Ew! I always thought you and Tim were a couple."  
  
"No, unfortunately."  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
"Of course she does." Meg sat down next to Jess. "I've noticed it too. I always thought you would make a cute couple you know."  
  
"So everyone knew I liked Tim before I did? Geez." Skylar started pacing. "He hates me now. I yelled at him, I think I'm going to freaking freak out!" Skylar grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"Don't freak Sky. He doesn't hate you. He was probably just a little shocked at the thought of you screaming at him."  
  
"I'm gonna go down to the Hospital Wing and see if whats-her-name has anything to get this stuff out of my hair."  
  
"Max! Get back here!" Jessica yelled. Max spun around and saw the blue haired pointed eared girl.  
  
"Cold day in hey!" He yelled. Jessica said a spell to wrap vines around him.  
  
"You ruined my ears. You're going to pay big time." Jessica said. She left him stand there for the rest of the day until Kurt Weasley finally came around and freed him.  
  
Tim sat at the other side of the common room, looking across the room. He was in a trance, noticing nothing around him, except for what he was looking at, and what he was writing.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Jessica asked. He didn't answer. She waved her hand in front of his face. Seeing no response, she pinched his arm.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were awake, or even in this world." She looked down at the parchment in front of him. "What are you writing?"  
  
"Oh nothing." He tried hiding the paper. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Hurrying out of the common room, he didn't notice that the paper fell out of his pocket. Jessica picked it up and read it.  
  
"Whoa." She looked up, and saw the person that Tim was looking at intensively.  
  
Skylar threw her bag onto her bed, and noticed an envelope with purple cursive spelling her name. She opened it, and read the parchment.  
  
There you sit across the room  
  
Your smile lighting up where ever you go  
  
My feelings you just assume  
  
Friendship is all its ever going to be, but does it have to be so?  
  
Skylar sat down on her bed, taking in the poem.  
  
Your eyes are filled with all of the emotions you never show  
  
Will you ever feel the same about me?  
  
It's all I want to know.  
  
Is friends all we'll ever be?  
  
She sat there, shocked.  
  
"Who wrote this?" A knock came at the door, and she hid the poem under her pillow.  
  
"Hey, want to go down to dinner with me?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just a second."  
  
"Max!! I'm gonna kill you!" Jessica screamed. All of Hogwarts turned to look at the fuming first year. Max ran away with Jessica close at his heels. Doors shook her head slightly and watched the two ran around the Great Hall.  
  
"No way Ely." Max yelled. Jessica grabbed the hem of his robes and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Why are you pulling stuff on me again? I thought we made a truce!" Jessica said. Max grinned at her.  
  
"No reason, I just missed seeing you angry." Max said. Jessica pushed him away.  
  
"Knock it off. It's getting old."  
  
"Whatever you say ice princess." Max said. Jessica glared at him and walked back to the Gryfinndor table.  
  
Skylar glanced at Tim from her seat at the Gryfinndor table. Jessica sat down beside him and whispered something in his ear. Skylar smiled as he blushed.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you looking at?" Meg asked. She sat down in the empty chair beside Skylar.  
  
"Huh?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Tim right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just go up to him and apologize. Before Number 1 and 2 find out you're not around to mess up their plans."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"They are planning to go up to him and 'comfort' him. Then ask him if he wants to go to Hogsmeade with them."  
  
"But, he goes with us!" Skylar said outraged.  
  
"Then get over there and apologize." Skylar nervously stood up and walked up to Tim and Jessica. Jessica grinned at her.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone." She said. She stood up and walked away, but stopped and turned around. "Do you guys mind if I help myself to some pranks? I need to get back at Max."  
  
"No, go ahead, just write down what you take." Jessica nodded, and turned away. Tim looked at Skylar who was currently wringing her hands. "What do you want?" He asked in a bitter tone. Skylar glared down at him.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this." She shoved the paper into his hands. "It's the estimated profits that you wanted so much."  
  
"Thanks." He didn't sound thankful though. Skylar growled again and ran out of the Hall before people could see her eyes watering.  
  
"Skylar?" Joanne Black stopped her in the middle of the hall. "What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Nothing....everything." Skylar wiped at her eyes.  
  
"You are beginning to sound like your father."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you growl. I could hear that up at the staff table." Skylar laughed.  
  
"We're so sorry Tim. We heard about what Black did to you."  
  
"What?" He looked up at Jenna and Julie.  
  
"She can get very moody at times. So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" Tim looked down at the table where Meg was glaring.  
  
"Sure." Meg stormed out of the hall after hearing what Tim said. Number 1 and 2 started giggling.  
  
"What did I get myself into?"  
  
A:N// Hope you liked this. We have to kinda fix our other chapters cuz our calendar got mixed up. Please review. Happy Holidays! 


	15. Red with Jealousy

Red with Jealousy  
  
  
  
"Look at them over there! It's sickening."  
  
"Why are we spying on him again?" Skylar glared at Meg, and looked through her Omni-culars again. Number 1 and 2 were all over Tim, flirting and giggling. "Why don't you just show him up? Don't they say that jealousy works well."  
  
"Who am I going to use then?"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"He got kicked out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Um, how about that 7th year, Satazahn?" Meg asked as she watched him walk down the street.  
  
"Prep."  
  
"How about Shenlong?" Skylar started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna work. He'll know I'm just doing it to make him jealous."  
  
"Well who then?"  
  
"How about him?" Skylar pointed to a very handsome looking teen walking down the street.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Don't know, but I'll soon find out." Skylar got out of her hiding spot behind the trash can and walked towards him. She pulled a book out of one of her robe pockets, and begun reading it, after making sure she was inline with him.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." She said, when they hit each others shoulders, and causing her to drop the book.  
  
"It's my fault." She looked up. He was very very good looking up close, and had sparkling blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Ryan" He held his hand out.  
  
"I'm Skylar Black."  
  
"Oh, I've heard about you."  
  
"I think everyone has. If I could just ask you one question, you'll probably think I'm nuts for asking but, you aren't part of the Dark Side are you?" He smiled.  
  
"No I'm not, and I can understand why you're asking."  
  
"You don't go to Hogwarts do you?"  
  
"No, I'm on vacation and visiting Remus Lupin."  
  
"Oh I know him. So where do you go to school?"  
  
"Beauxbottoms."  
  
"So you know French?"  
  
"Yeah, I could teach you some if you want." He linked arms with Skylar and started teaching her.  
  
"Wow, it worked." Meg said, watching them walk down the street. She turned the Omni-culars to Tim. He noticed the two walking arm in arm and started to get angry. "I could write a top selling book about these two." Meg laughed to herself and went down to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"Comme temme tu?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's your name."  
  
"Well you already know that."  
  
"J'aime vos yeux"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I love your eyes."  
  
"Oh you." Skylar giggled and slapped his arm softly. She saw Tim, and hugged Ryan's arm tighter. "Teach me some more French."  
  
"Did you know French is the language of love?" Tim did the Weasley trademark, turning bright red and matching his hair. Once they got down the street and out of ear shot from Tim, Skylar asked Ryan what was bugging her.  
  
"So how do you know Remus?"  
  
"I'm his son." Skylar dropped his arm.  
  
"Son?" She got a mix of a disgusted and horrified look on her face. "I'm his niece."  
  
"We're cousins?" Skylar was still too shocked to respond. Ryan looked down at his watch. "I better get going. So I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah." Once Ryan left Skylar kicked the nearest wall. She screamed in pain and began hopping around.  
  
"So why did he suddenly leave?" Tim asked. Number 1 and 2 were sitting on a bench not to far away, and gossiping.  
  
"He was going to go get me a butterbeer. It's none of your business." Tim grew red again.  
  
"Then why isn't he coming back?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Just what I thought." Tim turned away.  
  
"You're such a git!" She yelled after him.  
  
"You're not so great yourself." He yelled back.  
  
"I don't see why we ever became friends in the first place." He didn't have a response to that one, but Skylar kept going on. "At least there is some one at Hogwarts that is actually kind and notices me in that kind of why." She pulled the poem out, and began to read it.  
  
"There you sit across the room. Your smile lighting up where ever you go." Tim's eyes widened.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He yelled, snatching it out of her hands and reading the rest of it. She grabbed it back.  
  
"Someone put it on my bed." He ran down the street, and back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ely! Where are you?" Tim yelled. Jessica peeked out from behind her enormous History of Magic book.  
  
"Right here lover boy." She teased.  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"Sit down and breathe. You look like you just ran here from Hogsmeade."  
  
"I did." Jessica formed a small 'o' with her mouth.  
  
"That would explain the sweat. Now what did I do again?" Jessica asked. "I'm pretty sure I left some pranks. I'm positive that I left the list I took with the money on your dresser."  
  
"No, you left something else."  
  
"What?  
  
"My poem on Skylar's bed." Tim growled.  
  
"Wow, you sound like Skylar when she's mad."  
  
"Why did you leave the poem there?"  
  
"Well, can I tell you about the time I was under that spell that made me sleep? I never wanted to share with people what happened while I was there, but I really want to tell you." Tim looked at her confused. "Sit, please." He obeyed and sat down beside her.  
  
"When I was in the pure evil world, you and Skylar were a couple. You guys are perfect for each other. Do you know how miserable she was when you guys first started to fight? It was even making me upset. She really cares about you."  
  
"Yeah right." Jessica pinched him.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"I was bringing you back to reality. I know how you feel about her, and how she feels about you, now get off your high horse and let her know too." Tim looked at her. She closed her History of Magic book. "You know... If you don't tell her when she comes back, I'm chucking this at your head. Then you can match the great Harry Potter." Tim glared at her and crossed his arms.  
  
"She does not feel the same about me. She was all over this guy at Hogsmeade. She only thinks of us as friends. Nothing else. I think you're in fantasy."  
  
"Sure...whatever you have to tell yourself." Tim watched her leave the common room.  
  
"Guys aren't worth the hassle." Skylar told Meg at the Three Broomsticks. They were finishing their butterbeers, with several empty glasses in front of them. Skylar was looking a bit tipsy, okay maybe alot.  
  
"I agree with you. Those poor first years have no clue on what's to come." Skylar looked at Meg confused. Meg took another sip of her drink. "They have yet to have guy problems. But Jessica's going to have to deal with your cousin."  
  
"You mean Ryan?" Skylar asked stupidly.  
  
"No Max. Wait...Ryan? Is that the guy you ran off with? He's your cousin?! That's rich."  
  
"Shut up. Why am I the only one to have guy problems?"  
  
"Because you won't snuff it up and tell Tim how you feel about him." Skylar bowed her head.  
  
"You know. I think I've had too many of these." She said. Meg smiled.  
  
"Alright, lets go back to the castle."  
  
"If I would drink alot of these, would the alcohol level add up?"  
  
"Yeah, there is only like one percent in each of these. How many did you have?"  
  
"Umm...wellllll...I had six before you came, then five with you so that makes...."  
  
"Eleven dear. You better go to Pomfrey for a headache potion."  
  
"Why?" Skylar stumbled down the dirt path leading back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a hangover?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Tim was once again looking across the room composing poetry. Skylar was curled up in a blanket, with her head in her hands. The headache potion didn't kick in yet, but the hang over did. Jessica came up behind him and read the parchment over his shoulder.  
  
"You're getting good at this." Tim whipped around.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Won't you back off?"  
  
"Not until you guys are together. Look over there at her. It's the perfect moment. She's alone, nobody is paying attention to her, and she's still kinda drunk. Simply perfect."  
  
"You have a weird definition of perfect." Tim looked back over to Skylar. "But I'll go tell her now." Tim picked the parchment up, and walked over to where Skylar was.  
  
"Hey, Sky? Sky?" He leaned down and saw that she was sleeping. He pulled a quill out and wrote on it. "Goodnight Skylar." He kissed her forehead and slipped the poem under her hand.  
  
Skylar woke up several hours later, her headache coming back. She felt the parchment and picked it up. Not being able to read it, she went over to the fire place, using the last few ambers as a light.  
  
I don't have to worry about you, Skylar. Meet me up in the Astronomy tower at 2am, tomorrow. Please? I have to talk to you. Love you, really.  
  
Skylar, after sighing loudly, put the note in her pocket carefully, and went back to her couch.  
  
"Wow." 


	16. Moody People

Skylar was going all out for her meeting with her secret admirer. She was wearing the dress robes Tim fixed up for her, and makeup. It was fifteen to two when she set out for the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door slowly, making sure it didn't creak and wake up Professor Sinistra.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, upon seeing Tim leaning against the balcony. Tim opened up his mouth to respond, but Skylar began to yell at him again. "You found my poem didn't you! I can't believe you! How could you!"  
  
"If you'd shut up for a second I'll explain." Skylar turned red and slapped him. Tim glared at her, a hand-print starting to appear on his face. "Maybe if you're smart enough you can comprehend this." He shoved a large book at Skylar and walked out of the tower, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Get back here you little git!" She screamed after him, ripping open the door, and slamming it behind her. She ran down the hall after him, but he was nowhere in sight. She walked down by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and heard sobs. She didn't think anything of it, and walked on. Tim was currently sitting in one of the stalls, thinking of all the things that sucked in life, while sobbing dryly.  
  
"Tim?" He looked up from his parchment, seeing Skylar looking down on him. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and red eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've stayed up all night, reading all of those poems. Do you really mean all of those things?"  
  
"Yeah." Skylar started crying again.  
  
"I'm so so so so so so sorry." She broke down and sat in the chair next to Tim and put her head in her hands. "I've been so stupid." She looked back up at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me these things?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How long have you felt like that?"  
  
"A year or so."  
  
"You are a really good poet."  
  
"Well, I have a really good inspiration." Skylar sat crying silently. "I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you feel the same about me?" Skylar finally smiled, though she was still crying.  
  
"Yeah, since before I was possessed." Tim blushed, but then smiled.  
  
"So that's why you were so agreeable to share the same bed with me." Skylar started laughing but punched him in the shoulder. "Oh yeah, I just want to get it on with you." They both were cracking up, and fell off their chairs.  
  
"What is wrong with those two?" Alannah asked, looking across the common room. "One minute their fighting, next Skylar is crying, now they are both on the floor laughing."  
  
"Don't know." Niaomi answered, turning back to her homework.  
  
"They're psycho, what do you expect?" Max said, scratching a couple lines out of his essay.  
  
"They are the most moody people I've ever met." Alannah answered, writing a nasty note about Snape in her Potions book. Jessica Ely walked over to them.  
  
"It's sickening isn't it?" She said. The three of them looked up at her with confused expressions. "They need to get a room."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked.  
  
"They finally confessed to each other that they are madly in love with the other, and now they are talking about how they shared a bed and wanted to get it on." Their eyes grew wide.  
  
"They shared a bed?!"  
  
"They wanted to get it on?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" The three said shocked.  
  
"Um... Maybe I'll explain later. It's one of those times you would've liked to hear the whole conversation. Come on Max, we have detention tonight."  
  
"What did you guys do this time?" Alannah asked. Jessica and Max both grinned.  
  
"We made it look like we were trying to curse each other and actually turned Snape into a mouse and tried to feed him to Mrs. Norris."  
  
"Are you guys friends now?" Jessica and Max looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. I guess so."  
  
"I think hell is becoming chilly." Alannah said, pulling her cloak closer to her. Jessica laughed and headed off to detention, Max following her.  
  
When Max walked into the Potions dungeon first, he almost choked. Snape still had whiskers, and was looking in a mirror.  
  
"Potter! You act just like your father. Now why are you here?" He then took notice to Jessica looking at all of the dead animals in the jars. "Oh yes, your detention."  
  
"Yeah." Snape told them to go to the back room and clean out all of the cauldrons, with no magic.  
  
"God, this sucks. This stuff is like burned on it, and we can't use any scouring spells."  
  
"Have any steel cloth?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Muggle thing." Jessica informed Max. After a couple mintues of silent scrubbing, Max asked her a question.  
  
"What was it like when you were under that charm thing?"  
  
"Very interesting. In the first world, me and you were best friends. I had a brother. But Skylar and Tim were prefects. The second world I was Pettigrew's daughter and I had another brother. So how did you survive without me?" Max looked down at the cauldron he was scraping at.  
  
"Okay I guess." Max muttered. Jessica arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Why did you get all quiet suddenly?" Max shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
They spent the rest of their detention grunting from the exertion used to get the burnt potions off the cauldron sides, and being silent. Finally Snape released them.  
  
"Hey Ely!" Skylar yelled. Jessica looked up from her breakfast. It was Saturday morning, and that meant no classes.  
  
"Hello Skylar."  
  
"Here." Skylar handed Jessica a piece of parchment.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An invitation to the Weasley's for Christmas. Are you planning to go home for Christmas?"  
  
'Home?' Jessica thought. "No I wasn't. So why are you inviting me?"  
  
"Well, you're like family now. And you wouldn't want to be by your lonesome do you? Almost everyone from Gryfinndor is coming to a party the Weasley's are throwing. So do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Great!" Skylar sped off with more pieces of parchment to give out to people.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" Jessica asked herself. Max sat down on the chair beside her.  
  
"Hey long ears." He said as he pulled on her ear lobe.  
  
"Don't touch me." She growled.  
  
"What's with you? Hey are you coming to that party?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Cool. You can meet my dad."  
  
"I already have had the pleasure of meeting him."  
  
"Really? Then you can meet my mum." Jessica glanced at him. She remembered what Skylar told her before 'Maxy Waxy has a Crushy Wushy on Jessy Wussy.'  
  
"Why are you so interested in me meeting your parents?" Max blushed.  
  
"No reason really!"  
  
"If you say so. Now what is this thing anyway?"  
  
"Well, since the Weasley family has gotten so big someone connected to the family throws the party. Skylar's family threw it last year. This year my grandparents are throwing it. I think next year, my family is."  
  
"Wow, it must be nice to have a big family." She said.  
  
"Don't you have any aunts or uncles?"  
  
"If I do, they don't want me." She muttered.  
  
"Huh? You're saying they don't come see your parents?" Jessica practically snapped the fork she was holding. She was holding back tears.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's right." She muttered. She pushed away from the Gryfinndor table and ran out of the Hall.  
  
"Jess! Wait!" He sprinted after her.  
  
"Why why why why why!?" She yelled as she kicked the stone wall outside the entrance hall. "Everyone has families but me. I'm just an unwanted street rat. OW!" She kicked the wall too hard. She started hopping on one foot.  
  
"Need some help?" Someone asked. Jessica lost her balance and fell over. She looked up at Morgania Dursley.  
  
"Nah, I don't need anything." Jessica said.  
  
"Well, I just want to tell you, you're not alone. I'm not an orphan, but sometimes it feels like it."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"My dad calls my powers an abnormality." Jessica snorted. "Yes, I agree. Quite ridiculiosy. He framed my mother of a crime. He doesn't even notice that I'm gone when I run away."  
  
"You run away too? That's the only way I got to Hogwarts. I wouldn't let anyone know what was happening. See, I live at an orphan shelter. It's terrible there."  
  
"But what did you do for money to get your stuff."  
  
"I have one talent, and only one. I can scam people." Morgania laughed loudly.  
  
"And how'd you get to King's Cross?"  
  
"Walked."  
  
"Wow, that must have taken forever."  
  
"It did, but I scammed a whole lot of people." Morgania grinned.  
  
"Well, I have to go, I'll see you later."  
  
"Cheerio."  
  
"Jessica? Are you alright?" Max asked. He found her leaning against the wall. Morgania just left, and Jessica didn't move yet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm better now." Jessica said.  
  
"What was that about? Why did you get so upset that you're aunts and uncles don't like your parents?"  
  
"Long story. I'll explain it to you someday. Come on. I'll beat you at a game of Wizard's Chess."  
  
"I stink at that game!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey Erica." Tim said. He went over to the Slytherin table during breakfast.  
  
"Oh hi Tim!" Erica said. Tim grinned at the other Slytherins that were glaring at him.  
  
"Here. I hope you can come." Tim walked down the Slytherin table, giving an invitation to Morgania.  
  
"What is that?" A Slytherin girl asked.  
  
"An invite to Tim's party."  
  
"How can you socialize with those Gryfinndors?"  
  
"Quite easily." Erica said as she walked away from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Just because Christmas vacation is coming, doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy. You will all make this cyclone potion before class is over." Snape lectured. Everyone groaned. There was only 2 more days until everyone would be leaving Hogwarts to be with their families. The sounds of cauldrons clanking onto the desks, ingredients being taken out of bags, and soft murmurs fill the class.  
  
"Can you cut up the blue bottom flies while I grind up the flobberworms?" Paul asked Jessica.  
  
"Alright. You're a Weasley right? What goes on at these parties?"  
  
"Usually it ends up with Tim's family and Skylar blowing up the neighbors' garden shed. And my grandmother always makes a huge dinner. We always eat outside with anti-coldness charms around the yard. But this year they got a bigger house and we get to eat inside. We have faeries all over the place. My grandfather who has a huge obsession with muggle stuff, so we decorate the house with lights so we 'blend' in."  
  
"Really? I've never celebrated Christmas before."  
  
"Are you serious? Are you Jewish or something?"  
  
"No, just never had the chance to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I live in an orphan shelter that thinks 'All they need is food.'"  
  
"Get to work. No more talking!" Snape snapped.  
  
"I didn't know you were an orphan." Paul whispered.  
  
"It's not something I like to brag about. What's it like having a big family?"  
  
"Pretty good, except for you have to buy lots of presents. You'll like coming to my grandparents. I think Doors is coming." Jessica perked up.  
  
"Really? How is she related to you?"  
  
"She's Harry Potters aunt. He's my uncle."  
  
"Oh. Cool."  
  
"I said no talking!" 


	17. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year

Happy Christmas  
  
"All aboard the Hogwarts express!" The conductor shouted. The Weasley's got 4 compartments to themselves. When I say Weasley's, I mean everyone going to the Weasleys. Hey you never know, they may all be Weasley's at some point in time *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. Now if you were on the Hogwarts Express this particular day, you would think school was let out early. Sharley, who you would usually say was the perfect role model, was acting like an idiot high on sugar. She was jumping around the compartment singing muggle Christmas carols with the rest of them. You could tell she raided the Musketeers stash of Sugar Quills. Skylar, Tim, and Meg were currently going through the compartments and turning the wall paper red and green, holly print here and there, and several fat Santa Claus'. Jessica was sitting quietly, looking at everyone around her.  
  
"What's up?" Morgania sat next to her.  
  
"Nothing really. I've only now noticed how many people you guys are related to. I know that some of these people are just friends of your families, but there are alot of people here."  
  
"Yup, very crowded at holidays. But we usually stay at other peoples houses. I'm staying at Max's. You could probably stay there too."  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to ask Skylar or maybe Alannah."  
  
"Okay." Tim fell into the compartment, followed by Skylar and Meg, all laughing hysterically.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?"  
  
"Hahaha....Malfoy....red nose...hahaha....elf....fat....hahahaha." Meg gasped, holding her stomach and rolling around. "Mistletoe....SNAPE!" Skylar snorted and ran to the bathroom. Everyone in the compartment that heard started laughing.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, after the 5 Ministry cars pulled into the drive way. Skylar and Tim ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hello Grandma." Skylar said.  
  
"Now Skylar I'm not your grandma."  
  
"But don't you wish you were?"  
  
"Most defiantly not." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Your grandpa is inside, he'll want a hug too."  
  
"Grandpa Weasley! You're favorite not so granddaughter is here!"  
  
"Hello Skylar, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Me and Meg need to run to the muggle village for a couple of hours today. Could we borrow one of your bicycles?"  
  
"They're in the garage. Isn't Tim going with you?"  
  
"No, he's setting up the sleeping arrangements with Grandma."  
  
"Alright." Meg came into the house, and hugged Mr. Weasley too.  
  
"Hello dear. So I hear you guys are going to the muggle village. What for?"  
  
"We're what?" Meg looked at Skylar who gave her a 'yes, you better agree look'. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Yeah, we are."  
  
"We're getting my mom's and dad's Christmas present. Come on Meg."  
  
Jessica stepped out of the ministry car that she and the other first years shared. Niaomi turned Max into Santa Claus by "accident".  
  
"So my little elf, wanna be Santa's little helper?" Max teased.  
  
"I'm not an elf, I'm not little, and I defiantly don't want to help you." Jessica said as she pulled Max's beard.  
  
"Hey! Watch it." Morgania pulled Jessica into the Weasley household.  
  
"Hello Morgania dear. And who is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"This is Jessica Ely." Harry's ears perked up.  
  
"Ely huh? What are you doing here?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Um.... Skylar invited me."  
  
"Well anyone that can save my god sister is welcome here."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Come on Jessica, I'll go introduce you to everyone!" Max said.  
  
"Maxwell, what happened to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, magical mishap?" Harry shook his head and undid the spell.  
  
"Lets go Jess." Jessica waved goodbye to Harry as Max dragged her into the pool of guests.  
  
"Why are we going to the muggle village again?"  
  
"To get my parents present." Skylar replied, taking her robes off, and revealing muggle clothes underneath. Meg did the same, and got onto one of the bikes.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"What have they wanted since last summer? What did my mom cry over for a couple of days?"  
  
"You mean...oh. So we are getting...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Same color?"  
  
"Same color."  
  
"What about the length?"  
  
"Pomfrey taught me some lengthening charms when I was in the hospital wing. I've managed to get 11 inches."  
  
"Cool, but how did you get it back?"  
  
"Oh I didn't put it on myself. Mrs. Norris was great help." Meg snorted and opened the door to the store. "Where would we find it? You're a muggle born."  
  
"Over there."  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"Too light. Here this one looks like a perfect match. It may be a tiny bit darker."  
  
"Okay, what if we'd mix them?"  
  
"It would probably explode. Wait here's one that is perfect."  
  
"Okay, lets get it." Skylar reached into her pockets. "Shoot, I only have wizard money. You wouldn't happened to have..."  
  
"I think this will be enough." Meg pulled a couple pound notes out, and paid the cashier.  
  
"Thanks. It says it takes a hour or two, so we will do it tomorrow night, before the big feast, and surprise them when we open presents."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Weasley's are weird, you open presents at night instead of in the morning.  
  
"That's us. Torturing poor kids with all of those mounds of presents sitting under the gigantic tree."  
  
"And you and Tim with all of your presents opened before everyone else wakes up."  
  
"It's tradition."  
  
"You're doing that again this year?"  
  
"Nope, at least we're going to try our hardest not to." Meg laughed and parked the bike into the garage. "So is that all you're getting your parents?"  
  
"Well, almost. I had a wizard mechanic fix up the motorcycle. That's being delivered Christmas Eve."  
  
"Awesome. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day. It's like only." Meg looked down at her watch. "8 o'clock."  
  
"Umm...we can figure out how to use this stuff."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want your head to burn off." Meg and Skylar raced to the deluxe bathroom.  
  
"Max, you're going to make my arm three feet longer." Jessica whined.  
  
"Come on, there is only a few more people you need to meet. Mum! Mum!" Ginny Weasley turned around.  
  
"Max! I'm so glad your home again." Ginny said as she embraced her son. Jessica inched away slowly. She wanted to get out of the crowd and into a silent little corner. She finally disappeared into the mob of red heads.  
  
"Mum, this is Jessica. Where did she go?"  
  
Jessica crept upstairs, and explored the house.  
  
"Who are you?" Jessica jumped at the voice, and turned around. Another red head was standing in front of her.  
  
"I'm Jessica, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tory, Niaomi's brother. Who's friend are you?"  
  
"Skylar's and Tim's. Oh and Max's. I'm a first year Gryffindor."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Exploring."  
  
"Me too. Do you know where the kitchen is?"  
  
"Nope, do you?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go down there! Grandma makes lots of good food!"  
  
"Who are you're parents?"  
  
"My mom and dad." Jessica held back a laugh.  
  
"No, what are their names?"  
  
"Umm...dunno. Niaomi might know though."  
  
"Okay." She followed Tory through the halls, looking at all of the pictures of the Weasley's hung up.  
  
"She just made pumpkin cookies. I can smell them from here." Tory started to run, making Jessica pick up her pace.  
  
"What's with wizards and pumpkins?"  
  
"Umm, never thought about it. I guess we just don't like apples. Yummy, I can smell pumpkin pie too."  
  
"I hear my little bottomless pit. Come in here Tory and help me put the finishing touches on the Gingerbread houses." Tory grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Grandma!" Tory grabbed a cookie and quickly stuffed his mouth.  
  
"Hello Jessica." Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Errup...mmph...urmp." Tory shallowed. "You know her already?"  
  
"Yes, Morgania introduced us. Would you like a pumpkin cookie dear?"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Jessica took a bite. "These'm good. Yummmm."  
  
"Tory! Leave some for after dinner. Would you help me round up the guests in the dining room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How many people are here?" Sharley asked, looking over the large number of red heads.  
  
"Let's see." Britney looked down at her list.  
  
Potter- Harry, Ginny, Morgania, Maxwell  
  
Weasley(Ron)- Ron, Hermione, Tory, Niaomi  
  
Weasley(Fred and George)- Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Kurt, Paul, Tim  
  
Weasley(Bill)- Bill, Nicole, Jill, Philip  
  
Weasley(Charlie)- Charlie, Britney  
  
Weasley(Percy)-Percy, Penelope, Mitchell  
  
Weasley(Arthur)-Arthur, Molly  
  
Black- Sirius, Joanne, Skylar,  
  
Doors- Lorna, Alannah  
  
Lupin- Remus and Ryan  
  
"33. Man this place is going to be crowded. I didn't even count all the friends and stuff coming." Britney said.  
  
"Wow. Do you know how many other people are going to be here?"  
  
"Well Erica, Jessica, Mitchells girlfriend, some other Gryfinndors, and random people stopping by."  
  
"Who's sleeping at who's house?"  
  
"I think Jess is sleeping at Skylar's, and so is Meg and Erica. You're sleeping at mine. The Door's are sleeping at Remus'. And I'm pretty sure the Potters are sleeping here."  
  
"Cool, come on, I think I just heard someone say to go to the dining hall."  
  
"Yum, dinner." Remus said, rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten in 2 days."  
  
"Well there's plenty for seconds and thirds." Mrs. Weasley said, setting a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Ryan sat down next to Remus, causing Skylar to jump out of her seat and move to the other side of the table.  
  
"Think we'll get through this dinner with out a food fight?" Remus whispered to Lorna when she sat down.  
  
"Hmmm? Don't know. We'll leave that up to the Musketeers." Remus looked down the table and saw them whispering to each other.  
  
"I think they are already planning."  
  
On the other side of the table Skylar was playing with her hair again.  
  
"Are you flirting with Ryan?" Tim teased. Erica sat down next to Meg.  
  
"Who's Ryan?"  
  
"Her cousin!"  
  
"Shut it you."  
  
"Oh, I'm missing something ain't I."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what did you guys get your parents?" Skylar looked a bit horrified.  
  
"My dad doesn't really care about presents and stuff. He just wants me to come home after this party is done. He'll probably grill me on what 'those muggle-lovers' have been doing. I'll make up stuff of course. 'Yeah dad, it was really boring, all we did was sit around and discuss how much money we made. Did you know Aurors make 1000 galleons a month?'"  
  
"I sent mine some candies, and a wizard pic of me."  
  
"Cool, how about you Sky?"  
  
"My sweet ol' self."  
  
"Why did you guys go to the store then?"  
  
"I had to buy a nifty key-chain to go along with my dad's newly fixed bike."  
  
"Cool. How many pieces is it in now?" Erica asked, stuffing some turkey into her mouth.  
  
"One, but it use to be five."  
  
"What are we doing after dinner?"  
  
"Well, we're going back to my house. Dad and Mom don't want to 'intrude.'"  
  
"Oh darn. I guess we'll just have to pull stuff tomorrow."  
  
"Look at all of those presents." Jessica whispered. All of the adults sent the kids upstairs to busy themselves. The adults were wrapping presents, and were clueless that Meg found a secret passage that allowed the kids to spy on them.  
  
"Looks like you got that new broom Skylar." Tim whispered back, to the three chatting girls.  
  
"Hey Jess, Lorna is wrapping something for you." Max informed her.  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"Can't tell, I can just read the card, 'To Jessica Ely, from Santa Claus.'"  
  
"Santa Claus? I thought he was fake?"  
  
"What do you mean he's fake? Then who are all of those presents from? The tooth fairy?" Erica exclaimed, not being able to keep a straight face. She started cracking up and gasping for air.  
  
"Kids! Are you ready to go?" Sirius screamed up the main staircase. Erica, Meg, and Skylar scrambled out of the secret passage. Skylar stopped to kiss the sleeping Tory on the head.  
  
"Night kiddo." He turned over and started sucking his thumb.  
  
"We wish you a happy Christmas, we wish you a happy Christmas, we wish you a happy Christmas and a Merry New Year." The kids sang. The older ones(fifth year to nineteen) had a few too many butterbeers, and were carrying the chorus. It was the next day, at 10pm.  
  
"How many did you guys drink?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Umm..." Tim started to count on his fingers. "I need more fingers." She shook her head and went over to the big tree.  
  
"This is the biggest pine tree I've ever seen." She said outloud.  
  
"This is small compared to last years. Uncle Sirius had to cut off the top to fit. The top alone was 5 feet tall." Max said coming up behind her.  
  
"Really? That's how big our normal trees are. How come those lights look like they are moving?"  
  
"Cuz they are faeries."  
  
"Oh." She started looking at the ornaments. "Is there any significance to these?"  
  
"Every year we get a new ornament for Christmas. This was mine last year." Max showed her a heart frame with two sets of pictures. "The ones on the left are my grandparents, the others are my parents."  
  
"They look alike, except for the eye color."  
  
"Yeah. I never met my grandparents on my dad's side, only my mom's. My dad never met them either. Sirius told me stories when I was little."  
  
"You're not alone. I've never met my parents, grandparents, or great grandparents." Max looked down at his feet. Jessica circled the tree looking at all of the ornaments. "There are a lot on here, when did the tradition start?"  
  
"When Skylar was born. Professor Black started it with us."  
  
"Cool. What are some of your other ones?"  
  
"This one, and this one, and this one...oh and this one. I got this one for my first Christmas, and Skylar gave me this one after I lost my first tooth. She hit me with her bludger bat when she was 8." The ornament was a gold tooth.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Skylar."  
  
"Hey Jess, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just getting away from Max and the history of his ornaments."  
  
"Well, mine are alot interesting."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Well see that heavy looking rock thing towards the bottom? Well that's a ceramic paw print of my dad's. He is an animagus. My first ornament is a lock of my hair. I use to have really pretty long hair. Now it's this."  
  
"Well, I like your hair now."  
  
"Really? Well, my parents don't, and I'm getting bored with it now."  
  
"And here's the last present to Sirius and Joanne." Hermione picked the card out from the tree and handed it to the two. Sirius opened it and read it out loud.  
  
"I know you didn't like it all that much when I came home after the accident with the Blue Dye Bubblegum, but I'm making it up to you. Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year. Love Skylar." Sirius looked up and around the room, Skylar wasn't in the room. "Skylar?"  
  
"Here I am." She came out from the hall, her hair back to normal, but to her shoulders, no blue streaks in sight. No one noticed it before because she was wearing a Santa Claus hat.  
  
"Skylar! You're hair!" Joanne rushed up to her and hugged her.  
  
"That's what you said before."  
  
"I love you so much. But you didn't have to do this!"  
  
"I didn't? Can I change it back then?"  
  
"No!" Sirius and Joanne at the same time.  
  
"Oh and Dad, you're other present is in the backyard."  
  
"Let me guess, the motorcycle that I've been missing for six months?"  
  
"Uh, maybe." Skylar grinned. Tim walked over to her and pulled her hair. "What was that for?"  
  
"To see if it was a wig or not."  
  
"Skylar! Timmy!" Erica said in a singsong voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up." They both looked up and noticed the annoying plant hanging above them.  
  
"Mistletoe. The evilest plant in the world."  
  
"Well you guys have to kiss now."  
  
"No they don't." Sirius said, joining the circle around the two.  
  
"It's tradition, Sirius." Joanne said coming up to him.  
  
"With Skylar it isn't."  
  
"Sirius, she's a teenage girl, and I'm sure she's done it before."  
  
"If you all wouldn't mind, we would like to get this over with." Everyone stood watching.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As ready as i'll ever be." Skylar closed her eyes and bent foreward, Tim did the same.  
  
"I'm finally getting to do this." They both thought as their lips touched.  
  
"Okay, I think that's long enough. Skylar! Quit kissing him."  
  
"I don't think you're suppose to kiss that long under mistletoe."  
  
"They must have big lungs. It's been a whole minute."  
  
"They don't have super glue on their lips do they?"  
  
"If they did, it doesn't look like they are struggling to get apart."  
  
"How long has it been now?"  
  
"I don't know." Skylar opened one of her eyes, unknown to the rest, well except for Tim. She winked her eye and broke away from him.  
  
"I don't see all the fuss about it. One little kiss." She walked away, smiling to herself.  
  
"Five galleons that they make out later." Erica whispered to Meg.  
  
"You're on." Meg and Erica ran after Skylar.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"I'm not saying."  
  
"Oh come off of it."  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, go bug Tim." Skylar had a stupid grin on her face. Meg and Erica took her advice and went to Tim.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"I'm more confused than before. I told her how I felt, she never told me how she felt. And now she just said it was no big deal. She is so hard to read."  
  
"How was the kiss? You never said." Tim didn't respond though, he just sat staring at the ceiling and smiling.  
  
"That good huh?"  
  
"Don't tell her I said anything though, but it was heaven. Simple but really great." Tim got up and walked away, still smiling goofy.  
  
"Doesn't she like him?"  
  
"She's head over hells for him. I don't understand. I thought she told him."  
  
"Maybe she did, but he didn't realize that's what she was telling him." 


	18. The New Malfoy

Soon the "Weasleys" all found themselves at Platform 9 ¾. Jessica was trying to avoid Max. Somehow he got a hold of some mistletoe.  
  
"He is such a dork." Jessica muttered as she entered a compartment on the train. She saw a boy with silver blonde hair already sitting there.  
  
"Hello there, do you mind if I sit here? I'm trying to avoid a hormonal boy." Jessica said. The other boy smirked at what she said.  
  
"No I don't. You're welcome to sit here."  
  
"My name's Jessica Ely, I don't think I've met you before. What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm Marcus Malfoy. It's not a surprise you don't know me. I used to go to Durmstrang, that was before my mother died. My dad took me out of Durmstrang and wanted me to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Malfoy huh? So you're Erica's and Shenlong's brother?"  
  
"Half brother. My dad had an affair with my mother and had me. So what house are you in?"  
  
"I'm a Gryfinndor first year."  
  
"Really? I'm going to be in Slytherin. Professor Black came over and had me sorted. I'm a first year too."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"No, that's a bad thing. Gryfinndors and Slytherins can't be friends."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why not?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Long story. See Godric Gryfinndor and Slytherin were two of the founders of Hogwarts. Gryfinndor and Slytherin were enemies. Ever since, all Gryfinndors and Slytherins are enemies."  
  
"Well isn't that stupid." Jessica said.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you have any classes with Slytherins?"  
  
"Yeah, I have potions. Maybe we will be partners. I don't have one."  
  
"That would be great. Are you any good at potions?"  
  
"Er... I was hoping you were." Jessica said. They laughed uncontrollably until the lady with the food cart came by. Marcus ordered almost everything on the food cart except the blood pops and cockroach clusters.  
  
"How can you afford all that?" Jessica said in awe.  
  
"I got alot of inheritance from my mother and my father is loaded."  
  
"Oh..." She said quietly pulling out her empty change-purse hoping to find at least one measly Knut.  
  
"Do you want a chocolate frog? I got plenty to share." Marcus said.  
  
"Really? Thank you." Jessica said. Marcus handed her one.  
  
"It's fun to actually be able to share with someone. I didn't have any friends at Durmstrang or any siblings."  
  
"I glad I finally found someone that knows how I feel. We have alot in common. I never had friends until recently, never had anything to share, my parents are both dead and I've lived in an orphanage since I could remember."  
  
"I feel bad now, I knew mine, and I'm complaining."  
  
"Don't. But you have two half- siblings to talk to. I have nothing."  
  
"You have me now." Jessica looked up at Marcus. He was grinning but was still unsure about her reaction. Jessica smile inwardly at him.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Where's Jessica? You don't think she missed the train do you?" Max asked.  
  
"No, I saw her enter a compartment on the other side of the train. Calm down Max, she probably just wanted to have some alone time. You have been crowding her lately." Niaomi said as she pulled a butterbeer out of her bag.  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Whatever you say dear cousin."  
  
"I'm going to go find where Jessica is." Max got up and exited the compartment.  
  
"Obsession." Niaomi muttered as she took her History of Magic book out of her bag.  
  
"Have you guys seen Jessica?" Max asked Kurt, Paul, and Morgania as he opened their compartment door.  
  
"I saw her go in the compartment in the back." Morgania said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said as he walked to the back of the train. When Max reached the compartment he knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" A voice asked from inside. Max opened the door revealing Jessica and Marcus playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Jessica? What are you doing with a Malfoy?!" Marcus and Max got into a glaring match.  
  
"Um.. I'm playing a wizard game. What's the big deal?"  
  
"This guy is a Malfoy. Malfoy's are bad news."  
  
"Erica is a Malfoy. Skylar and Tim don't seem to mind that!" Jessica shouted.  
  
"Jessica, are you friends with this guy?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Yeah, Max, this is Marcus. He just moved here from Durmstrang. Marcus, this is Max Potter."  
  
"Come on Jessica, lets go see Niaomi."  
  
"No Max. I want to finish this game. I'll see you when we get back to the castle." Max's jaw dropped. Marcus grinned.  
  
"But..but.." Max stuttered.  
  
"I'll see you later." Jessica said.  
  
"You'd rather hang out with him than me? You just met him!"  
  
"Max, I want to make him feel at home. Gees, I thought you of all people would understand that. Get out of here before you really make a fool of yourself." Max shook his head in disappointment and left the compartment.  
  
"What was all that about?" Jessica asked Marcus as soon as Max was out of ear shot.  
  
"His dad took my dad's girlfriend, my dad took his ex-girlfriend, they've always been enemies so it kind of went with the genes with Malfoys and Potter's hating each other."  
  
"Kind of like a Romeo and Juliet thing right?"  
  
"Yeah, except he doesn't have a sister does he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn." Jessica laughed.  
  
"Whose turn is it?"  
  
"Mine." They went back to playing their game.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened." Max whispered to himself. "I thought Jessica was my friend.  
  
Jessica walked into Hogwarts with Marcus, by they split up to go to their individual House Tables. Max and Niaomi sat beside her when they reached the Gryfinndor Table. Jessica was staring absently toward Marcus. When he looked up and caught Jessica's eye he winked. Jessica laughed silently.  
  
"Why did you run away from us today?" Max asked angrily.  
  
"Your hormones have been running too high this past week, Potter. I just wanted to get away from you for a while."  
  
"My hormones have not been running too high. I just wanted you to have a nice family Christmas for once." Jessica's eyes narrowed. She slammed her fork onto the table.  
  
"Just rub that in my face why don't you?!" She yelled. Everyone in the hall turned their gaze towards the pointed eared one.  
  
"I try to be nice and look what it gets me." Max hissed.  
  
"Practically pulling my arm out of the socket and introducing me to everyone at that party was not nice! You just showed me everything wrong with my life!"  
  
"Stop yelling! You're making a scene."  
  
"I'm making a scene? I'll show you a scene." Jessica grabbed the bowl of pudding and dumped it on Max's head. Max was fuming. He grabbed the bowl of creamed corn that Niaomi was holding. He grabbed the collar of Jessica's shirt and dumped the corn down it. Jessica even more furious slapped Max across the face.  
  
"Never come near me again." She sneered. Max rubbed the place where a red hand print was already forming as she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Jessica, after spending twenty minutes getting the smell of creamed corn out of her clothes, sat against the wall in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"I hate Max so much. I would have had a much better time staying here for the holidays. I can't believe I hit him though." She thumped her head against the wall. "I'm going to get in alot more trouble. More than normal. I actually hit someone. That's much worse than causing a food fight, which I also did." Jessica whipped her head around as she saw the door to the dormitory open. A short greenish thing came into the room. It had huge eyes and was wearing what appeared to be a top hat with the top busted out. It was wearing it like a poor person would wear a barrel.  
  
"What the bloody heck is that?!" Jessica thought as she watched four more come into the room carrying a trunk. Even more followed that as they placed the trunk in front of Niaomi's bed. Jessica stood up and went over to the door once they exited. She saw some more carrying her personal trunk.  
  
"I can take that if you want me to." She told them. She grasped the handles on both sides and lifted it from the alien-like creatures.  
  
"Thank you ma'am, thank you." One of them said. This one was wearing shrunken clothes.  
  
"Er.. You're welcome." Jessica placed her trunk on top of her bed. "So what...I mean... who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dinky the House elf. That's Dorky, Dweby, Danky, Dippy, Dopey, and Dumpy." Dinky said. Jessica smirked.  
  
"I just walked into a fairy tale, Snow-witch and the seven D's." Jessica thought to herself. "Pleased to meet you. Do you want some Everyflavor Beans? I have a whole bag yet and I lost my appetite." All the house elves squealed. She noticed that the other ones were wearing very interesting outfits. Dorky was wearing a potato sack, Danky was wearing a towel like a toga, Dippy was wearing a lamp shade like a dress. Dopey and Dumpy were wearing garbage bags. Dweby was wearing something Jessica couldn't place. "Um, Dweby? What are you wearing?"  
  
"I made it myself miss. I sewed socks together. Isn't it just purdy? Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I had one myself." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Really? I'll make one for you miss! I'll start right away." Dweby said excitedly. He ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh dear." The other house elves left after him, yelling, 'Dweby watch out for that...uh. That had to hurt. Dweby are you alright?'  
  
"Jess? Are you in here?" Jessica lifted her head at the voice.  
  
"Alannah?" She came into the room, with a plate of food.  
  
"Thought you would be hungry. I didn't think you would like to snack on that corn." Jessica laughed and took the plate from her. "My mom was pleased. She had a reason to start another food fight."  
  
"I suspected that. Are the teachers mad?"  
  
"Just Snape, and maybe McGonagall. Snape might actually have to take a shower this year. He was covered with every thing that happened to be on the Gryffindor table, except for the pudding you dumped on Max, and the creamed corn he dumped on you."  
  
"How about Professor Black?"  
  
"I thought she would be down yelling at Skylar for throwing a flaming orange at Shenlong, but she wasn't there."  
  
"Skylar, or her mom?"  
  
"Her mom. Usually she is talking to my mom, but today Lupin was sitting in Black's seat."  
  
"Really? Did Skylar notice?"  
  
"I don't think so. Remember, she was over at Meg's house on the last day, and Erica went to the Malfoy Manor." Jessica looked down at her plate.  
  
"Where did you get this food if they threw it all at Snape?"  
  
"Oh, once the professors cleaned up the mess, the house elves made more, but not as much." Alannah picked up the bag of Everyflavor beans. "Mind if I have these?" Jess shook her head and started to eat her dinner as Alannah carefully nibbled the end off of a yellowish brown one.  
  
"Eck, wax."  
  
A:N// We hope you guys all had a great holiday. We would've got this up earlier, but both of our hard drives crashed over break. We'll upload the next chapter soon. Thank heavens Hawkins saved this in 3 different spots. 


	19. Ewww!

Eww, they still do it?  
  
  
  
Skylar was sitting on her desk, demonstrating the look on Shenlong's face when the flaming orange hit the table. She heard the classroom door open and close.  
  
"If you guys could take your seats we'll begin with class." Skylar spun around on the table at the sound of the voice, which definitely was not her mother's.  
  
"Remus? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Professor Lupin, Ms. Black. Take your seat please."  
  
"Why isn't my mom here?"  
  
"Your father and mom didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well, you're mom is five months pregnant." Skylar looked at him shocked and fainted. She fell right off the table.  
  
"Eww, they still do it?" Tim asked. "Aren't they a little old to be having another kid?"  
  
"They are not old." Remus said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, they're still young at heart." Erica snorted.  
  
"Aren't you guys like 55?"  
  
"Professor Black is 37, and Sirius and I are only 51."  
  
"Mr. Black is 14 years older than Joanne!" Tim started laughing and ended up on the floor next to the unconscious Skylar.  
  
"How come you call Sky's dad, Mr. Black but call Professor Black, Joanne?" Erica asked, extremely interested in this conversation.  
  
"Because I'm afraid of Mr. Black."  
  
"Can we stop this nonsense and get to class? Tim, take Skylar to the infirmary."  
  
"She'll need her head examined." Erica said as Remus conjured a stretcher. "Now, Professor Lupin. Since wizards live longer than normal Muggles, how long would a wizard's average sex life be?" The whole class erupted in giggles as Lupin made a strange gurgling sound in the back of his throat.  
  
"I'm not teaching sex education here. I'm here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Wouldn't you want us to be able to defend ourselves against that type of dark art?" Erica smiled.  
  
"You know, Erica, anyone can tell you're a Malfoy. I think you guys are a little young to learn about sex."  
  
"You're never too young to learn." Erica said innocently. Remus made that noise again. Erica's face softened and she spoke again. "Okay, Professor. If you don't want to tell us about sex, we can just talk about Professor Doors." Remus choked and turned red.  
  
"Alright, alright. You win. Now...if a man and a woman love each other..." How about we just let that class to their...discussion?  
  
"How come she's unconscious?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Skylar floated into the infirmary.  
  
"Lupin told her that her mom was pregnant."  
  
"Oh, I thought she already knew." Tim sat the unconscious girl on the bed. "What happened to her hair? It's not blue any more."  
  
"She fixed it over the holidays. Isn't it just perfect?"  
  
"Quit gushing and go back to class. Who's teaching anyway?"  
  
"Professor Lupin."  
  
"Someone left him alone in a class of 5th years, who just found out that someone was pregnant? Oh no. You stay here. I have to go see about something." Pomfrey rushed out of the infirmary. Tim started laughing and sat down on Skylar's bed. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm in the infirmary?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And my mom's having another kid?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And Lupin is currently giving a sex education lesson?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I trapped in him the same conversation when I was in 3rd year. I told Erica about it over Christmas. Most likely she wanted to experiment with it." Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, dragging Lupin by the ear.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow. Poppy, stop it. I'm not a kid anymore. You're going to rip it off."  
  
"You sit in that corner and think about what you did. Weasley, go back to class." Everyone's eyes got wide, except for Pomfrey's. Tim got off the bed and ran out of the hospital wing as she went back to her office and slammed the door. Remus sat there and a memory flashed into his head.  
  
'James, Sirius, and Remus were all being dragged through the halls by a three armed Professor McGonagall. She had each of their ears in one of her hands.  
  
'Minnie! You're gonna rip my ear off." Sirius shouted. McGonagall pulled on his ear a bit harder, making him wince in pain.  
  
"You will learn respect for your teachers."  
  
"The curse wasn't meant for you, honestly." Remus said.  
  
" We wanted to see how Snape looked with extra limbs." James said in pain. McGonagall pinched their ears harder as she continued walking down the hall.'  
  
"Getting childhood flashbacks?" Skylar asked, smirking.  
  
"Why did you tell Ms. Malfoy all of that stuff?"  
  
"Because she asked me if I knew any funny stories about the Marauders." She said all this innocently. "We spent the entire night at home just chatting about all of your mischief."  
  
"Oh no. What are you guys planning on doing?"  
  
"Us? Plan something? That doesn't sound like us. What ever could you mean?"  
  
"Lupin! Black! Quit talking!"  
  
"Now that sounded familiar." Skylar and Remus looked up. Doors just walked into the room. "Snape is complaining that his fifth year students are asking about sex. Would you know anything about that?"  
  
"Not a thing Professor Doors. I've been up here unconscious."  
  
"Um...why?"  
  
"Because Remus told me that there is going to be a new bundle of diapers in the Black household."  
  
"What? You didn't know that?"  
  
"How come everyone knew before me?" Skylar said, frustrated.  
  
"They didn't know how you'd handle it."  
  
"Aren't they too old to do...it still?" Skylar knew right away that she said the wrong thing.  
  
"Who are you calling old?"  
  
"Run." Remus whispered in Skylar's ear. She got off the bed immediately and sprinted out of the room. Lorna was right behind her, bare- feet and all.  
  
"Lorna! Don't chase students! Especially not with that!" Remus crept out of the infirmary and back to his office.  
  
"Hey Jessica, we have Potions now." Alannah said as she ran up to Jessica after Herbology.  
  
"I know. I'm just not very eager about going there though. I could feel Max glaring at me during our last class. It isn't a pleasant feeling. It kept sending chills up my spine." Alannah laughed and walked beside Jessica until they reached the Potions Dungeon. Jessica's frown instantly turned into a grin when she saw Marcus sitting beside her usual seat.  
  
"Hi Marcus." Jessica said as she sat down beside him. Alannah sat down at the desk behind Jessica and Marcus.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Alannah." Alannah said as she greeted Marcus. Marcus grinned.  
  
"Hello. My name is Marcus. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alannah smiled.  
  
"He has the coolest accent!" Alannah whispered in Jessica's pointed ear. Jessica grinned. She didn't notice his accent at first, but now she could hear the thick Scottish/Russian accent he had.  
  
"So where did you move here from?" Alannah asked.  
  
"I once went to a school in Bulgaria. I came here since my mother died."  
  
"Is something wrong? Are you still upset about your mom?" Jessica asked.  
  
"What? Oh no, I'm still in pain from the death-hold Erica braced me in." Marcus said as he rubbed his chest. "I thought I was going to turn blue after she hugged me at the feast last night."  
  
"I can't believe Jessica, and even Alannah! Socializing with a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that!" Max ranted to Niaomi.  
  
"I don't understand what your problem is. Morgania, you know your cousin, is a Slytherin. Skylar and Tim talk to Erica all the time. What is so wrong with Jessica being friendly to Marcus?"  
  
"The friendly part." Max muttered.  
  
"You're just jealous that she might start to like him. We don't you just apologize already. Then maybe you and Marcus could be friends."  
  
"Like that will ever happen. I bet he's just like his father. Always making fun of muggle-borns, the Weasleys, and all the dark magic that comes along with the blonde hair."  
  
"Um... Max, if you haven't noticed yet Jessica is a muggle-born, and he's only met his father over Christmas break."  
  
"How did you find that out?"  
  
"It's called I share a dorm with Jessica and Alannah. I was talking to them all night." Niaomi stopped talking when Snape came into the room, slamming the door and setting a goblet on his desk. The room filled with the smell of a very strong whiskey.  
  
"If anyone of you ask me about sex I will poison you all." They just sat there stunned, not knowing that the class before them, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 5th years were experimenting with what Erica and Meg were told to do. "Do the potion on the board and don't bother me." He picked up his goblet and took a big swig of it.  
  
"What was that about?" Jessica asked Marcus and Alannah.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Marcus said as he started copying down the recipe for the potion.  
  
"Good point." Alannah said before she turned to her partner and began mixing the potion.  
  
"I can't believe they are making us do this." Jessica whined as she and Max were at their detention that night.  
  
"It takes Filch to come up with a punishment worse than Potions." Max muttered. They were scrubbing every inch of the Great Hall with toothbrushes.  
  
"Don't talk to me." Jessica yelled.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, you were talking to me!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"You first!" Max took his wand and magicked a piece of spell-o-tape over Jessica's mouth. Jessica ripped it off.  
  
"Potter, you are digging your own grave." Jessica said before she grabbed her wand and did a simple spell to clean her area of the Great Hall.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Max asked.  
  
"I said don't talk to me." Jessica said as she left he Great Hall.  
  
"I'll show her." Max took a bottle of ink out of the pocket of his robe and tried to dump it where Jessica just cleaned. The ink bounced off an invisible force field and landed all over Max's area, spelling out "Dork".  
  
"Damn you Ely!"  
  
A:N// We just love torturing our muses. Heehee. I got a deal for all of you guys. Read the following.  
  
Have you been deprived from the lack of RPG's of your favorite things? Is Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or Gundam Wing one of those? Or do you just like chatting with insane people that aren't really insane, but just like to believe they are? Do you enjoy sugar alot? Then Ohcysp Island is the place you want to be. Go to http://pub65.ezboard.com/bohcyspisland  
  
Now, click the link and if you register for ezboard, and join the Ohcsyp Island. If you submit a character for any of the message boards with this saying in the message body somewhere, 'Don't tickle sleeping dragons, and definitely don't stick your wand up someones nose.' If you can find some how to put it in a very creative way, we'll do something special (haven't decided what yet). For every person that joins, we'll upload a new chapter. But you have to give us a week to write it. Okay, I hope you guys all join and make it a great RPG. 


	20. Final Chapter

Generation Chaos  
  
Jessica sat on the Hogwarts express for the fourth time of her life. She stared aimlessly out the window as Marcus tried shoving his trunk on the rack above.  
  
"This semester has all been a blur." Jessica said to no one in particular. Marcus gave his trunk a final shove, and it stayed in place.  
  
"I agree. Man, I never knew a potter could have such a good right hook." He was sporting a fashionable black eye. Jessica sighed.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
::Flashback to the Hogsmeade Station::  
  
Jessica was talking with Max.  
  
"So you're sure you don't want to come stay at my place this summer? It has to beat being in the orphanage." Max said.  
  
"Potter quit bothering the girl. She probably thinks your going to chase her around with mistletoe all summer."  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so original. Didn't your Daddy use that one when he went to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Marcus, Max, knock it off." Jessica yelled. Both boys became silent for a second, and then began bickering again. Jessica sighed and went over to talk to Alannah and Niaomi.  
  
"Hey guys." Jessica said as she flopped down on top of Alannah's trunk.  
  
"Max and Marcus fighting again?" Niaomi asked. The three girls glanced over at the two boys yelling obscenities at each other,  
  
"Yup. They just can't get along, and it drives me nuts!" Suddenly there was a yell and everyone's attention was brought to Marcus and Max. They were engaged in a fistfight. Jessica ran over to the two to separate them. It took Jessica, Niaomi, Alannah, Kurt, Paul and Skylar to get them away from each other's throats.  
  
"Puddlemere's better anyway." Skylar said, standing between the two. They stopped struggling to get towards each other. They looked at her, and then lurched toward her as she ran away, laughing.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
"What were you guys fighting about anyway? And why did Skylar say that about Puddlemere?"  
  
"Nothing important." Marcus answered, waving his hand in an offhand expression.  
  
"Tell me now, or I'll tell your father you got beat up by Potter's son, not a half breed witch."  
  
"Either way I'm sure to get lectured. Alright, we were "discussing" the best Quidditch team, and we both insulted each others favorite team."  
  
"Boys and Quidditch." She mumbled. "Do you remember the last Quidditch match, how angry the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were?"  
  
"Do I? My brother wanted to decapitate Erica."  
  
::Why is Quidditch always on guys minds? Is it anything like WWF wrestling?::  
  
"Welcome Quidditch fans to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match. It would've been Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but after last seasons match, Gryffindor and Slytherin were disqualified from the Cup. Now sit back and watch the match that will determine who will win the Quidditch Cup and possibility the House Cup." Meg sat the megaphone down and turned to Sharley, who was up there to 'monitor' Meg's actions. Mainly to keep her from egging on a fight.  
  
"10 galleons that Hufflepuff will win."  
  
"To think that McGonagall trusted you to stop me from doing wrong. Make it 15." They shook hands as Hooch blew the whistle. Both teams shoot into the air and into action.  
  
"It's Winner, Bloom, Lutz, Bloom, Winner, Lutz. Damn this is confusing. Lutz passes to Winner for the score. Ten to zero Ravenclaw. Duke gets the Quaffle and passes to Smith. Ouch, that really had to hurt. Williams hit the Bludger toward Smith and knocked her off the broom. Hufflepuff calls a time out to make sure their player is alright." Meg put the megaphone down and looked at Sharley. "Are you sure you don't want to back out now?"  
  
"No. If I know my Hufflepuff they'll win."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I threatened them all with detention if they didn't win."  
  
"You little cheater. Definitely Head Girl material in my opinion." Meg smirked and picked up the megaphone again as both teams got on their brooms.  
  
"And we're back. Eek! Hufflepuff Seeker Charleston has caught the snitch. There goes my profits."  
  
::Yeah, I think it's the end of that.::  
  
"I can't believe Meg didn't realize her megaphone was on the whole time." Jessica said. Marcus laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Remember what happened afterward? When it started raining?"  
  
"That? What happened exactly?"  
  
::Flashback to Quidditch Pitch::  
  
"I can't believe you had to pull that stupid stunt and get Slytherin disqualified from the Quidditch Match." Shenlong Malfoy said to Erica.  
  
"You're the one that turned me into a tree." Erica yelled back. Marcus sighed and looked across the pitch to where Jessica, Niaomi, Tim, Meg, Max and Alannah were sitting. Skylar was up in the air, showing off her talent at riding in the rain.  
  
"What are we doing out here anyway?" He thought. "It's raining cats and dogs." He looked over at his brother who was staring at Skylar with utmost hate.  
  
"Next time we go to Honeydukes, I'm not letting you buy half a crate of blood pops. You totally blew our profits." Tim yelled up to Skylar, who was flying in and out of the golden hoops.  
  
"But the look on those second years faces when she told them what they were was great." Meg said, eating a chocolate bar under her umbrella.  
  
"So are you going to work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes this summer?" Tim asked Skylar, who was hovering over his head.  
  
"Of course, but my dad wants me to do some internship thing at the Auror office. Basically I think he wants to keep an eye on me, and my budget. But I promise I won't steal anything this year."  
  
"Your promises are hollow. So Ely, what are you going to do over summer?" Tim asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Either run away from the orphanage or try living with a foster family for more than a day."  
  
"You could stay with me." Max offered.  
  
"No thanks I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
  
:: End of that flashback.::  
  
"You were worried you would be a bother?" Marcus asked. "I thought Max would be the bother."  
  
"I don't know why you don't like him."  
  
"Potters and Malfoy's have always hated each other. Just like Gryffindors and Slytherins."  
  
"But I'm a Gryffindor, and we're like best friends.  
  
"I know. That's why we had to keep our friendship secret for the first few weeks, remember?"  
  
"Who did you hang out with before Max leaked our secret?"  
  
"Morgania Dursley, Potter's cousin."  
  
::Guess what? Another Flashback::  
  
"Hey, you're the new Malfoy right?" Morgania asked. Marcus looked up from his Potions homework.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Morgania Dursley."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Wow. You're the total opposite of your brother."  
  
"Yes, I know. I take after my mother. I'm more like Erica."  
  
"So, instead of sitting by your lonesome at meals, do you want to sit with me?"  
  
"Don't you sit by your lonesome too?"  
  
"Yeah, but now we won't be outcasts."  
  
"We will always be outcasts."  
  
"But we won't be by our lonesome anymore."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"I'm confusing myself. Just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we have to be friends with only Slytherins. Like how you're friends with Jessica Ely."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I have Potions with you. I was watching you the first day. See, I know how you  
  
feel about the whole friends in Gryffindor. I've been really bummed out. I haven't talked to Max, and the others for a while now. And this is just the beginning, I still have 6 more years of school." She put the old dusty book back on the shelf and continued strolling through the library.  
  
"Maybe they've just been busy." Marcus said.  
  
"I did talk to Kurt and Paul on the train. Kurt's so cute. But so is Paul, they're twins for Albus' sake. I'm not really related to them anyway so it's all right. Why is my life so screwed up?" Marcus flopped down in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you alright ?" Morgania asked.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"Oh you shouldn't do that. It hurts too much. Mentally and emotionally." She sat down next to him. "So what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing and everything."  
  
"Ah. Was the meaning of life one of those nothings?"  
  
"Nope, haven't gotten to that yet."  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed you then."  
  
"Actually I'm glad you did. If I think too much, that's when I get in trouble. So who is this Kurt kid you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, he's Max's cousin. But after a while he stopped talking to me and left. All the others left me too."  
  
"Ah, the Slytherin curse has struck again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every Slytherin that were friends with Gryffindors before they were separated, have lasted at the most 1 year. You have lasted almost half a year."  
  
"You mean it's always happened? What about Erica and Skylar and Tim? Erica's a Slytherin and is friends with Gryffindors."  
  
"Well, they weren't friends before Hogwarts."  
  
"You're making me depressed."  
  
"Ah don't be."  
  
"Is that your solution for everything?"  
  
"Yup, isn't it so great?"  
  
"No offense but your solution sucks."  
  
"That's why it's great." Morgania shook her head and walked out of the library.  
  
::Flashback has ended::  
  
"Well that must have been an entertaining week." Jessica said, laughing.  
  
"It was very entertaining. So what did you do that week?"  
  
"I got reacquainted with my good old buddy called detention."  
  
::Ahhhh, another Flashback::  
  
Jessica got, one again, a detention for fighting with Max Potter.  
  
"I can't believe we have to do this again." Max whined. They were raking all the leaves at the edge of the Forbidden forest for the second time that semester. The time before was because of the food fight they started with Skylar and Tim."  
  
"This is a lot harder with only two of us." Jessica whined. "How come the leaves in the forest never die? In spring shouldn't it be blooming leaves, no losing them?"  
  
"Probably Snape put a spell on them since he knew how much we hated doing this before."  
  
"It was more fun with Skylar and Tim."  
  
"Yeah, but they sneaked their wands and was forced to do another detention."  
  
"But watching leaves do a Conga line was worth it." Skylar scared them. "I see my little prodigies got a detention. What did I miss?" She rubbed her hands together and looked down at the leaves. "How come they aren't dancing?"  
  
"Because Snape confiscated our wands after I was beating Max over the head with it."  
  
"Ah. Well I just happen to have mine right here." She dug her hand around in her pockets, all eleven of them. "Well it was right here." She scratched her head. "Oh year I remember." She turned and ran back to the castle yelling "TIM!"  
  
::End of yet another Flashback::  
  
"What's up with her and Tim anyway?"  
  
"No one knows. Supposedly, as Meg told me, they told each other their feelings, but both are too chicken to make the first move. Like that one time…"  
  
::Please keep all arms and legs inside the Time Machine at all times::  
  
"What did she do now?" Lorna had Skylar in her arms, as she carried her into the infirmary. She was unconscious.  
  
"She thought she could be Super Woman and play out in the rain. Some Slytherin hit a Bludger at her and it hit her in the gut. She didn't have her hands on the broom." Lorna sat her down on the hospital bed. "She tried breaking her fall with her arm."  
  
"Now that's a nasty angle." Madame Pomfrey grimaced as Lorna gently pulled her arm out of the cloak that was covering her. "Did she hit her head when she fell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how did she get unconscious?"  
  
"Oh, I heard her scream really loud when her elbow decided it wanted to go the other way. I rushed out of my greenhouse and saw her clutching her arm and Tim trying to help her up."  
  
"How did she get knocked out?"  
  
"I hit her over the head with the Bludger bat so she wouldn't feel any pain."  
  
"You did what?" She screamed.  
  
"No need to thank me." Lorna walked out whistling.  
  
::As the time machine comes to a stop…::  
  
"How does that play in with their romance?"  
  
"Shut up Marcus, I'm not done yet."  
  
"Wait…is this when we were all out on the pitch, and I got detention…."  
  
::Sorry we didn't press the stop button, you'll have to go around again::  
  
Marcus emptied another load of bedpans into the sink.  
  
"This is so disgusting."  
  
"At least I'm letting you off with cleaning mine." Skylar said, opening up another boy of chocolate from 2nd year Hufflepuff boys. Gifts, and even a toilet seat from Kurt and Paul surrounded her bed. Pomfrey kept her in the infirmary because she cracked a rib, bruised a couple, her arm wasn't healing right, and for a minor head injury.  
  
"Yes, thank you for that." Marcus had detention to clean bedpans, until Skylar left the hospital wing. He was blamed for hitting Skylar with the Bludger, but it wasn't him. Both he and Skylar knew that it was Shenlong that hit her because of the disqualification of both teams. Skylar told him that she could hold it until Madame Pomfrey left, but then he'd have to help her hobble to the bathroom. While she was in there, he'd fill her pan with pumpkin juice. As long as there was a yellow liquid in it, Pomfrey had no one to yell at.  
  
::Sorry, the time machine has currently broken down. Please wait patiently as you are ripped from the memory.::  
  
"Eww…that's nasty. Why don't we just use the example of Erica, Meg and the mistletoe?"  
  
"Cuz everyone has heard that story before."  
  
"But it's less gross, than bed pans at least."  
  
"But I haven't gotten to the best part yet."  
  
::We have fixed the problem, thank you for not unbuckling your seat belts and falling about 20 centuries.::  
  
Then one day, Tim came in to visit. Marcus watched from the sink in which he scrubbed the pumpkin juice out of the bedpans, as Skylar and Tim talked quietly. Marcus tried not to laugh as he watched the two looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes and flirting. Then Jessica came storming in with purple antlers sprouting from her head. Skylar and Tim didn't even blink.  
  
"What's with them?" Jessica asked Marcus.  
  
"They've been like this for the last 20 minutes."  
  
"They look like they are going to pounce each other and do it like the pigeons." (Sorry about the Drop Dead Fred reference)  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why doesn't one of the move?"  
  
"Oh, they will when Pomfrey gets back."  
  
Later that night, Marcus entered the hospital wing under his invisibility cloak. His mother gave him one before he went to Durmstrangs.  
  
"Skylar…" He whispered. She was still sleeping, but wasn't the only one on the bed. Tim was sitting on the edge of it. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her temple. She whacked him in her sleep. He jumped under her bed as she opened her eyes.  
  
"What the…Marcus are you here?" She said drowsily. He took off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Yeah, I'm over here."  
  
"Did you just kiss me?"  
  
"No…" He threw the cloak on the floor. Tim peeked out from the side closest to Marcus. He looked up as Marcus nodded. Taking the quick opportunity that Skylar's back was turned; he threw the cloak over himself and crawled out of the hospital wing.  
  
"I was having the weirdest…but best dream. I dreamt Tim as in here and kissed me. He can be so sweet at times, but utterly stupid all the same." She threw her good arm over Marcus' shoulders and hobbled to the bathroom.  
  
::Back to the future part 1009::  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Meg asked as she entered their compartment with Skylar, Tim, Max, Niaomi, and Alannah in tow.  
  
"Just remembering some of the most interesting parts of the school year." Marcus said. The others found spots to sit, and they continued to ramble on about different things here and there. Jessica sighed as she looked at the people that gave her the first family she ever had. She joined in with the game of Exploding Snap turned Russian Roulette.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well folks, that's the end of the first year. Tune in next week for Jessica's adventures through summer. Then 2nd year will begin. If anyone would like to help please email me. The 2nd year(or in Skylar's, Megs, and Tim's case 6th) will be letters that the students send home. If you would like to help, just email me at drmydruidd@netscape.net We need letters from students not yet mentioned in the story. Oh yeah, 2nd year will be called "Those Poor Owls" Jessica's summer is gonna be called "Through the Eyes of a Half-Breed Scam Artist." It will be in her POV. Now that you're done reading this, go read Hawkins story Like A Pet. It's an awesome story about a girl finding a wounded Padfoot. And no, she did not put me up to this, she put me up to this- GO VISIT MY RPG! http://pub65.ezboard.com/bohcyspisland Thanks for all your reviews! 


	21. SNEAK PREVIEW

I sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching as all the others played Exploding Snap. I never liked that game, mostly because I was the only one in the compartment that didn't grow up playing it. Marcus and Max were getting along, that was great. They are my best friends, even though they hate each other's guts. Skylar found a way to turn the game into a form of Russian Roulette. I see Kings Cross Station up ahead. This wonderful year is going to end in a matter of minutes. The train came to a halt and we all had to leave. Outside there were tons of parents and siblings of the students. I didn't have anyone. I watched as Max ran up to his parents. He looked exactly like his father, the Great Harry Potter. Marcus met up with Erica and Shenlong. He wanted to drag me along, but I told him it would be too awkward. Skylar ran up to her family. Professor Black was really starting to look pregnant. Niaomi went into the sea of red heads. Then Marcus started waving me over to them. I hastily went over.  
  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet Jessica Ely." Marcus said. His father wasn't as evil as Max made him out to be. He shook my hand, and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said kindly.  
  
"Same here. I'm sorry about what I did to your son. We were just fooling around and I didn't mean to hit him." I lied through my teeth. Marcus so owed me for this. I wonder what his dad would say if he learned that a Potter did this to his precious son.  
  
"That's quite alright. I'm just glad Marcus made some friends, even if they were in Gryffindor." When he said Gryffindor I swear I saw a red flash in his eyes.  
  
"Er… I'm going to say goodbye to my other friends. Bye Marcus, Erica. Maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley at the end of summer." I quickly left the Malfoys. There was something really strange about Marcus's dad. Maybe Max was right about him,  
  
"Ely! Over here!" Max called out. He was also in the sea of red heads. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally reached him.  
  
"So, I can't talk you into staying with us?" Max asked.  
  
"No, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. I'll owl you."  
  
"Okay." I walked away from the sea of red and went over to an empty bench. I sat down and stayed there until I was the only one left on the platform. I needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight. So I left Platform 9 and ¾ and went into the streets of London.  
  
Something that being an orphan has taught me through the years, everyone is a sucker. I have become a master scam artist. It was the only way I got my school supplies, my food, and my shelter when I ran away. If I stayed at the orphanage, I never would have been able to eat anything edible. Now that I have a huge trunk to haul around, it isn't going to be easy to just sneak away and disappear. I was thinking about stealing a cart to help me out, but I would get caught for sure.  
  
My first stop was Gringotts. I remember vaguely how to get to Diagon Alley from here, but somehow I managed. Just wandering around brought me to the Leaky Cauldron. I had a little bit of wizard money left, so I went to get a room for the night. I took my clothes out of my trunk and shoved them in my school bag. Then took my trunk to Gringotts and put it in my vault. Yes, I have a vault. Sure it's empty, but I'll need it someday that I scam enough people. I found some chocolate frogs that Niaomi gave me last week and ate them for dinner. Now it was time to find the suckers.  
  
"Step right up all wizarding folk!" I yelled in the crowd of people in Diagon Alley. Some people were drawn over to me. "Test your psychic skills. Only a sickle a try. Who knows, you could be a real seer." So this one man came up. I showed him the marble, and placed it under one of the cups. I moved them around so he couldn't possibly find it. Guess what, he found it. So the next morning after loosing money, I went to scam some Muggles. But something weird happened. In this big shop window, I saw the reflection of a boy my age with pointed ears. He was smiling at me. I whipped around to see him, but he wasn't there. I turned back to the reflection and he was gone. Lack of food must have been messing with my head.  
  
So, I started at the park and got a 20-pound note from some Muggles that looked around the age of 15-16. Then moved up to cards, and finally resorted to pick pocketing. I don't like to steal. Usually just take a few small notes and take back the wallet to the person. That was until I got caught. After trying to pickpocket this girl with glasses and really freaky hair (it was dyed 3 different shades of brown) I must have slipped up because she grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Ely?!" The girl yelled. She grabbed a hold of my face and turned my head to see if I had pointed ears.  
  
"Skylar?! What the heck are you wearing?!" I yelled. She was wearing a business suit.  
  
"I'm training to be an Auror. Why were you trying to steal my purse? And why aren't you at the orphanage?!" This was my cue to run. But she grabbed a hold of my hair and dragged me back to that cruddy place. I am without my clothes, food, and trunk.  
  
So now I'm inside the orphanage. Good thing I put my trunk in the vault. There is a family wanting to adopt a child. They want me for some reason. No worries, I'll just escape again.  
  
I didn't escape. They caught me. The family is giving me a trial visit. These people are a bunch of snobs. I can't stand them. They are American. The daughter wanted to develop a British accent so she could fit in better. I'm sleeping on a cot set up in her pink room. It's pink. I hate pink.  
  
"Can you teach me some British slang?" She said in this preppy voice.  
  
"What is slang?"  
  
"You know, words that kids use for other words. Like hotty, sup, that kind of stuff."  
  
"Go away you Muggle." I snapped.  
  
"So does Muggle mean pest?"  
  
"In your case, absolutely." She must be pretty dense, because she took it as a compliment. She started faking a really bad accent. I shoved her out of the room. How am I going to get back to Diagon Alley now?  
  
God, help me. I've been here for three weeks. They want to adopt me. They are getting ready to leave to sign the papers. They treat me like dirt!  
  
"Jessy, darling, come out here." The mother said. I hate being called Jessy. My name is Jessica!!!!  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. They forced me to wear a pink dress so I look nice.  
  
"We are going to go sign the papers now. Then we are going to get you enrolled in the same boarding school as Samantha is going to. Come along. Also you have an appointment with an amazing plastic surgeon to fix those horrid ears of yours." This is where I snapped.  
  
"I already go school somewhere else!"  
  
"Not according to your records. This school will be great for you. Make you more lady like."  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO A PREPPY BOARDING SCHOOL!" I yelled. I started to rise off the ground. My eyes started glowing red. A fierce wind started howling through the house. The lights started flickering.  
  
"Mommy! What's happening?" Samantha shrieked. I glared at her and suddenly she turned into a toad. The mother started screaming, and the father jumped in front of me. I glared at him and he was thrown into the wall down the hall.  
  
"You want to fix my 'horrid' ears? These ears are all I have left of whatever happened to my family." I yelled. Objects were flying all around me like some sort of tornado. "You made me clean this stupid house, do your stupid laundry, and made me put up with your daughter's stupid fake accent. You're going to pay." I glared at the mother and suddenly something grabbed me before I could turn her into a fire ant. Everything fell down, my eyes stopped glowing, and the mother passed out.  
  
"Jessica Ely." Someone said before I passed out too.  
  
  
  
This is a sneak preview of Through the Eyes of a Half-Breed Scam artist. For the rest you need to read the sequel which is posted already with 3 chapters, this one included. 


End file.
